Warcraft 3 Beyond the Frozen throne
by Vigilluminatus
Summary: Was wird nach Frozen Throne passieren? Ist die Brennende Legion geschlagen? Was hat der Lichkönig vor? Und wie reagieren die anderen Völker auf diese Bedrohungen? Mit alten und neuen Charas. Unvollständig, wird vorerst nicht fortgesetzt
1. Widerstand

Warcraft 3 – Beyond the Frozen throne

Vorwort: Als ich „Warcraft 3 – Frozen throne" gespielt hatte, fiel mir sofort auf, dass die „Guten" noch immer viele mächtige Feinde haben, die es zu bekämpfen gilt: Kil'jaeden, Arthas, die ganzen Untoten, eventuell diese dunklen Götter, die die Titanen bei der Erschaffung der Welt besiegten (Warcraft 3 Handbuch – Geschichte der Brennenden Legion)... und die guten Völker selbst haben schon so sehr an Stärke eingebüßt. Da kam mir die Idee, zwei Bösewichter gegeneinander antreten zu lassen.

_Ich will diese Fanfic nicht kommerziell vermarkten und besitze keinerlei Rechte an den Figuren oder der Geschichte von „Warcraft 3"._

_Viel Spaß._

Kapitel 1: Widerstand

Früher war ihm die Kälte dieses Landes lästig gewesen, manchmal sogar hinderlich. Auch wenn man tot war, spürte man schließlich die Knochen knacken, wenn die Temperaturen ins Bodenlose fielen, und das durchaus im wörtlichen Sinne. Dieses Land war wirklich von allen Göttern verlassen. Nein, das stimmte nicht ganz. Der Lichkönig Arthas lächelte kalt. Jetzt hatte Northrend einen neuen Gott.

Die neugeformte Einheit des Lichkönigs Ner'zhul und seines Todesritters Prinz Arthas von Lordaeron war besser ausgefallen, als sich der junge Untote es erträumt hatte. Obwohl er keine Sekunde lang an der Wichtigkeit seiner Mission gezweifelt hatte, hatte er doch Angst gehabt. Angst, dass sein Wesen völlig ausgelöscht werden würde, wenn er die ungeheuer mächtige Seele des Lichkönigs in sich aufnahm. Angst, dass alles, was er war, diesem Wesen weichen musste, das sein Meister geworden war.

Aber Prinz... nein, König Arthas gab es noch immer. Lediglich seine Fähigkeiten waren enorm gestiegen. Hatte er früher Untote nur in kläglich geringer Zahl und zeitlich begrenzt erschaffen können, schaffte er dies jetzt mühelos auf Dauer. Seine unheilige Aura als Todesritter, welche seine Untertanen stärkte, war nun ungleich stärker und der Todesmantel vermochte nun viele seiner Leute zugleich zu heilen oder Lebende in Massen dahinzuraffen. Ja, Arthas „lebte" noch immer, auch wenn die Stimme, die ihn früher durch sein Schwert Frostmourne geleitet hatte, nun direkt in seinem Kopf zu ihm sprach. Der Lichkönig war in ihm, aber er verdrängte Arthas' Denken nicht. So als wollte er sehen, was Arthas aus seinen neuen Fähigkeiten machte. Nun, er würde seinen Meister nicht enttäuschen.

Nachdenklich sah Arthas auf und wandte eine der neuen Fähigkeiten an, die ihm die Verschmelzung mit seinem Gott ermöglicht hatte: die Kommunikation. So dumm sich das auch anhörte. Natürlich hatte er sich früher mit seinen Gefährten wie Kel'thuzad oder der ehemaligen Hochelfin Sylvanas Windrunner über wenige Meilen geistig beraten können, aber nun stand ihm die Möglichkeit offen, jeden einzelnen seiner Untertanen, sei es der niedrigste Ghul oder Kel'thuzad selbst, überall auf der Welt zu erreichen.

„Hör meine Worte, mein Diener", wandte er sich an ein mächtiges Bewusstsein unten im fernen Lordaeron. Er spürte, wie dieses unterschwellig Angst verspürte, auch wenn es sich nichts zuschulden hatte kommen lassen. Das gefiel ihm. „Hör die Befehle des Lichkönigs!"

„Was kann ich für Euch tun, Meister?", kam Kel'thuzads leicht bebende Stimme über den Äther zurück.

„Sag mir, Kel'thuzad, wieso spüre ich noch immer lebende Menschen in deinem Einflussgebiet?" Die Stimme des Lichkönigs klang immer kalt, aber diesmal schien seinen Untertan über all die Meilen hinweg ein eisiger Hauch davon zu streifen. „Hast du dafür eine Erklärung?"

„Herr, das sind nur wenige Bauern und kleine, versprengte Truppen von Soldaten der ehemaligen Armee, die sich in den Bergen verstecken", versuchte der Lich hastig zu erklären. „Dieser armselige Haufen kann uns nicht gefährlich werden. Ich werde mich der Sache sofort annehmen, Herr!"

„Tu das", empfahl ihm der Lichkönig. „Und sieh dich vor! Die Lebenden sind nicht so leicht zu berechnen wie die Toten, Kel'thuzad. Es mag sein, dass dir noch eine Überraschung bevorsteht. Geh keine vermeidbaren Risiken ein, um deinetwillen."

Hätte der Lich noch eine Kehle gehabt, er hätte mit Sicherheit geschluckt. „Ja, Herr. Aber das ist momentan nicht so einfach. Wenn ich die gesamte Armee zum Durchkämmen der Berge schicke, mache ich das Reich verwundbar gegenüber Windrunner..."

„Ah, die Dunkle Jägerin!" Arthas knurrte und seine Augen flammten auf. „Zum zweiten Mal schon behindert sie unser Vorwärtskommen. Allmählich verliere ich wirklich die Geduld mit ihr."

„Könnt ihr sie nicht übernehmen, Herr?", fragte Kel'thuzad nervös. „Damit würdet ihr ein großes Problem für uns aus dem Weg schaffen."

„Das könnte ich", gab Arthas zu. „Aber diese dreckige Hochelfe hat sich mir einmal zu oft widersetzt. Ich will sie und ihre Helfershelfer ein für alle mal beseitigt haben, Kel'thuzad! Sie soll mir nie mehr Schwierigkeiten bereiten!" Ner'zhuls tadelnde Stimme in seinem Kopf besänftigte Arthas' Wut. Bedächtig sprach er weiter: „Schicke Patrouillen aus, mein Diener. Beseitige erst die übriggebliebenen Menschen, ohne dir eine Blöße gegenüber Sylvanas zu geben. Danach werde ich dir Anweisungen in Bezug auf das Elfenweib geben."

„Ja, Meister", antwortete der Lich unterwürfig. „Ich verstehe. Ich werde sofort die Patrouillen zusammenstellen."

Damit unterbrach Arthas den Kontakt und lauschte der Stimme Ner'zhuls, die ihn für seinen Umgang mit Kel'thuzad lobte. So sehr er in der Vergangenheit auch seine Treue bewiesen hatte, ihm musste klar sein, dass Arthas und der Lichkönig nun eins waren. Damit änderte sich ihr Verhältnis etwas, aber damit würde der Lich schon zurechtkommen. Bis dahin musste sich Arthas überlegen, was er mit seinen anderen Feinden, den geflohenen Menschen, den Orks und vor allem den Nachtelfen machen würde.

Was wäre wohl am besten? Sollte er einen Frontalangriff wagen, obwohl das Bündnis der drei Völker neu und stark war? Er hatte eine große Armee, das stimmte... nicht einmal der Halb-Dämon Illidan hatte ihm widerstehen können. Aber einen Drei-Fronten-Krieg zu führen war sehr riskant. Oder sollte er einfach abwarten, bis kleinliche Konflikte und Intrigen zwischen den drei Völkern das Band trennten? Andererseits würden die Nachtelfen mit der Gesundung ihres Lebensbaumes wieder erstarken und alle drei würden sich mit jedem Jahr vermehren, während die Zahl der Untoten gleich bleiben würde.

Schwierig. Arthas setzte sich bequem hin. Diese Frage verdiente sorgfältige Überlegungen. Also dachte das mächtigste Wesen dieser Welt nach, wie es gegen seine Feinde vorgehen sollte.

„Vangis! Wie oft habe ich dir schon gesagt, dass du nicht draußen herumstreunen sollst?"

Der junge Mann, dem diese Worte galten, duckte sich unter ihrem scharfen Klang. Er seufzte bitterlich und ging schnell in die dunkle Höhle hinein, die nun seit einigen Monaten sein Zuhause war.

„Aber Mutter, ich kann doch nicht einfach hier warten, bis die Untoten hier hereinmarschieren", versuchte er die brünette Frau in den mittleren Lebensjahren zu beruhigen, die ihn unheilvoll anfunkelte. „Ich weiß ja, dass du dir Sorgen um mich machst, aber wir müssen nun mal auskundschaften, ob wir hier noch sicher sind."

Einen Augenblick lang schien die erboste Frau zu überlegen, aber anscheinend konnte sie nichts Falsches an seinen Worten finden. Schließlich machte sie einen raschen Schritt auf ihn zu und umarmte ihn.

„Dann geh wenigstens das nächste Mal nicht weg, ohne mir Bescheid zu sagen", murmelte sie leise. „Weißt du, welche Sorgen ich mir um dich gemacht habe?"

Der junge Mann grinste kurz. „Wirst du dir etwa keine Sorgen mehr machen, wenn du weißt, dass ich Untote ausspionieren gehe? Gut, gut", wehrte er rasch ab, als seine Mutter ihn warnend ansah, „ich verspreche dir, ich gebe dir das nächste Mal Bescheid. Aber jetzt was anderes: Was gibt's zu essen? Ich habe einen Bärenhunger!"

„Das hast du doch immer", gab seine Mutter widerstrebend lächelnd zurück. Ihr Sohn hatte es einfach an sich, dass sich in seiner Nähe alle besser fühlten, schon seit Kindesbeinen an. „Aber du weißt ja, die Lebensmittel sind knapp. Lange werden wir damit nicht mehr auskommen. Wir müssen irgendwoher neue beschaffen."

„Ja, nur woher?", entgegnete Vangis, während er sich neben die Kochstelle setzte, an der die guten zwei Dutzend Leute, die mit ihnen diese ehemalige Bärenhöhle bewohnten, gemeinsam kochten. Dankbar nahm er eine kleine Schüssel Suppe entgegen. „Die Untoten haben die fruchtbaren Länder fest im Griff. Wenn wir was zu essen wollen, dann müssten wir sie erst von dort vertreiben."

„Komm bloß nicht auf dumme Gedanken, Vangis", warnte ihn seine Mutter, während sie ihm beim Essen zusah. „Ich weiß, dass du den Tod deines Vaters rächen willst, aber unsere paar Männer können diese Bestien nicht angreifen. Wir sind viel zu wenige."

„Aber was hältst du davon, dass vor ein paar Monaten die Untoten angeblich untereinander gekämpft haben?", widersprach ihr Sohn leidenschaftlich. „Angeblich haben die untoten Elfen, die Arthas ermordet hat, rebelliert und die anderen Untoten angegriffen. Wenn sie diesen Konflikt weiterhin aufrechterhalten, könnten wir das ausnutzen."

Seine Mutter seufzte. „Vangis, das haben wir doch schon so oft besprochen..."

In diesem Moment wurden sie unterbrochen, als ein Warnruf halblaut durch die Höhle schallte.

„Die Untoten! Die Untoten kommen!"

Vangis' Mutter riss die Augen auf. „Die Untoten?", rief sie ungläubig. „Wie ist denn das möglich? Ich dachte, du hättest die Gegend ausgekundschaftet!?"

„Habe ich auch", wehrte sich der junge Mann, trank die Suppe mit einem Zug leer, stellte die Schüssel ab und stand dann auf. „Aber was heißt das schon? Wir kennen uns in den Bergen nicht so gut aus und es gibt hier viele Schluchten, in denen man jemanden übersehen kann. Hab keine Angst, Mutter. Wahrscheinlich finden sie uns hier gar nicht. Ich gehe mal zum Kommandanten und frage ihn aus."

„Das ist doch nur wieder ein Vorwand für dich, um gegen diese Monster zu kämpfen, mein Sohn", wandte seine Mutter ein, obwohl sie wusste, dass es seine Pflicht war, den Verteidigern der Höhle zu helfen. „Sei vorsichtig. Es sind schon zu viele gestorben, Vangis. Es bräche mir das Herz, dich plötzlich als Untoten wiederzusehen." Damit sah sie ihn mit solcher Qual in den Augen an, dass er darauf nichts Schlagfertiges erwidern konnte. Statt dessen fuhr er ihr durchs Haar und lächelte sie ermutigend an.

„Mir passiert schon nichts. Ich passe auf mich auf, versprochen. Aber nur, wenn du mir bis dahin noch einen Schluck Suppe reservierst."

Damit ließ er sie stehen und ging mit großen Schritten zu dem Kommandanten hin, einem altgedienten Kämpfer, der mit seiner Gruppe General Garithos' Streitkräften angehört hatte und erst vor ein paar Wochen zu ihnen gestoßen war. Von ihm wusste Vangis, dass sich diese Elfe namens... Dylbanas? Cylranas? Mindstunner? Jedenfalls hatte sich diese untote Elfin gegen die anderen Untoten gestellt, angeblich, weil Arthas sie und ihre Schwestern versklavt hatte. Außerdem hatte der Kommandant die täglichen Kundschafter angeordnet. Er nahm diese Verteidigung sehr ernst. Und das aus gutem Grund.

„Entschuldigt, Kommandant", wandte sich Vangis leise an den hochgewachsenen, aber hageren Mann. „Wie viele Untote sind da draußen?"

Der Mann blinzelte kurz, erinnerte sich dann aber wieder. „Ah, Vangis, du bist es", gab er ebenso leise zurück. „Es sieht nicht sehr gut aus, mein Junge. Da draußen sind etwa acht Ghule, die von zwei Totenbeschwörern geführt werden. Wir sind nur zu fünft, mit dir und den anderen beiden Jungen zu sechst, aber ihr habt keine Rüstung."

Vangis presste die Lippen zu einem schmalen Strich zusammen. „Das heißt, Ihr meint, wir haben fast keine Chance. Aber werden sie uns hier überhaupt finden?"

„Ich weiß es nicht", gab der Kommandant zu. „Aber ich glaube, sie wurden hier heraufgeschickt, um uns zu suchen, und deshalb werden sie die Höhle früher oder später finden." Er warf einen Blick zu den Frauen und Kleinkindern zurück, die sie mitgebracht hatten. „Wenn sie uns hier drin finden, dann wird keiner hier überleben."

„Aber wenn wir sie draußen angreifen, könnte es sein, dass sie die Frauen nicht finden, meint ihr?", vervollständigte Vangis den Satz. „Wie viel Zeit haben wir noch zu entscheiden?"

„Eigentlich gar keine", erwiderte der Soldat knapp. „Wenn wir die Untoten weit genug von hier angreifen wollen, dass sie die Höhle nicht entdecken, dann müssen wir jetzt sofort los."

„Worauf warten wir dann noch, Kommandant?", fragte Vangis. Dann erkannte er, was er gesagt hatte und zog beschämt den Kopf ein. „Tut mir Leid, ich weiß nicht was über mich gekommen ist. Natürlich gebt Ihr hier die Befehle."

Der ältere Mann musterte ihn mit einem undeutbaren Blick. „Ja, das ist wahr. Aber wenn du da bist, frage ich mich manchmal, ob es wirklich so ist. Du hast etwas Seltsames an dir, Junge... etwas Großes." Er seufzte und straffte sich. „Aber darüber können wir uns später Gedanken machen, falls es dann noch ein Später gibt. Hol die beiden anderen Miliz-Jungen, dann gehen wir."

Nachdenklich ging Vangis zu den anderen beiden Jungen in der Höhle, einer etwas älter als er, der andere zwei Jahre jünger. Was hatte der Kommandant nur gemeint? Es war wirklich so, dass andere Menschen ihn sehr oft um Entscheidungen baten. Aber das war doch nichts Besonderes, oder? Davon müsste er doch wissen, dachte er sich, während er aus der Höhle hinaustrat und sein Schwert zog. Es war eine vernachlässigte Waffe. Sein Vater hatte sein Milizschwert bei seinem Abschied aus der Armee bekommen und seitdem nur noch einmal angerührt, nämlich beim Angriff der Untoten, als er gestorben war. Vangis hatte es an sich genommen und mit einigen anderen Jungen die Kadaver so lange aufgehalten, bis die Frauen und Kinder in Sicherheit gewesen waren. Der junge Mann schüttelte die Tagträume ab. Jetzt war nicht die Zeit dafür.

„Also los", sagte der Kommandant nur. Nichts weiter. Vor ein paar Wochen noch hätte diese Wortknappheit Vangis enttäuscht, aber inzwischen wusste er, dass der Mann den Soldaten nichts mehr sagen musste. Sie wussten bereits alles, was nötig war. Also marschierten sie stumm vor sich hin, bis der Kommandant den Befehl zum Anhalten gab.

Mit Zeichen gab er ihnen zu verstehen, dass er Untote gesehen hatte und sofort duckten sich die Soldaten hinter Felsen. Vangis presste die Lippen zusammen. Es war ihm zwar klar, dass sie sich keinen ehrenvollen Angriff leisten konnten, aber ein Überfall hinterrücks missfiel ihm trotzdem. Das machte sie nicht besser als die Geißel selbst. Dennoch wartete er ruhig, bis er die schlurfenden Schritte und das geifernde Gebrabbel der Ghuls hörte. Seine Hand begann zu zittern, als ihm plötzlich wieder der Tod seines Vaters unter den Krallen dieser abscheulichen Kreaturen in den Sinn kam. Einige Sekunden lang hielt er den Zorn noch mühsam zurück, aber als er den Arm des Kommandanten hoch zucken sah, war er schon hinter dem Felsen hervor, bevor der ältere Mann den Angriffsbefehl schreien konnte.

Viele Schlachten in den Geschichten der Welt waren durch Überraschung gewonnen worden und auch hier wirkte sie sich wunschgemäß aus. Da sich die Soldaten immer auf einen Ghul konzentrierten, während Vangis und die anderen zwei Jungen einfach wild auf die restlichen eindroschen, waren schon einige von ihnen endgültig tot, bevor sie sich einige Meter zurückziehen und sich formieren konnten. Dann rückten sie ebenfalls vereint gegen die Soldaten vor, die sie als die gefährlichen Gegner erkannt hatten. Von da an war der Kampf nur noch ein Gemetzel, in dem nur das Überleben zählte. Vangis hatte Tränen in den Augen, während er wie wild auf einen Ghul eindrosch, ihm Wunde um Wunde zufügte, deshalb bekam er nicht mit, dass seine zwei Freunde und die meisten Soldaten fielen. Als der Kommandant dem letzten Ghul schließlich den Gnadenhieb verpasste, lebten nur noch er, Vangis und ein weiterer Soldat, der allerdings schon wankte. Vangis keuchte. Er hatte gewusst, dass Krieg ein schmutziges Geschäft war, aber das hier...

„Na, Junge?", keuchte der Kommandant mühsam. „Noch auf den Beinen? Beachtlich. Aber jetzt sollten wir sehen..."

Der Rest blieb ihm im Hals stecken, als sich hinter dem anderen Soldaten plötzlich ein Skelett erhob und ihn aufspießte. Der Mann blieb einen Moment lang stocksteif stehen, dann sackte er seufzend zusammen. Die Totenbeschwörer! Vangis sah sich wild um. Tatsächlich, da standen die beiden und murmelten dunkle Beschwörungen. Noch vier weitere Skelette standen auf und wankten auf ihn und den Kommandanten zu.

„Junge!", rief der Mann laut. „Wir müssen die Totenbeschwörer angreifen! Wenn wir sie besiegen können, dann fallen die Skelette nach kurzer Zeit zusammen! Los!"

Vangis glaubte zwar nicht, dass sie große Chancen hatten, aber er kehrte den Skeletten, die wütend fauchten, den Rücken und rannte wie der Kommandant auf die Totenbeschwörer zu, die erschrocken ihre Stäbe hoben. In einem fairen Kampf hätten sie keine Chancen gehabt, denn ein ungerüsteter Mann mit Stab war schlecht dran gegen einen gerüsteten Schwertkämpfer. Aber die Skelette schlurften immer näher und Vangis erkannte, dass sie es nicht rechtzeitig schaffen würden. Wie wild hieb er auf den Bärtigen ein, der sich verzweifelt vor ihm wehrte, doch als ein Schwertstreich den Kommandanten von hinten traf und in die Knie sinken ließ, brodelte Zorn über diese Ungerechtigkeit hoch.

„Genug!", schrie er und deutete mit der Hand auf den Kommandanten. Was dann geschah, konnte er selbst nicht glauben. Um den Mann stieg gleißendes Licht auf, das die Untoten zurückweichen ließ und alle herum blendete. Als es verschwand, stand der alte Soldat wieder auf. Er hatte keinen Kratzer mehr am Leib. Obwohl er so überrascht war wie Vangis auch, zögerte er nicht. Er versetzte dem Totenbeschwörer vor ihm den finalen Schwertstreich und wandte sich sofort den Skeletten zu.

„Los!", brüllte er Vangis zu. „Erledige den zweiten! Und dann lauf, ich decke deinen Rückzug! Mach schon!"

Vangis wollte etwas erwidern, aber in diesem Moment hob der Totenbeschwörer den Arm und zwei weitere Skelette erwachten zu unheiligem Leben. Der junge Mann verlor keine Zeit und tötete den Kultanhänger mit einem gezielten Schwerthieb. Doch es war hoffnungslos. Sie standen zu zweit acht Skeletten gegenüber und hatten keinen Platz, um zu fliehen. Aber bevor er starb, das schwor Vangis sich, würde er noch einige von ihnen tilgen.

Gerade als er angreifen wollte, geschah etwas anderes. Eine Feuerwelle raste über die Skelette hinweg, setzte die Hälfte von ihnen in Brand und ließ zwei von ihnen zusammenbrechen. Gleich darauf landete ein schwerer Körper hinter den Untoten und ein weiteres von ihnen knickte unter einem schweren Hieb ein. Vangis war von dieser Situation völlig überfordert, der Kommandant nicht. Er verteidigte sich die letzten Sekunden, in denen der Unbekannte die Skelette ablenkte, bis sie zusammenbrachen und der dunkle Zauber vorüber war. Dann sank der ältere Mann ächzend zu Boden und das brach den Bann. Sofort war Vangis bei ihm.

„Kommandant!", rief er besorgt. „Wie geht es Euch?"

Der Mann konnte nicht antworten, aber der fremde Helfer konnte es. „Er lebt, junger Mann. Und zwar dank dir. Lass ihn erst mal zu Atem kommen und steh auf."

Jetzt erst erinnerte sich Vangis an ihren Helfer und sah auf. Seine Augen weiteten sich, denn ein solches Geschöpf hatte er noch nie gesehen. Es sah ein bisschen aus wie ein Bär, aber keiner, wie er bei ihnen in Lordaeron gelebt hatte. Er war weiß-schwarz gemustert, ging auf zwei Beinen und hatte eine weite Kutte an. Weiters trug er einen seltsamen Stohhut auf dem Kopf und hatte offenbar ein Bierfaß umgeschnallt. In den Augen des Wesens glitzerte der Schalk.

„Wer...", krächzte Vangis, dann riss er sich zusammen und stand auf. „Ich... ich danke Euch, mein Herr, wer auch immer Ihr seid. Ohne Euch wären wir verloren gewesen."

„Ah, kein Problem, junger Freund", sprach der Bär mit tiefer, angenehmer Stimme. „Duz mich ruhig, immerhin haben wir gemeinsam gekämpft. Mein Name ist Beertac Alefoot, und ich bin Pandaren-Braumeister." Er zwinkerte. „Das ist natürlich nur mein Künstlername, aber den anderen könntet ihr nicht aussprechen. Ihr habt ja selbst ganz ordentlich unter diesen Teufeln gewütet. Ich hab mich gefragt, ob ich überhaupt eingreifen soll, wegen deiner Macht und so..."

„Macht?" Das alles war noch etwas viel für Vangis, er erinnerte sich kaum noch an den Kampf. „Was meint Ih... meinst du?"

„Er meint das Heilige Licht, Vangis."

Wie auf Kommando sahen die beiden den Kommandanten an, der nun langsam aufstand. Er hatte einige Wunden davongetragen, aber er würde überleben. Und er sah nicht so schlecht aus wie zu dem Zeitpunkt, da dieses seltsame Leuchten ihn umhüllt hatte. Vangis riss die Augen auf. Das erst gekommen war, als er die Hand ausgestreckt hatte...

„Nein!", stieß er hervor. „Nur Paladine können das Heilige Licht nutzen!"

„Das ist richtig", antwortete der Kommandant ruhig. „Es besteht kein Zweifel daran, dass du Paladinkräfte besitzt, mein Junge." Er kniete nieder. „Ich fühle mich geehrt, den letzten Paladin von Lordaeron zu kennen."

Es war ein wahrhaft glorreicher Moment. Vangis war viel zu perplex, als dass er ein Wort hervorgebracht hätte, aber er spürte, dass der Augenblick, in dem dieser stolze Krieger vor ihm niederkniete, ein sehr bedeutsamer war, den man nicht entweihen durfte. Der Pandaren-Braumeister tat es trotzdem.

„Das ist ja alles recht rührend", meinte er gutgelaunt. „Aber sollten wir nicht langsam zu euren Freunden zurück? Wisst ihr, ich könnte eine Mahlzeit vertragen, außerdem müsst ihr wieder zu Kräften kommen, nicht wahr? Wo wir grade davon sprechen..." Er griff nach hinten. „Was haltet ihr von einem Bier?"

„Nein! Zum letzten Mal!" Die Augen des Orks funkelten wütend und er umklammerte seinen Kriegshammer mit furchtbarer Kraft. „Geht mir endlich aus den Augen, Boraul Shadestep, sonst lasse ich Euch aus Durotar hinausjagen!"

Hinter seiner furchteinflößenden Maske zuckte der alte Troll zusammen, aber seine Augen brannten vor Wut. Trotzig wich er einen Schritt zurück und verneigte sich schließlich widerstrebend. „Wie Ihr meint, Kriegshäuptling Thrall. Ihr werdet schon sehen, dass ich Recht habe. Bald."

Der Hammer traf eine Mauer, die daraufhin erbebte. „Hinaus!", brüllte Thrall. „Hinaus aus meinem Lager, Schattenjäger!"

Thrall atmete immer noch heftig ein und aus, nachdem sich der alte Troll aus dem Lager verzogen hatte. Einige Orks und andere Wesen, die Durotar, die Heimat der Horde, bewohnten, sahen interessiert oder furchtsam in Richtung des Kriegshäuptlings, aber die meisten scherten sich nicht drum. In einer Gesellschaft wie dieser waren Reibereien an der Tagesordnung, da war es kein Wunder, wenn der Gründer dieser Nation auch mal ausrastete.

„Dieser Idiot", murmelte Thrall. „Als wenn wir nicht schon genug Ärger gehabt hätten!"

„Ich fürchte, Ihr habt einen Fehler gemacht, Kriegshäuptling", erklang plötzlich eine tiefe Stimme neben ihm. „Ihr hättet ihn gleich töten sollen."

Thall wendete den Wolf, auf dem er saß und sah seinem Gegenüber ernst ins Gesicht. „Ausgerechnet Ihr redet vom Töten, Rexxar?", fragte er den Bestienmeister, der ihn vor ein paar Monaten aufgesucht und sich als unschätzbare Hilfe erwiesen hatte. Diesem Mann, den Thrall zu einem seiner persönlichen Berater gemacht hatte, war es zu verdanken, dass sich die verbleibenden Menschen und Orks auf Kalimdor nicht gegenseitig ausgelöscht hatten, so wie es ihre Vorfahren jahrzehntelang getan hatten. Thrall und die ganze Horde verdankte dem Bestienmeister sehr viel.

„Wo Ihr doch immer sagt, das Leben wäre heilig?"

Das Gesicht des Halb-Orks blieb unbewegt, während er sich dem Kriegshäuptling näherte. „Selbst ich zögere nicht, ein Tier zu töten, wenn es toll wird", erklärte er dem jungen Ork. „Und dieser Schattenjäger ist schon mehr als toll, Thrall. Er ist besessen von seiner Idee. Vielleicht meint er es ja gut, wahrscheinlich sogar, aber er könnte uns gewaltigen Ärger machen, wenn er wirklich dazu imstande ist, was er behauptet."

Thrall schnaubte, während ein Peon an ihm vorbeischlüpfte, um das Loch zu reparieren, das Thralls Hammer in der Mauer hinterlassen hatte. Er besah sich das Loch. Offenbar hatte ihn der Besuch des Schattenjägers mehr gereizt, als er selbst mitbekommen hatte.

„Wenn ich jeden, der mir in meinem Leben einen verrückten Vorschlag unterbreitet hat, getötet hätte, dann wären die Hälfte meiner Männer hier nicht mehr am Leben. Selbst heute noch kommt jeden Monat ein Anführer zu mir, der die Menschen angreifen will. Und ich muss es jedem einzelnen in den Schädel hämmern, dass wir größere Sorgen haben als die Menschen."

„Aber diese Anführer habt Ihr unter Kontrolle, Kriegshäuptling", belehrte ihn der Bestienmeister und streichelte den Falken, der auf seiner Schulter hockte. „Ihr könnt sie jederzeit aufhalten, wenn sie durchdrehen. Dieser verrückte Troll jedoch ist jetzt irgendwo da draußen in der Wildnis."

Thrall machte ein besorgtes Gesicht, während er ein bisschen zur Seite rückte, um dem Peon mehr Platz zum Arbeiten zu Schaffen. Hatte die Horde denn nicht schon genug erduldet? Musste so ein Fanatiker auch noch glauben, Dämonen herbeirufen zu müssen, um den Lichkönig zu vernichten? Und dabei fragte sich dieser Irre keine Sekunde lang, was passierte, wenn tatsächlich einer der beiden gewann. Vielleicht hätte er ihn das fragen sollen.

„Glaubt Ihr etwa wirklich, dass er die Macht hat, seinen Plan durchzuführen, Rexxar?", wollte Thrall wissen. „So weit ich weiß, benötigt man mächtige Beschwörungen, um einen Dämonenlord wie Kil'jaeden hierher zu rufen, so wie es dieser Idiot tun will. Als Archimonde in diese Welt gerufen wurde, soll es äußerst knapp zugegangen sein. Die Untoten wären beinahe von der Allianz überwältigt worden, so lange brauchten sie."

Der Bestienmeister zuckte mit der leeren Schulter. Mit der anderen wäre es auch nicht ratsam gewesen. Immerhin besaß ein Falke scharfe Krallen. „Ich weiß es nicht, Thrall. Ich bin kein Zauberer." Schon bei diesem Gedanken müsste er schmunzeln. Es gab wirklich kaum etwas, das Rexxar weniger war als ein Magier. „Das müsstet Ihr Eure Menschenfreundin Jaina fragen, nicht mich. Aber dieser Irre hält die Beschwörung Kil'jaedens für die einzige Möglichkeit, den Lichkönig zu vernichten und ich vermute, dass ihm dazu jedes Mittel recht ist. Falls er die nötige Macht tatsächlich besitzt, dann müsst Ihr ihn unbedingt daran hindern."

„An sich gefiele mir der Gedanke ja nicht einmal so schlecht", verkündete Thrall böse grinsend. „Ein Ungeheuer, das ein anderes vernichtet. Kil'jaeden gegen den Lichkönig... das wäre wahrscheinlich der Kampf des Jahrhunderts. Davon würden wir sicher noch generationenlang an den Feuern singen." Er schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf. „Aber Dämonen kann man nun mal nicht vertrauen. Wir sollten das eigentlich am Allerbesten wissen. So weit darf es nicht kommen, Rexxar, Ihr habt Recht." Thrall straffte sich. „Nehmt Euch so viele Leute, wie Ihr braucht und durchkämmt die Umgebung. Wenn Ihr den Schattenjäger findet, dann bringt ihn hierher, damit wir aus ihm herausbekommen, wo er seine Macht hernehmen will. Ich schicke inzwischen Boten zu Cairne, Jaina und Furion Stormrage. Vielleicht wissen sie, woher man solche Macht bekommen könnte."

Rexxar nickte. „Eine weise Entscheidung, Kriegshäuptling." Er zeigte sein Raubtiergebiss. „Ich begann mich ohnehin schon zu langweilen."

Dann ging er an Thrall vorbei, um seine Leute um sich zu scharren. Thrall sah ihm nach. Er war bei weitem nicht so ruhig, wie der Bestienmeister glaubte. Viele große Anführer spürten es, wenn eine neue Gefahr heranbrauste, auch er. Und dass er nicht wusste, was es war, machte es nicht gerade besser. Neben ihm stellte der Peon seine Arbeit fertig, besah zufrieden sein Flickwerk und machte sich dann auf die Suche nach der nächsten zertrümmerten Mauer. Er fand bestimmt eine. Gewiss hatten sich heute schon viele Mitglieder der Horde Übungskämpfe geliefert, und dabei blieb die Umgebung selten heil. Nun, wenigstens blieb ihnen so keine Zeit für Sorgen.

Der Kriegshäuptling umfasste seinen Hammer fester. „Ich nicht", murmelte er verspätet eine Antwort auf Rexxars Ausspruch. „Ich hätte nichts gegen ein bisschen Ruhe einzuwenden. Aber es soll wohl nicht sein."

Viele Meilen entfernt von Durotar schreckte Tyrande Whisperwind, die Anführerin der Nachtelfen von ihrem Lager hoch. Ihre hellen Augen glühten und sie sah sich wild um. Nirgends in der Siedlung war etwas Verdächtiges zu bemerken. Die meisten Druiden beschäftigten sich bereits wieder mit dem Smaragdgrünen Traum und ihre Elfenschwestern ruhten ebenfalls bis zum Anbeginn der Nacht. Und dennoch, irgendetwas hatte sie geweckt.

„Was ist mit dir, meine Liebste?", fragte Furion Stormrage, der geistige Führer ihres Volkes und ihr Geliebter besorgt. „Was soll dieser gehetzte Blick?"

„Ich... für einen Moment dachte ich, ich hätte Archimondes Lachen gehört, Furion. Oder eines, das genau so grausam ist." Sie sah den Erzdruiden an. Trotz der Angst sah ihr Gesicht absolut anbetungswürdig aus. „Ist es etwa möglich, dass noch immer Dämonen auf Kalimdor wandeln, Furion?"

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, Tyrande", beruhigte sie Furion und zog sie näher an sich. Zum ersten Mal seit zehntausend Jahren hatten er und Tyrande einmal etwas Zeit für sich. Erst sein langer Schlaf, dann der Überfall der Legion und schließlich die Jagd nach seinem Bruder Illidan, die damit endete, dass Jaina Proudmore, die Anführerin der Menschen auf Kalimdor, ihnen die Nachricht überbrachte, dass Illidan von Arthas, dem Feldherren der Untoten, getötet worden war. „Du hast viel durchgemacht und brauchst Ruhe. Ich würde es spüren, wenn diese verderbten Wesen wieder in unsere Nähe kämen, glaube mir."

„Wahrscheinlich hast du Recht", murmelte die Nachtelfin und bettete ihr Haupt an Furions Brust. Dennoch ließ ihre Anspannung nicht nach, das spürte der Druide. Ihre Nerven hatten sehr gelitten in den letzten Jahrtausenden und die Monate, in denen er wach war, waren die schlimmsten gewesen. Manchmal wünschte er sich, er hätte er ihr all dieses Leid ersparen können. Aber diese Macht besaß er nicht. Niemand auf der Welt besaß sie. Er seufzte.

„Wenn es dich beruhigt, können wir ja einen Boten zu Kriegshäuptling Thrall oder Jaina Proudmore senden", schlug er vor und fuhr ihr sanft durchs Haar. Zufrieden registrierte er, dass sie die Augen schloss und leicht lächelte. Sie hatte in ihrer unvorstellbar langen Lebensspanne nichts von ihrer Schönheit verloren. „Vor allem die Zauberin könnte wissen, ob in der Welt etwas Beunruhigendes vorgefallen ist."

„Ich weiß nicht, Furion", widersprach Tyrande leicht abwesend. „Ich glaube, wir sollten Jaina im Moment nicht stören. Ist dir nicht aufgefallen, dass sie leidet? Man hat es ihr deutlich angesehen, als sie uns die Nachricht von Illidans Tod überbrachte. Es ist, als hätte sie etwas Unersetzliches in ihrem Leben verloren. Ich glaube, sie braucht Zeit, um mit diesem Verlust fertig zu werden."

„Vielleicht hat es etwas mit ihrem Volk zu tun?", vermutete Furion. „Es macht ihr sicher schwer zu schaffen, dass sie den anderen Menschen in Lordaeron nicht helfen kann." Sein Gesicht verhärtete sich. „Jedenfalls bin ich mir sicher, dass sie nicht wegen Illidan trauert."

Tyrande seufzte. „Kannst du deinen Hass gegen ihn nicht endlich begraben, Liebster?", bat sie. „Ich leugne nicht, dass er zahllose Leben auf dem Gewissen hat, aber er ließ nichts unversucht, um mich zu retten. Außerdem versuchte er zweimal, den Lichkönig, der all unser Leid in letzter Zeit zu verantworten hat, zu zerstören. Sollten wir ihm nicht wenigstens im Tod mit Achtung begegnen?"

„Vielleicht hast du Recht", gab der Erzdruide widerstrebend zu. „Es ist ja nicht wirklich so, dass ich ihn hasse. In letzter Zeit habe ich sogar begonnen, ihn zu verstehen, auch wenn ich seine Sucht nach Magie nicht nachvollziehen will."

Plötzlich wandte seine Geliebte ihm ihr Gesicht zu und lächelte ihn schelmisch an. So hatte er sie lange, sehr lange Zeit nicht mehr gesehen. „Womöglich hatten du und Illidan mehr Dinge gemeinsam, als du dachtest, mein Liebster", vermutete sie frech. „Womöglich sinnst du darüber nach, ob der Hass auf ihn nicht in Wahrheit Angst war, mich an ihn zu verlieren."

Furion zog ein empörtes Gesicht, was Tyrande mit einem spöttischen Lachen kommentierte.

„Angst? Ich? Pah!", murmelte er, während die Priesterin neben ihm weiterkicherte.

Zum Glück wurde dieser peinliche Moment durch ein Klopfen an der Tür unterbrochen. Als Tyrande ihre Anwesenheit verkündete, meldete sich die Stimme einer Jägerin.

„Priesterin, soeben ist ein Bote von Kriegshäuptling Thrall im Lager eingetroffen", drang die Stimme dumpf durch das Holz. „Er bittet, Euch und Meister Stormrage sprechen zu dürfen. Es wäre äußerst dringend."

„Wir kommen sofort. Sorgt dafür, dass er sich erfrischen kann."

Nach diesen Worten drehte sich Tyrande zu Furion um und schnitt eine Grimasse. „Wie es scheint, Liebster", sagte sie sarkastisch, „war das Schicksal schneller als wir. Offenbar werden wir wie schon einmal von den Ereignissen einfach überrollt."

„Hoffen wir nur, dass nicht dieselben Folgen daraus entstehen", erwiderte der Druide ernst. Dann stand er auf.

Tyrande dachte an das Lachen, das sie wahrgenommen hatte. Sie schauderte. Nein, momentan mochten keine Dämonen auf Kalimdor ihr Unwesen treiben... aber niemand von ihnen wusste, was die Zukunft brachte. Sie durften nicht nachlässig werden, weil sie einen der höchsten Dämonenlords geschlagen hatten. Der Rest der Legion wartete immer noch, und er würde jede Gelegenheit nutzen, um diese Welt zu verheeren. Und auch der Lichkönig war sehr gefährlich. Sie durften nicht weich werden. Nicht jetzt. Vielleicht niemals.

An einem Ort, den kein Sterblicher jemals betreten hatte, ohne dafür mit dem Leben zu bezahlen, öffnete ein ungeheuer großes Wesen die Augen. Die Haut des Dämons war blutrot und seine Muskeln vermochten Felsen ohne große Anstrengung zu zerschmettern. Außerdem stand er in Flammen, schon seit Tausenden von Jahren. Und jetzt grinste er.

„Garenas!", rief der Dämon.

Daraufhin materialisierte sich ein Schreckenslord an seiner Seite und neigte den Kopf. Er wirkte neben dem gewaltigen Äußeren des anderen Dämons klein, obwohl er die meisten Sterblichen überragt hätte. „Ja, Meister?", fragte er unterwürfig. „Was wünscht Ihr?"

„Ich habe es gesehen, Garenas", entgegnete der riesige Dämon mit grimmiger Befriedigung. „Es gibt vielleicht eine Möglichkeit, den Lichkönig zu vernichten und seine Welt zu übernehmen!"

„Eine Möglichkeit, Meister?" Der Schreckenslord horchte auf. Seit Monaten brütete sein Herr schon über dieser Frage. „Welche?"

„Das wirst du schon bald erfahren", entgegnete ihm Kil'jaeden, sein Meister und höchster Anführer der Brennenden Legion seit Sargeras' und Archimondes Niederlage. „Noch ist es zu früh, als dass wir uns der Hilfe jenes Sterblichen, der uns Eintritt gewähren wird, endgültig sicher sein könnten. Aber die Dinge stehen sehr gut... und sollte er es nicht schaffen, finde ich einen anderen, der seinen Platz einnimmt." Kil'jaeden blickte in die düstere Leere hinaus. „Ja, bald werde ich Ner'zhul für seine Frechheit zerschmettern und dann gehört seine Welt und seine Macht mir! Und du, Garenas, wirst bei diesem Feldzug mein Feldherr sein!"

Garenas neigte abermals den Kopf. „Ich fühle mich geehrt, Meister. Soll ich unsere Truppen zusammenrufen?"

„Nein, noch nicht." Kil'jaeden runzelte die Stirn. „Ich rufe dich, wenn es soweit ist. Bereite dich bis dahin auf deine Aufgabe vor." Der Schreckenslord verschwand, aber Kil'jaedens Blick verweilte an diesem Zeitpunkt auf jener weit entfernten Welt, in der sein Feind auf ihn wartete.

„Bald, Ner'zhul", versprach er. „Bald."

Ende Kapitel 1

_Wird Vangis, der junge Paladin, gegen die unzähligen Untoten in Lordaeron bestehen können? Wird Kriegshäuptling Thrall den Schattenjäger Boraul Shadestep von seinem wahnsinnigen Vorhaben abbringen können? Was wird Arthas gegen die Bedrohung durch die Dämonen unternehmen? Wie werden die Nachtelfen darauf reagieren? Und wird Kil'jaeden tatsächlich die Welt von Warcraft III betreten wie Archimonde vor ihm? Lest Kapitel 2!_

_P.S.: Was haltet ihr davon? Schreibt mir ruhig eure Meinung, ob Kommentar oder E-mail (g.girlinger@aon.at)!_


	2. Große Pläne

Warcraft 3 – Beyond the Frozen throne

Nun, was meint ihr zum Anfang der Geschichte? Die meisten Charaktere kennt ihr ja schon und recht viele neue kommen nicht mehr dazu, keine Angst. Ich habe vor, jeden Heldentyp (4 mal 4 Völker und die 5 neutralen) auftreten zu lassen und da musste ich eben ein paar neue Helden generieren. Ansonsten behalte ich die alten bei. Viel Spaß beim Lesen.

_Ich habe nicht vor, dieses Produkt in irgendeiner Form kommerziell zu nutzen, da ich (leider) nicht die Rechte an „Warcraft 3" und seinen Figuren habe._

Kapitel 2: Große Pläne

Der junge Krieger war nervös. Nein, eigentlich nicht. Eigentlich hatte er Angst und war gleichzeitig aufgeregt wie noch nie zuvor in seinem Leben. Schließlich konnte nicht jeder von sich behaupten, allein die mächtige Orkhorde herausfordern zu wollen. Aber noch war es ja nicht so weit. Der Meister wollte zuvor noch mit Kriegshäuptling Thrall sprechen, obwohl er, der junge Klingenmeister Zestaph Swordglim, wenig Hoffnung hatte, dass sein Meister Erfolg hatte. Der Kriegshäuptling der Horde hatte oft schon nachdrücklich darauf hingewiesen, dass er nie wieder die Verehrung von Dämonen billigen würde.

Im Grunde hatte Thrall damit ja Recht. Zestaph konnte nicht leugnen, dass ein Leben im Einklang mit der Natur nach schamanistischer Tradition seine Vorteile gegenüber dem ewigen Blutrausch hatte, den die Dämonen ihrem Volk so lange aufgezwungen hatten. Aber die Feinde der Horde existierten noch immer, und zu seinem Entsetzen hatte Zestaph bald entdeckt, dass unbeugsame Krieger das Patrouillieren an Grenzen lieber mochten als tatsächliche Angriffe. Und dies würden die Feinde der Horde eines Tages ausnutzen.

Zestaph schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich. Seine Fähigkeiten waren groß, das hatten seine Ausbilder schon früh erkannt. Aber er hatte erleben müssen, dass heutzutage die Fähigkeiten von Schamanen, Weitsehern und sogar Troll-Medizinmännern höher eingestuft wurden als die eines kampferprobten Klingenmeisters. Nein, Kriegshäuptling Thrall mochte das Beste für die Horde wollen, aber in Wahrheit würde er sie zugrunde richten! Irgendwann würden die Untoten die Horde angreifen, und wenn die Geißel es nicht tat, den Menschen konnte man nicht trauen. Und diese spitzohrigen Nachtelfen hatten viele seines Volkes niedergemetzelt, nur weil sie ein paar Bäume gefällt hatten. Wie konnte man mit solchen Wesen paktieren?

Nein, was sie brauchten, waren starke Verbündete, um ihre Feinde zu kontrollieren und eines Tages auslöschen zu können. Dann, und erst dann würde Zestaph Thralls Weg akzeptieren und seine Klingen aus den Händen legen. Aber auf dieser Welt konnte man niemandem vertrauen, den man nicht in der Hand hatte. Und deshalb hatte er sich seinem Meister angeschlossen. Er würde wahrmachen, woran selbst Gul'dan und Ner'zhul gescheitert waren: Er würde die Dämonen der Brennenden Legion den Orks untertan machen.

Als er ein Geräusch hinter sich hörte, verwandelte sich die Gestalt des jungen Klingenmeisters in einen Schemen. Er bewegte sich mit derartiger Geschwindigkeit, dass kein normales Wesen ihn mehr wahrnehmen konnte. Jedes Raubtier, das ihn hier angreifen wollte, würde sein blaues Wunder erleben, dachte er, während er seine beidseitig geschliffenen Langschwerter aus den Scheiden zog und gekreuzt vor sich hielt. Bevor er jedoch ins Gebüsch stürzen und den vermeintlichen Feind schlachten konnte, hörte er eine trockene, wohlbekannte Stimme.

„Setz dich hin, du Dummkopf", sagte Boraul Shadestep gereizt. „Oder willst du dich mit mir auf einen Kampf einlassen?"

„Natürlich nicht, Meister Shadestep", erwiderte der Klingenmeister etwas beschämt, beendete seinen rituellen Windlauf und steckte seine Schwerter wieder weg. Dann setzte er sich. „Hattet Ihr Erfolg bei Eurer Aufgabe?"

Der alte Troll schnaubte und hinter seiner Maske glühten seine Augen wütend auf. „Nein", knurrte er mit dumpfer Stimme. Die Muskeln des alten Schattenjägers spannten sich. Auch wenn er alt war und es selbst in jungen Jahren nicht mit Zestaph hätte aufnehmen können, bot er noch einen rüstigen Anblick. Jeder ungerüstete Mensch und jeder nicht zaubermächtige Elf würde es sich überlegen, den alten Mann anzugreifen. „Du hattest Recht, Zestaph. Thrall hat mich nicht einmal ausreden lassen! Er würde sein Volk lieber opfern, als den Dämonen noch einmal Eintritt in diese Welt zu gewähren! Er wollte nicht wahrhaben, dass es Möglichkeiten gibt, Dämonen zu kontrollieren!"

Die Pranken des Schattenjägers schlossen sich und flüchtig glaubte Zestaph, dumpfen Trommelschlag zu hören und dunkles Feuer an den Händen seines Meisters zu sehen. Er rutschte unruhig hin und her. Auch wenn er von der Richtigkeit der Pläne seines Meisters überzeugt war, bereiteten ihm die dunklen Voodoo-Mächte, aus denen jeder Schattenjäger seine Magie bezog, Unbehagen. Obwohl sie nicht selbst dämonischen Ursprungs waren, waren sie doch eher den dunklen Praktiken der früheren Hexenmeister als der heutigen Schamanen anzurechnen.

„Ich hatte Euch gewarnt, Meister", entgegnete er nervös. „Der Kriegshäuptling betrachtet es als sein Lebensziel, die Dämonen ein für alle mal aus dem Denken der Orks zu vertreiben. Er würde niemals einem solchen Vorschlag zustimmen." Zestaph seufzte. „Und jetzt müssen wir davon ausgehen, dass man Jagd auf uns machen wird."

„Das ist wohl wahr." Der Schattenjäger ließ sich nieder und dachte einige Augenblicke nach. „Es war ein Fehler, diesem Narren von Thrall von meinen Plänen zu erzählen, ja. Aber er musste zumindest gewarnt sein, andernfalls würde er sofort gegen die Dämonen zu Felde ziehen, und wenn ein Dämonenlord angegriffen wird, vermag keine Macht der Welt ihn noch zu halten."

„Aber wie wolltet Ihr ihn dann gegen den Lichkönig hetzen?", fragte der junge Klingenmeister neugierig. „Wäre er dann nicht Eurem Griff entkommen?"

„Ja, ja, natürlich", erwiderte Boraul geringschätzig. „Doch ein Kampf zweier so mächtiger Wesen hätte selbst den Sieger in ihrem Kampf so sehr geschwächt, dass es mir nicht schwer gefallen wäre, ihn wieder meinem Willen zu unterwerfen." Die Stimme des alten Mannes bebte vor Selbstbewusstsein, als er ein schmales, zerknittertes Buch hervorzog. Er hielt es hoch. „Gul'dans Tagebuch, Zestaph! Die Aufzeichnungen des Hexenmeisters, wie man Dämonen steuern kann! Es wird uns bei unserer Aufgabe von großem Nutzen sein!"

„Zuerst jedoch müssen wir von hier weg, Meister!", wandte Zestaph ein und stand auf. „Wenn Thralls Truppen uns erwischen, bekommt Ihr keine Gelegenheit mehr, dieses Buch zu öffnen, glaubt mir. Wo wollt Ihr die Anrufung überhaupt stattfinden lassen?"

„Das wirst du schon bald erfahren, mein Junge", gab der alte Troll zurück, während er aufstand und das Buch wieder verstaute. „Für den Moment soll es dir genügen, dass es ein Ort ist, der von großer Macht durchdrungen und doch unbewohnt ist. Aber um zu ihm zu gelangen, werden wir ein Boot brauchen."

Zestaph zog die Stirn kraus. „Ein Boot? Soll ich Euch etwa eins zusammenzimmern, Meister? Ich bin kein Goblin! Recht weit würden wir damit nicht kommen."

„Keine Sorge", beschwichtigte ihn der Schattenjäger und setzte sich in Bewegung. „Wir haben keine Zeit zu verlieren, deshalb werden wir beim nächsten Goblin-Hafen ein kleines Schiff mieten. Auf diese Weise wird der Kriegshäuptling zwar davon erfahren, dass wir aufs Meer hinaus sind, aber er kann nicht wissen, welche Insel wir ansteuern. Übrigens, haben wir genug Geld?"

Zestaph wühlte in seiner Börse. „Noch nicht, Meister", gestand er. „Aber auf dem Weg dorthin – wohin auch immer - werden uns mit Sicherheit noch einige Monster über den Weg laufen, die für uns kein Problem darstellen sollten. Ihr Gold zusammen mit dem unseren sollte genug für diese gierigen kleinen Wichte sein."

„Ausgezeichnet", stellte Boraul fest. „Dann lass uns gehen, mein Junge. Die Zukunft der Welt hängt von uns ab."

Frei!

Er konnte es kaum fassen! So lange schon hatten er und seine Kameraden in den finsteren Tiefen von Kalimdor geschmachtet und jetzt war er frei! Die Nachricht, dass Fürst Illidan die Flucht aus dem Gefängnis der Nachtelfen gelungen war, hatte in den Wächtern derartige Bestürzung hervorgerufen, dass er es tatsächlich bis an die Oberfläche geschafft hatte.

Raeshor Thunderblade horchte mit angespannten Sinnen, die beiden Dämonenjägerklingen in Verteidigungshaltung. So weit er wusste, war er der einzige, der es hier herauf geschafft hatte. Obwohl die Wächter verwirrt gewesen waren, war der Ausbruch der Dämonenjäger doch nicht unbemerkt geblieben und war schnell und brutal niedergeschlagen worden. Raeshor hatte es nur einem glücklichen Zufall zu verdanken, dass die meisten Bewacher des Gefängnisses den Ausbruch von Fürst Illidan nicht überlebt hatten und er sich deshalb seinen Weg hatte freikämpfen können, aber seine Kameraden waren offenbar doch der Übermacht erlegen, sonst wären sie bereits hier erschienen.

Der Wald von Ashenvale hatte sich sehr verändert, seit er ihn das letzte Mal vor neuntausend Jahren gesehen hatte. Natürlich konnte er jetzt dank seiner rituellen Blendung nichts mehr davon mit den Augen wahrnehmen, aber sein Gefühl sagte ihm, dass ein großer Teil des Waldes verdorben war. Raeshor presste die Lippen zusammen. Es war so ungerecht! Fürst Illidan hatte den Nachtelfen das ewige Leben gerettet, indem er das Wasser aus dem Magiebrunnen ihres Volkes mitnahm, der im Laufe des darauffolgenden Krieges der Nachtelfen gegen die späteren Hochelfen und Naga zum Mahlstrom wurde, der noch immer wie eine Wunde in der Welt klaffte. Denn aus diesem Wasser war der Baum des Lebens gewachsen, der ihrem Volk ihre Macht gab. Und zum Dank hatte man Illidan zehn Jahrtausende unter der Erde eingekerkert, ihn und alle, die sich zu ihm bekannt hatten. Wie ihn, Raeshor.

Es hatte nie viele Dämonenjäger gegeben. Fürst Illidan war der erste gewesen und die wenigen, die wie Raeshor ebenfalls diesem Pfad gefolgt waren, hatte man ebenfalls sofort inhaftiert. Danach hatte man sie einfach verdrängt. Und jetzt... war es gut möglich, dass Raeshor der letzte Dämonenjäger auf dieser Welt war. Er hatte in den letzten Tagen den Stimmen des Waldes gelauscht, wie er es schon so lange nicht mehr hatte tun können. Sie hatten ihm berichtet, wie der Fürst abermals für ihr Volk gekämpft hatte und zum Dank von seinem Bruder verbannt worden war. Wie er gejagt worden war, wie auch Raeshor jetzt, und wie er schließlich getötet worden war.

Er hatte es zunächst nicht glauben können. Illidan, sein höchstes Ideal, der stärkste aller Nachtelfenkrieger, im bloßen Nahkampf sogar dem großen Cenarius ebenbürtig, sollte gefallen sein? Er, der die Macht der Dämonen für sich selbst nutzen konnte, sollte unter der verfluchten Klinge eines Menschen gefallen sein? Doch der Wald log nie, das war die erste Weisheit, die ein Nachtelf am Anfang seines Lebens erlernte. Und so hatte er es am Ende akzeptieren müssen.

Raeshor ließ sich an der Rinde des Baumes entlang zu Boden gleiten, als er sicher war, dass sich ihm niemand näherte. Was sollte er nun tun? Die Dämonen, die den Wald verheert hatten, waren bereits besiegt. Hier gab es niemanden mehr, der seine Fähigkeiten benötigte. Diesen neuen Völkern, von denen die Pflanzen furchtsam berichteten, weil sie die uralten Bäume des Waldes gefällt hatten, konnte man nicht trauen, immerhin hatten sie Cenarius, den Halbgott getötet und Fürst Illidan bei seinem letzten Kampf im Norden im Stich gelassen. Und sein eigenes Volk jagte ihn gnadenlos. Wohin also sollte er sich wenden?

Wie zufällig fiel der Blick seiner blinden Augen in Richtung Norden. Es gab offenbar nur einen Weg, für den er sich entscheiden konnte. Einen Weg, durch den er gleichzeitig den Respekt seines Volkes erkaufen und seinen Meister rächen konnte. Er musste nach Norden gehen und denjenigen töten, welcher Illidan ermordet hatte. Er würde zum Dach der Welt reisen und sie vom Lichkönig befreien.

„Ich wiederhole mich nur ungern!"

Zorn glühte in den roten Augen der dunklen Waldläuferin auf, woraufhin sich der Akolyt vor ihr furchtsam duckte. Die Herrscherin der Verlorenen, jener Gruppe der Untoten, welche sich von der Geißel abgespalten hatte, war nicht gerade für ihre Sanftmut bekannt, das hatte jeder ihres Volkes schon bald erfahren. Besonders der Kult der Verdammten, jene Menschen, welche aus freien Stücken heraus den Untoten als Akolyten dienten, verachtete sie mit brennender Leidenschaft.

„Es tut mir Leid, Herrin Windrunner", entgegnete der bleiche Mann nervös, während er den Kopf an den Boden presste. „Aber niemand weiß offenbar, wohin der Schreckenslord hinverschwunden ist. Seit gestern hat ihn niemand mehr gesehen."

„Das ist nicht die Antwort, die ich haben wollte, Mensch!", zischte Sylvanas Windrunner, die ehemalige Verteidigerin des Elfenkönigreiches Silvermoon. „Wenn du nicht schon sehr bald als Schemen die Geißel ausspionieren willst, dann solltest du Varimathras mit allen Mitteln suchen! Verschwinde!"

Als der Akolyt noch bleicher, als er ohnehin schon war, vor ihrem stechenden Blick geflüchtet war, kühlte Sylvanas' Wut allmählich wieder ab. In letzter Zeit war sie andauernd nervös. Hauptsächlich lag das natürlich daran, dass der verhasste Prinz Arthas jetzt der Lichkönig war. Im Grunde hatte sie fast erwartet, wiederum geistig von ihm versklavt zu werden, wie er es schon einmal getan hatte. Damals, als er das strahlende Silvermoon dem Erdboden gleichgemacht und sie zu einem Dasein als schreiende Banshee verurteilt hatte.

Im Laufe der Zeit hatte sie sich mit Hilfe ihres starken Willens wieder mit ihrem Körper vereinigen können, allerdings konnte ihr das auch nicht das Leben zurückgeben. Sie war und blieb eine Untote, gebrandmarkt bis ans Ende ihrer Existenz, und die einzigen Leute, denen sie wahrhaft vertrauen konnte, waren die Banshees, ihre ermordeten Elfenschwestern. Allen anderen Untoten war es zuzutrauen, dass sie wieder zur Geißel überliefen, so bald die Sache für Sylvanas wieder schlechter aussah. Sie wunderte sich ohnehin, wieso sie ihre Streitmacht noch nicht verlassen hatte, nachdem Arthas nun die Macht des gottähnlichen Lichkönigs in sich hatte. War der Lichkönig vielleicht noch zu geschwächt, um sie geistig anzugreifen? Oder plante er etwas noch Schrecklicheres für sie als neuerliche Auslöschung ihres Willens?

Da sie das nicht wusste und auch nicht erfahren konnte, lebte sie ständig in Angst. Die Lebenden wären vermutlich erstaunt, das zu hören, aber selbst sie als Untote fürchtete um ihr Dasein. Und dass der Lich Kel'Thuzad sie noch immer nicht angegriffen hatte, nagte ebenfalls an ihren Nerven und machte sie noch reizbarer. Und zu allem Überfluss war nun auch Varimathras der Schreckenslord verschwunden. Sie trommelte mit den Fingern auf die Lehne des Königsthrons der Hauptstadt von Lordaeron. Als sie diese Stadt erobert und Balnazzar, den letzten Schreckenslord der Geißel töten hatte lassen, hatte sie gedacht, sie hätte ihr Ziel erreicht: sicherer Lebensraum für sie und die Leute, die ihr folgten. Doch jetzt schien es, als könnte es nicht mehr schlimmer kommen.

Andererseits hatte sie das auch gedacht, als Arthas Silvermoon verwüstet hatte...

„Milady?"

Sylvanas schreckte aus ihren Tagträumen hoch. Sie war sich sicher, dass einige Sekunden vorher noch niemand mit ihr im Raum gewesen war, aber nun ragte die beeindruckend große Gestalt von Varimathras vor ihr auf. Angesichts der Größe des Thronsaals wirkte er zwar wie alle Leute recht klein, aber dennoch überragte er sie selbst wenn sie stand um einen Kopf. Der Schreckenslord hatte sein Volk verraten, als er sich ihr angeschlossen hatte, um sein Leben zu retten und sie hatte dafür gesorgt, dass er niemals wieder zurückkonnte, indem sie ihm befahl, seinen Bruder Balnazzar zu töten. Seitdem hatte er sich notgedrungen mit ihr arrangieren müssen. Da er sonst überall verhasst war, blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als sich gut mit ihr zu stellen. Deshalb war er einer ihrer vertrautesten Berater. Für ihn war es einfach viel zu gefährlich, sie zu enttäuschen. Wenn er also verschwand, ohne sie davon in Kenntnis zu setzen, dann musste es einen guten Grund dafür geben. Sie hoffte es für ihn.

„Ah, Varimathras." Der Tonfall dieser Worte konnte sich mit der Kälte von Eiskrone messen. „Wie schön, dass Ihr auch einmal hier erscheint."

Der Schreckenslord wirkte nicht bestürzt. Das verblüffte sie. Normalerweise bemühte er sich sehr um ihre gute Laune. Er wurde zumindest nervös, wenn sie schlecht drauf war. Aber diesmal war seine Miene starr. Sie betrachtete ihn genauer. Nein, eigentlich nicht. Seine Gesichtsmuskeln zuckten unkontrolliert, wenn er es auch zu verbergen versuchte. Er hatte tatsächlich Angst. Aber weniger vor ihr als vor etwas anderem.

„Ich bitte um Verzeihung", entgegnete der Schreckenslord tonlos. „Aber ich habe eine Botschaft erhalten."

Sylvanas setzte sich interessiert auf. „Von wem?"

„Von einem Schreckenslord namens Garenas." Nun stand in Varimathras' Gesicht wirklich Panik geschrieben. „Er... er war nach Tichondrius der oberste Schreckenslord unter unserem Meister Kil'jaeden."

„Hoher Besuch also." Seltsamerweise fühlte sich Sylvanas entspannt. Offenbar tat es ihr gut zu sehen, dass auch andere Leute Probleme hatten. „Und was wollte er?"

„Er gab mir zu verstehen, dass er ungestört mit mir reden wollte. Deshalb begab ich mich auf irgendeinen abgelegenen Berggipfel." Der Schreckenslord schluckte. „Ich... fürchtete beinahe, er wäre tatsächlich dort. Aber er schickte nur sein Abbild."

Sylvanas zog die Augenbraue hoch. „Ist er denn so mächtig?"

Varimathras schnaubte. „Ich sagte doch schon, er ist der mächtigste Schreckenslord, seit Tichondrius besiegt wurde! Ich rechnete damit zu sterben!"

„Und wieso seid Ihr dann gegangen?", fragte die Dunkle Waldläuferin interessiert. Dieses Gespräch gab ihr sehr viel Aufschluss über Varimathras' Charakter. „Ihr hättet auch hier bleiben können. Unter all unseren Verbündeten hätte Euch sein Zorn wahrscheinlich nie erreicht."

„Möglich", räumte der Schreckenslord widerstrebend ein. „Aber wie würdet Ihr Euch fühlen, wenn Ihr damit rechnen müsstet, dass er Euch jederzeit aufsuchen könnte, auch wenn die Wahrscheinlichkeit gering wäre? Also zog ich es vor ihn aufzusuchen."

„Und worum ging es bei Eurem Gespräch?"

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. Allerdings war die Bewegung sehr schnell, so als wäre die Schulter froh darüber, eine Gelegenheit zu haben, ihre nervöse Energie abzubauen. Das schmälerte die Gelassenheit dieser Geste erheblich.

„Nun, das Übliche. Er warf mir vor, mein Volk verraten zu haben, sagte mir voraus, dass er mich dafür persönlich richten würde und erklärte mir in allen Details, wie er das anstellen wollte."

„Wie wenig überraschend", kommentierte Sylvanas trocken. „Aber wieso fürchtet Ihr Euch überhaupt? Selbst wenn er stärker ist als Ihr, wir sind hier inmitten einer Armee, wenn auch nicht der größten auf der Welt." Sie schnitt eine Grimasse. Jetzt sprach sie schon aus, was sie beunruhigte. „Jedenfalls dürfte es ihm schwer fallen, sich gegen so viele Angreifer zu wehren. Ihr braucht Euch doch nur in der Nähe unserer Truppen aufzuhalten."

„Das habe ich auch behauptet. Aber selbst wenn das jederzeit möglich wäre, er war nicht davon beeindruckt." Die krallenbewehrten Fäuste des Schreckenslords ballten sich. „Er meinte, unser Massenvorteil würde bald mehr als ausgeglichen sein."

Sylvanas' Augenbraue schoss alarmiert hoch. „Wie das?", herrschte sie ihn an. „Ich dachte, bis auf euch Schreckenslords könnten sich Dämonen nur durch Anrufung auf dieser Welt materialisieren!" Sie dachte kurz nach. „Auf diesem Kontinent gibt es keine Dämonentore mehr", schloss sie. „Sie waren alle im Besitz der Orks und dieses Gebiet kontrollieren wir inzwischen. Wäre es möglich, dass jemand in Kalimdor noch Dämonen anbetet?"

Der Schreckenslord schüttelte den Kopf. „Das kann ich mir nicht vorstellen", urteilte er. „In Kalimdor gibt es zwar die Orks und die Menschen, aber sie verfolgen jeden, der auch nur an diese Möglichkeit denkt, bis in den Tod. Und selbst wenn, dann gäbe es noch immer diese verfluchten Nachtelfen. Sie würden sofort spüren, wenn ihre Wälder wieder durch Dämonen entweiht würden, glaubt mir."

„Also kein Dämonentor", murmelte die Dunkle Waldläuferin. Sie starrte einige Sekunden lang die Decke an, dann fixierte sie den Schreckenslord wieder mit ihrem Blick. „Als Kel'Thuzad in Dalaran Lord Archimonde herbeirief, gab es auch kein Dämonentor. Heißt das, man kann euresgleichen auch ohne diese Türen beschwören?"

„Nein", wehrte Varimathras ab. „Nur die mächtigsten von uns können herbeibeschworen werden, für die hirnlose Legion braucht man unbedingt ein Tor, durch das sie einfallen kann. Als Sterblicher kann man ohnehin nur ein oder zwei Dämonen durch ein solches Tor rufen, alles andere wäre Selbstmord. Selbst wir Schreckenslords oder Grubenlords wie Mannoroth wären nur fähig, ein Dutzend Dämonen herbeizurufen. Nur Lord Kil'jaeden besitzt nach Lord Archimondes Tod die Kraft, Armeen durch solche Tore hierher bringen. Damals, nach unserer Niederlage, verwendeten die Nachtelfen und Drachenbeschützer ihre mächtigste Magie, um die Welt abzuschirmen. Um Kil'jaeden zu rufen, braucht man uralte, machtvolle Beschwörungen, welche von den Dämonen selbst stammen. Nur sehr wenige Leute kannten jemals solche Zauber, denn sie verleihen große Macht, die wir nicht gerne in den Händen Sterblicher lassen. Existiert das Buch noch, mit dem Kel'Thuzad Archimonde rief?"

„Er hat es verbrannt", verneinte Sylvanas nachdenklich. „Als er erkannte, dass die Dämonen den Lichkönig entmachten würden, stellte er sicher, dass niemand mehr dieses Buch benutzen konnte. Also gibt es keinen Zauber mehr, der mächtig genug wäre, Kil'jaeden auf die Welt loszulassen?"

Varimathras runzelte die Stirn. Er sah plötzlich viel entspannter aus. „Nein, ich glaube nicht." Seine Miene hellte sich auf. „Außerdem kann man solche Magie nur an Orten mit starker magischer Hintergrundstrahlung wie Dalaran wirken. Ihr habt Recht, die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass die Brennende Legion noch einmal einen Weg hierher findet, ist gleich Null."

„Gut", meinte Sylvanas zufrieden. Dann sah sie den Schreckenslord kalt an. „Und da es nun keinen Grund mehr zur Furcht gibt, erwarte ich, dass Ihr mich über jeden Eurer Schritte unterrichtet, verstanden? Mit diesem Ausflug ist der Vorrat an Vertrauen, das ich Euch entgegenbringe, bedenklich geschrumpft."

Das Gesicht des Schreckenslords versteinerte. Widerwillig senkte er das Haupt und verneigte sich vor der Bansheekönigin. „Natürlich", murmelte er. „Es soll geschehen, wie Ihr sagt."

„Ja, das sollte es, Varimathras", bekräftigte die ehemalige Hochelfe. „Das sollte es wirklich. Die Folgen würden Euch nicht gefallen. Ihr könnt jetzt gehen."

Als der Schreckenslord verschwunden war, fiel Sylvanas Windrunner wieder ins Grübeln zurück. Hatte dieser Garenas nur geblufft, um Varimathras einzuschüchtern? Es würde zu den Schreckenslords passen, einen Gegner in Angst und Schrecken zu versetzen, wenn sie ihn schon nicht töten konnten. Und es gab ja keinen Weg mehr, einen Dämonenlord zu beschwören, das war sie ja vorhin durchgegangen. Nein, sie konnte beruhigt sein. Aber wieso war sie es dann nicht?

„Ah, nicht übel, nicht übel", röhrte Beertac Alefoot, während er mit seiner riesigen Zunge die Schüssel ausleckte, in der sich noch Sekunden vorher Suppe befunden hatte. „Hab schon seit ein paar Tagen nichts Anständiges mehr gegessen. Die Gastfreundschaft der Untoten lässt erheblich zu wünschen übrig, wisst ihr?"

„Das... ist leicht untertrieben", murmelte der Kommandant, welcher neben dem Braumeister Platz genommen hatte. Vangis saß den beiden gegenüber. Niemand hatte damit gerechnet, dass sie überhaupt zurückkamen, deshalb war die Freude groß gewesen, als sie beide mit dem kräftigen Pandaren hier aufgetaucht waren. Er und der Kommandant waren überschwänglich willkommen geheißen worden, auf Vangis hatte beinahe nur seine Mutter geachtet. Sie hatten das gutgeheißen und Beertac den Verdienst für ihr Überleben zugeschoben. Vorläufig musste noch niemand erfahren, wer... was Vangis war. Er hatte es ja selbst noch kaum akzeptiert.

Wieder einmal sah er seine Hände an, als ob sie sich nach dieser... Erfahrung verändert hatten. Nichts. Zwar waren etliche rote Striche vom Schwertknauf darauf zu sehen, aber ansonsten sahen sie nicht anders aus als nach einem Tag Feldarbeit. Dem Kommandanten war es offenbar aufgefallen.

„Du bist nicht anders, Vangis", sagte er so leise, dass es zwar nicht heimlichtuerisch aussah, aber auch von anderen in den Höhle nicht gehört werden konnte. Vangis war aufgefallen, dass er ihn jetzt nicht mehr mit „Junge" anredete. „Du hattest diese Kräfte schon immer in dir. Paladin wird man durch sein gutes Wesen und seinen reinen Glauben, es steckt einfach in dir. Jetzt ist es nur offensichtlich geworden."

„Was hast du denn, Kleiner?", fragte Beertac, während er die Schüssel misstrauisch auf das letzte Tröpfchen Suppe absuchte. „Freust du dich nicht? Jetzt, wo du die Kraft hast, deine Leute hier zu beschützen?"

„Schon", gab Vangis zögernd zu. „Aber ich weiß doch überhaupt nichts von den Fähigkeiten eines Paladins. Oder von den Pflichten."

„Die Pflichten kannst du getrost zur Seite stellen", empfahl ihm der Kommandant. Der Soldat lehnte sich nach vor und seine Stimme wurde teilnahmslos. „Die Pflichten der Paladine wurden bedeutungslos, als Arthas ihren Orden vernichtete. Es gibt niemanden mehr, der dich unterweisen könnte, einer von ihnen zu sein."

„Ach, lass doch den Kopf nicht so hängen, Mann", sagte Beertac gutgelaunt und schlug ihm auf die Schulter, was den Menschen einknicken ließ. „Wenn's niemanden mehr gibt, der ihm Vorschriften macht, ist das doch toll!" Er blinzelte Vangis zu. „Dann kannst du dir selbst diene Vorschriften aufstellen!"

Vangis blickte ihn zweifelnd an. „Aber..."

„Aber?", wiederholte der Braumeister. „Aber? Wieso aber? Es gibt keinen mehr, der so ist wie du, Kleiner, das heißt, dass du völlig ungebunden bist. Du kannst frei entscheiden, was du tust."

Vangis sah hilfesuchend zum Kommandanten, der den Pandaren interessiert musterte. „Eigentlich hat er Recht, Vangis", bestätigte er. „Du bist der letzte Paladin. Du kannst selbst entscheiden, was du daraus machst. Es steht dir frei."

„Na toll", brummte der junge Mann missmutig. „Und wie soll ich eure hohen Hoffnungen erfüllen, wenn ich nichts über die Paladine weiß? Ich meine, jeder kennt sie, aber niemand weiß, wie sie ihre Fähigkeiten erhalten."

Der Kommandant kratzte sich am Kopf. „Ein Punkt für dich", stimmte er zu. „Du benötigst selbstverständlich Ausbildung, wenn du was erreichen willst. Aber schau nicht mich an. Ich kann dir vielleicht helfen, besser mit Waffen umzugehen, aber deine gottgegebenen Kräfte zu nutzen kann ich dich nicht lehren. Und ich kenne auch niemanden, der je einen Paladin so gut gekannt hätte." Sein Blick fiel auf Beertac, der sich gerade einen Humpen einschenkte. „Sagt, Meister Alefoot, kennt Ihr vielleicht jemanden, der Vangis helfen könnte?"

„Meister Alefoot?" Der Braumeister lachte und kegelte dem Kommandanten abermals beinahe die Schulter aus. „Das hört sich richtig respektabel an! Passt also gar nicht zu mir, nennt mich lieber „Alter Säufer" oder „Loch ohne Boden", wie alle meine Freunde." Dann beruhigte er sich wieder. „Aber im Ernst: Als harmloser und dazu lebenden Händler lassen einen die meisten Leute natürlich gerne in ihre Versteckt rein. Es gäbe da schon vielleicht ein paar Leute, die unserem Wunderknaben hier was beibringen könnten..."

„Dann erzählt", forderte ihn der Kommandant auf, während Vangis eine Grimasse schnitt. Wunderknabe. Dieses Wort verhieß viele Ausbildungsstunden für die Zukunft.

„Oder wie viel müssen wir Euch von Eurem Gebräu abkaufen, damit sich Eure Zunge löst?", fragte er den Braumeister.

„Ah, der Junge hat Witz", stellte dieser erfreut fest. „Das wird dir noch nützlich sein, wenn es gilt, Männer zu motivieren. Nun, ich sage ja nicht, dass es schlecht wäre, neben einer Erzählung gemütlich ein Krüglein zu schlürfen... lasst mich euch kurz zwei füllen, dann könnt ihr der Geschichte entspannter folgen."

Nachdem er erst Vangis, dann dem Kommandanten einen Krug des schäumenden Getränks gereicht und dafür die restliche Suppe der beiden erhalten hatte, leckte er sich die Lippen und fing dann beiläufig an zu erzählen: „Nun, zunächst mal müsst ihr wissen, dass ihr beileibe nicht die einzigen Leute seid, die es in die Berge geschafft haben. Zwar haben die Untoten schon bald Säuberungsaktionen durchgeführt, aber davor haben sich viele Leute hier oben versteckt, wo man noch einigermaßen sicher ist. Wird zwar nicht so schwer sein, sie zu finden, aber momentan nützen sie uns wahrscheinlich wenig. Vielleicht könnt ihr später, wenn ihr eine Armee braucht, auf sie zurückgreifen."

„Eine Armee?" Die Worte entschlüpften Vangis, bevor er darüber nachdenken konnte. „Wozu eine Armee?"

„Na, um die Untoten zu bekämpfen, Kleiner, wozu denn sonst?", fragte Beertac. „Oder was hattest du mit deinen Kräften sonst vor?"

„Du solltest dich mit dem Gedanken anfreunden, Vangis", ergänzte der Kommandant. „Wohin du auch gehst, sobald die Leute einen Paladin sehen, werden sie ihn zu ihrem Heerführer machen. Oder möchtest du deine Heimat etwa nicht befreien?"

„Doch, sicher." Vangis zögerte. „Aber ICH als Feldherr...?"

„Kein Feldherr kam jemals ohne Berater aus", entgegnete der Kommandant mit einem Lächeln. „Zumindest kein lange erfolgreicher. Du musst ja nicht alles allein entscheiden. Aber die Leute brauchen einen Helden, dem sie folgen können." Als er das zweifelnde Gesicht des Jungen sah, winkte er ab. „So weit ist es ja noch nicht. Es kann noch viel passieren, bis wir jemanden finden, der dich ausbildet. Und danach auch. Lass uns erst mal Beertac zuhören."

Dieser nahm daraufhin die Schnauze aus der Suppenschüssel und meinte: „Das würde ich begrüßen. Nun, dann weiter im Text: Ich habe ein paar Verstecke dieser Menschen aufgesucht. Sie werden sich nicht ewig vor den Untoten verstecken können, aber einige Zeitlang halten sie schon noch durch. Die meisten haben mehr Nahrungsmittel mitgenommen als ihr und sind auch weiter oben und besser getarnt versteckt, ohne Kritik an eurer hübschen Höhle üben zu wollen." Er räusperte sich. „Nun, also, wen gäb's da noch? Ein paar von den Leuten, die ich traf, haben mir von einer Meute Elfen erzählt, die mit Großmarschall Garithos gekämpft haben soll. Nennen sich Blutelfen und hassen die Untoten wie nichts anderes. Sind zwar anscheinend untergetaucht, aber sicher nicht weit weg. Die wollen sich noch immer an den Untoten rächen und das können sie nur hier.

Aber die werden wir nicht so schnell finden. Wenn, dann finden die eher UNS. Also bleibt dir, glaub ich, nur eine Möglichkeit, Junge." Beertac machte große Augen. „Du musst nach Khaz Modan gehen."

„Zu den Zwergen?" Vangis runzelte die Stirn. „Aber niemand weiß genau, wo sie leben. Nur deshalb konnten sie sich der Geißel bis jetzt entziehen. Sie können sie nicht finden."

Der Kommandant starrte den Braumeister an. „Oder wollt Ihr sagen, Ihr wisst, wo ein Eingang liegt?"

Beertac grinste übers ganze Gesicht. „Nun, da war doch dieser Zwerg, der mich plötzlich in einem Gemetzel mit den Untoten unterstützte. Mähte mit seiner Flinte einen nach dem anderen dieser Krüppel nieder. Erst war er ziemlich mürrisch, aber nachdem ich ihm eine Kostprobe meines guten Gebräus gegeben hatte, wurde er weicher. Jedenfalls, um es kurz zu machen, er brachte mich nach Khaz Modan, wo ich einige Wochen lang mehr Bier verkaufte als in den Jahren zuvor. Als ich sie verließ, baten sie mich, bald wieder vorbeizuschauen, um ihnen Informationen zu bringen."

„Und ein paar Fässer Bier, wenn möglich?"

„Nun, vielleicht inoffiziell." Der Pandare zuckte mit den Schultern. „Die Zwerge sind alt, zwar nicht so sehr wie die Elfen, aber sicherlich sind die Chancen, dass wir unter ihnen einen finden, der mit einem Paladin gekämpft hat, größer als hier unter den Menschen. Wenn du was lernen willst, Kleiner, dann rate ich dir, geh nach Khaz Modan."

„Ich halte es für eine gute Idee, Vangis", stimmte der Kommandant zu, nachdem er einen Schluck Bier getrunken hatte. „Die Zwerge waren den Menschen gegenüber immer loyal. Selbst wenn sie dir mit deinen Kräften nicht helfen können, wirst du dir bei ihnen viel über den Kampf aneignen können. Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass die Frauen und Kinder dort in Sicherheit wären."

„Nun", gab sich Vangis geschlagen. „Dann bleibt mir wohl keine Wahl, wie?"

„Eigentlich nicht", erwiderte Beertac nach einem Prost. „Es sei denn, du willst allein gegen die Geißel antreten."

Vangis schnitt eine Grimasse. „Oh, ich hätte nichts gegen ein bisschen Verstärkung einzuwenden, besten Dank."

Der Kommandant prostete ebenfalls. „Dann auf nach Khaz Modan!"

Kel'Thuzad zitterte, und das nicht nur vor Angst. Genauer gesagt schäumte ein Teil von ihm vor Wut. Was maßte sich dieser Emporkömmling eigentlich an? Arthas behandelte ihn so, als wäre er ein niedriger Untertan, der sich etwas zuschulden hatte kommen lassen, obwohl er ihm und dem Lichkönig immer treu zur Seite gestanden hatte. Es musste Arthas sein, denn der Lichkönig belohnte die, welche ihm treu waren. Aber wieso lebte der Geist des Todesritters überhaupt noch? Wieso ließ Ner'zhul zu, dass Arthas weiterexistierte?

Langsam entspannte sich der Lich wieder. Die Gründe, aus denen Ner'zhul handelte, waren selten vorhersehbar, selbst für ihn. Gewiss war es wohlüberlegt, dass er Arthas momentan seinen Körper kontrollieren ließ. Wenn die Zeit dafür reif war, würde der Lichkönig die Kontrolle an sich reißen, und dann war es aus mit Arthas' Großspurigkeit.

Aber bis dahin galt es, den Jungen zufrieden zu stellen. Kel'Thuzad konnte es sich nicht leisten, jetzt zu versagen, nicht, nachdem er bereits so viel durchgestanden hatte. Er war getötet und wiederauferweckt worden, hatte die Allianz zersplittern gesehen, eine Dämonenarmee überlebt und die Schreckenslords überdauert. Jetzt würde er NICHT vor diesen jämmerlichen Resten der Menschen Angst haben oder sich dieser Verräterin Sylvanas Windrunner geschlagen geben!

Aber es gab auch noch andere Dinge, um die er sich kümmern musste. Alles musste gut überlegt werden, wie bis jetzt auch, sonst würde er den totalen Triumph des Lichkönigs nicht mehr miterleben. Von seinen Schemen hatte er beunruhigende Nachrichten über die Blutelfen erhalten. Obwohl sie mit ihrem Anführer Illidan Stormrage bei Eiskrone geschlagen worden waren, gab es diese gefährlichen Fanatiker noch immer. Angeblich hatten sie einige der letzten Angriffe auf Siedlungen der Geißel begangen, nicht die Königin der Verlorenen. Und es klang schlüssig. Windrunner war eine Eroberin. Sie wollte Lebensraum und sie wollte Leute, die für sie kämpften. Die Siedlungen aber waren vollständig vernichtet worden. Nur jemand, dessen Hass so heiß brannte, dass er die Vernunft völlig überschattete, was auf Sylvanas nicht zutraf, war zu solchem Gemetzel fähig.

Gut, also die Menschen, auch wenn es nur noch klägliche Reste einer Zivilisation waren, die Verlorenen und die Blutelfen... nicht zu vergessen die Zwerge von Khaz Modan. Oh ja, sie durfte man nie unterschätzen. Zwar hatten sich die Thanes der Zwerge inzwischen in ihre Berge zurückgezogen, bestürzt darüber, wie schnell die Geißel die Menschen niedergeschlagen hatte, aber von allen Anhängern der ursprünglichen Allianz waren die Zwerge jetzt die zahlreichsten. Niemand wusste, wo ihre geheimen Eingänge in ihre kleinen Königreiche waren, keiner hatte eine Ahnung, wie viele es noch von ihnen gab. Auch sie durfte er nicht vernachlässigen.

Aber gegen wen sollte er zuerst vorgehen? Der Lichkönig hatte ihm befohlen, die restlichen Menschen zu eliminieren, was ihm seltsam vorkam. Immerhin waren sie zahlenmäßig am schwächsten und ihr Kampfgeist war größtenteils gebrochen. Allerdings hatte Arthas ihm auch zu verstehen gegeben, keine Risiken einzugehen... damit ließ sich etwas anfangen. Von den Zwergen und den Blutelfen wusste er nicht, wo sie sich verkrochen. Er würde seine Schemen und Frostwyrms darauf ansetzen. Sylvanas durfte er nicht angreifen, bevor er nicht seine anderen Feinde erledigt hatte, also blieben nur die Menschen, die sich in kleinen Höhlen verkrochen.

Kel'Thuzad knirschte mit den Zähnen, da er ja nicht mehr dazu fähig war, Grimassen zu schneiden. Es würde ihm nichts anderes übrigbleiben. Er musste Patrouillen ins Gebirge schicken, ohne die Hauptstreitmacht so sehr zu schwächen, dass Windrunner einen Vorstoß wagte. Es würde eine langwierige Sache werden, die Menschheit endgültig auszurotten, aber das konnte er nun mal nicht ändern. Sobald er mit ihnen fertig war, würde er wahrscheinlich auch den Standort der Elfenarmee kennen und die Brut von Prinz Kael'tas auslöschen. Vielleicht wusste ja einer der Elfen oder der Menschen, wo die Eingänge von Khaz Modan lagen, auch wenn er es bezweifelte. Wenn dem so war, würde er die Zwerge angreifen und ansonsten die Befehle des Lichkönigs abwarten.

Zufrieden nickte er. Überlegung zahlte sich eben immer aus. Er würde der Geißel zu neuen Siegen verhelfen, und wenn Lordaeron fest in ihrer Hand war, dann würde der Lichkönig ihn belohnen und sie siegreich nach Kalimdor führen. Durch seine Macht würde es ihnen schließlich gelingen, die neue Allianz der Menschen, Orks und Nachelfen zu brechen und aus der Welt ein Paradies des Todes zu machen. Kel'Thuzad konnte diesen Tag kaum noch erwarten, denn dann würde er stolz auf seine Taten zurückblicken können und zur Rechten des Lichkönigs erhoben werden. Und diese Welt würde für alle Zeit der Geißel gehören!

Der Lich stand so abrupt auf, dass seine Knochen klapperten. Genug der Muße! Schließlich hatte er viel zu tun. Er musste sich ranhalten, wenn er nicht doch noch den Zorn Arthas' wecken wollte. Mit schnellen Schritten durchquerte Kel'Thuzad den Saal, während er geistig mit seinen Heerführern Kontakt aufnahm. Es galt, neue Rekruten unter den verbliebenen Menschen anzuwerben.

Ende Kapitel 2

Werden Boraul Shadestep und Zestaph Swordglim ihr Ziel wirklich so leicht erreichen? Kann Dämonenjäger Raeshor Thunderblade gegen den übermächtigen Lichkönig bestehen? Welche Pläne schmiedet die intrigenreiche Sylvanas Windrunner und wie reagiert Kel'Thuzad darauf? Und wird Vangis mit seinen Beschützern das sagenumwobene Khaz Modan sehen? Lest Kapitel 3!


	3. Flüchtlinge

Warcraft 3 – Beyond the Frozen Throne

Und, was sagt ihr zur Geschichte? Kann ich was verbessern? Gibt's Fragen zu irgendwelchen Charakteren? Ich freue mich über jede Rückmeldung. Noch eine Kleinigkeit: Da die beiden letzten Kapitel der Ork-Kampagne in „Frozen Throne" noch nicht heraußen sind und auf der „World of Warcraft"-Seite von Blizzard keine Spur von Jaina Proudmoore und ihrer Festung Theramore zu finden ist, hege ich den dunklen Verdacht, dass sie vielleicht stirbt. Da ich es aber nicht weiß, bleibt sie in dieser Geschichte am Leben, ich brauche sie nämlich noch dringend.

_Ich habe keinen Anspruch auf „Warcraft 3", „Frozen Throne" oder seine Figuren._

Kapitel 3: Flüchtlinge

Die Seiten schienen wie schon so oft vor ihren Augen zu verschwimmen. Müde fuhr sich die junge Zauberin mit der Hand über die Augen und stöhnte. Sie wusste nur zu gut, dass sie sich eine Pause gönnen sollte. Irgendwann würde sie es bereuen, dass sie mit ihren Augen so rücksichtslos umging. Aber wenn sie sich jetzt hinlegte, dann würden wieder die Fragen in ihrem Kopf erscheinen. Die Fragen, warum sie noch kein Heilmittel gefunden hatte.

Jaina Proudmoore stand auf und ging einige Male in ihrem Zimmer auf und ab. Die riesige Festung Theramore, die sie und ihre verbliebenen Menschenkameraden hier in Kalimdor errichtet hatten, war eine der letzten Bastionen der Menschheit, die es noch in dieser Welt gab. Leider waren beim Untoteneinfall in Lordaeron und besonders in Dalaran nahezu alle bedeutsamen magischen Werke vernichtet worden. Die wenigen Bücher, die ihre Kollegen hatten retten können, vermittelten allerhöchstens magisches Basiswissen, nicht die tiefgreifende Kunst, die sie jetzt benötigte.

Nur wenig gestärkt setzte sich die letzte Vertreterin der Erzmagier von Dalaran wieder auf ihren Stuhl. Vielleicht, nein, ganz sicher würde es ihr gut tun, einen Spaziergang zu unternehmen. Auch das Volk von Theramore würde beruhigt sein, wenn sie sich mal wieder in der Öffentlichkeit sehen ließ. Immerhin war nach dem Glauben der Leute sie es gewesen, welche mit den unmenschlichen Orks Frieden geschlossen hatte. Dass der legendäre Medivh in Wirklichkeit daran „schuld" war, hatte sie verschwiegen. Außerdem hatte sie die Menschenarmee am Berg Hyjal geführt, wo Archimonde besiegt worden war. Sie galt als Heldin. Und die Leute fragten sich natürlich, was ihre Heldin so alleine in diesem Turm machte.

Manchmal sehnte sie sich in die unkomplizierte Zeit zurück, in der sie noch ein eifriger Student Dalarans gewesen war. Alles war so einfach gewesen. Sie hatte ihre Studien nach und nach gemeistert, und wenn sie irgendwo nicht weiterkam, war da immer noch ihr weiser Mentor Antonidas. Damals hatte sie sich um nichts Sorgen machen müssen.

Andererseits... auch damals hatte es eine komplizierte Zeit gegeben. Jaina spürte, wie ihre Augen feucht wurden, als sie an eine der schmerzvollsten, aber auch glücklichsten Zeiten ihres Lebens zurückdachte. Wenn die Leute sie jetzt so sehen würden, dachte sie verbittert. Dann würden sie erleben, wie ihre große Heldin weinte wie ein kleines Mädchen. Aber die Bilder von ihr und Prinz Arthas, wie sie durch die Wälder Lordaerons wanderten, wie sie zusammen tanzten, wie sie sich... küssten. Schon zu dieser Zeit hatte sie Arthas verloren, wenn auch in gegenseitigem Interesse. Seine Berufung war es gewesen, Paladin zu werden, so wie ihr größtes Streben es gewesen war, den Rang einer vollwertigen Kirin Tor zu erreichen. Auch wenn ihre schöne Zeit damals geendet hatte, in ihrem Herzen hatte sie gewusst, dass Arthas immer noch an sie dachte.

Jetzt tat er es nicht mehr. Wenn er überhaupt noch etwas dachte. Jaina schluchzte einmal krampfhaft, bevor sie die Augenlider zupresste, um die Tränenflut zu stoppen, die sich wieder einmal über ihre blassen Wangen ergießen wollte. So sehr sie sich damals auch gewünscht hatte, ihn zurückzugewinnen, hatte sich der realistische Teil von ihr doch damit abgefunden, dass Arthas auf dem Weg nach Northrend umkam oder von diesem Halb-Dämon Illidan getötet wurde. Wider besseres Hoffen hatte der ehemalige Prinz des Königreichs Lordaeron alle Hindernisse überwunden und hatte die Bestie, welche schon so lange in Eiskrone gefangen gewesen war, befreit. Und in dem Moment, da er den Lichkönig in sich aufnahm, hatte sie ihren Liebsten abermals und für immer verloren.

Trotzdem gab sie nicht auf. Die Zauber dieser Welt waren noch lange nicht erforscht, das hatte sie in ihren Kämpfen an der Seite der Orks und besonders der Nachtelfen gesehen. Die naturverbundene Magie dieser beiden Völker unterschied sich so vollkommen von ihrer auf den Elementen und Kräften basierenden Zauberei, dass es vielleicht doch noch eine Möglichkeit gab, Arthas zu retten. Und sie würde nicht eher ruhen, bis sie diese Möglichkeit gefunden hatte.

Genau deshalb hatte sie sich seit der Schlacht am Berg Hyjal oft mit den Schamanen und Medizinmännern der Orks beraten. Die meisten von ihnen fanden es sehr beunruhigend, mit einer Frau zusammenzuarbeiten, die vermutlich mächtiger war als sie, aber der Wink von Kriegshäuptling Thrall, mächtige Leute sollte man möglichst nicht erzürnen, hatte sie aus der Reserve gelockt. Wäre ihr Grund nicht so wichtig und niederschmetternd, hätte sie die Fülle des Wissens dieser Leute in helle Aufregung versetzt. Obwohl sie als rational denkende Person die intuitive Art der Schamanen und Medizinmänner wohl nie ganz verstehen würde, konnte sie inzwischen schon viele ihrer Zauber nachahmen.

Aus demselben Grund hatte sie sich auch an Tyrande Whisperwind und Furion Stormrage gewandt. Besonders der Erzdruide hatte geduldig versucht, ihr sein Wissen und das seiner Brüder näher zu bringen. Auch mit einigen Dryaden hatte sie sich unterhalten, auch wenn diese verspielten Kreaturen nicht sehr lange ernst bleiben konnten. Leider hatte sie das bis jetzt auch nicht weitergebracht. Und seit Arthas diese... Verwandlung durchgemacht hatte, war ihre Hoffnung kleiner denn je.

Durch ein Klopfen wurde sie aus ihren düsteren Gedanken gerissen. Hastig wischte sie sich mit dem Ärmel über das Gesicht. „Herein."

„Entschuldigt, Meisterin Proudmoore."

Ah, die Stimme von Leriane. Das Mädchen war vor einigen Woche zu ihr gekommen und hatte um Unterricht gebeten. Offenbar fand sie es unerträglich, nichts zum Schutz der Zitadelle beitragen zu können. Jaina wusste nicht, ob sie eine begabte Lehrerin war, aber sie hatte dem Mädchen gestattet, ihre Bibliothek zu nutzen. Wenn es dadurch in der Lage war, die elementarsten Zauber zu verstehen, dann würde sie ihr vielleicht tatsächlich Unterricht geben. Immerhin bewies das Mädchen der Welt dort draußen, dass es sie noch immer gab.

„Draußen im Hof wartet ein Bote der Orks, Meisterin", sprach Leriane zögernd weiter. „Kriegshäuptling Thrall schickte ihn her, weil er einen gefährlichen Mann sucht. Der Bote wollte nichts Genaues sagen, aber er vertraute mir an, dass es mit den Dämonen zu tun hätte."

Jainas Kopf zuckte herum. Ihr stechender Blick ließ Leriane unwillkürlich einen Schritt zurückweichen. „Dämonen?"

„J-ja, Meisterin", stammelte das Mädchen beunruhigt. „Er fragte, ob Ihr ihn begleiten wollt."

Jaina warf einen Blick auf das Buch, mit dem sie den gesamten Vormittag verbracht hatte. Es hatte ihr nichts geholfen, genauso wie alle anderen zuvor. Die meisten hatte sie in ihrer Studienzeit schon gelesen. Wenn es tatsächlich ein Mittel gab, um Arthas vom Lichkönig zu befreien, war es vermutlich mit dem Fall Dalarans verloren gegangen. Aber bevor sie sich nicht davon überzeugt hatte, würde sie ruhelos bleiben. Sie seufzte. Andererseits waren Thrall und die Nachtelfen sehr hilfsbereit gewesen. Es wäre eine Beleidigung, den Kriegshäuptling der Horde jetzt abzuweisen.

„Richte dem Boten aus, dass ich Thrall in den nächsten Tagen aufsuchen werde", teilte sie ihrer Schülerin mit. „Sag ihm, bei einer Suche nach jemandem wäre ich ohnehin wenig von Nutzen, er soll sich lieber an die Nachtelfen wenden. Wenn sie diesen Jemand gefunden haben, bin ich sicher schon bei ihm und helfe ihm, den Kerl zu erreichen."

„Ja, Meisterin." Leriane wirkte sehr erleichtert. „Ich werde es ihm ausrichten."

„Leriane!"

Das Mädchen stockte und drehte sich um. Jaina fragte: „Was macht dein Studium?"

„Ich weiß nicht, Meisterin", gab diese zu. „Ich weiß ja nicht, was Ihr von mir erwartet. Gestern habe ich es zum ersten Mal geschafft, eine Kerze anzuzünden."

Jaina nickte. Elementares Basiswissen. Gut, darauf kam es momentan an. „Sehr gut", antwortete sie. „Dann mach in dieser Richtung weiter. So habe auch ich die Zauberei begonnen. Wenn du die Zauber in diesen Büchern beherrschst, dann komm zu mir oder den Elfen im Arkanen Sanktuarium."

„Mir wäre es lieber, wenn Ihr mich unterrichten würdet, Meisterin Proudmoore", entgegnete Leriane. „Die Elfen sind sehr abweisend, seit ihre Vettern aus Lordaeron verschwunden sind."

„Ja", murmelte Jaina. „Aber wir haben mächtige Feinde, Leriane. Ich kann nicht wissen, wie lange ich lebe. Vielleicht wirst du mit den Priestern und Zauberinnen lernen müssen."

„Aber Meisterin! Ihr wollt Euch doch nicht in Gefahr bringen, oder?"

„Nein, will ich nicht", entgegnete die Erzmagierin. „Aber manchmal haben wir keine Wahl. Geh jetzt bitte. Ich möchte die Zeit bis zu meiner Abreise nutzen."

Die Tür schloss sich mit einem Geräusch, das an einen Sargdeckel erinnerte.

Normalerweise verging die Zeit wie im Flug, wenn sie auf ihrem Tiger durch die Wälder ritt. Aber diesmal wurde sie die Nervosität einfach nicht los. Jedes Knacken, jedes Rascheln ließ sie aufhorchen und schreckte immer wieder ihren Begleitschutz auf. Tyrande wusste zwar, dass sie den Bogenschützinnen und Jägerinnen Angst machte, aber im Laufe der Jahrtausende hatte sie sich daran gewohnt, ihren Instinkten immer zu vertrauen.

„Was ist mit dir los, Tyrande?", fragte Furion, der neben ihr herwanderte. Obwohl die Hälfte von ihnen beritten war und die Bogenschützinnen von klein auf ihre Kondition trainierte, hielt der Hüter des Hains mühelos mit ihnen Schritt. „Konntest du deine Unruhe noch immer nicht loswerden?"

„Nein", entgegnete sie. „Es tut mir Leid, Furion, aber ich fühle einfach, dass bald etwas Schlimmes geschehen wird." Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich kann es nicht erklären. Ich weiß es einfach."

„Schon gut", beruhigte er sie. Sein Lächeln entspannte ihre Nerven ein kleines bisschen. Obwohl sie selbst recht wehrhaft war, fühlte sie sich nur in seiner Nähe wahrhaft geborgen. „Du brauchst dich für nichts entschuldigen. Wenn uns Böses erwartet, bin ich über jede Warnung dankbar, Liebes."

Sie lächelte unsicher zurück. „Du hörst dich an, als wäre ich ein nervöses Kind, Furion", schalt sie ihn halbherzig.

„Das war nicht meine Absicht", entgegnete er und tätschelte den Hals ihres Tigers. „Du weißt, was Gefahren anbelangt, werde ich deinem Rat immer vertrauen."

Tyrande war froh, dass sie beide nicht allein waren. Wären die Bogenschützinnen und Jägerinnen und die drei Druiden, welche Furion begleiteten, nicht gewesen, hätte dieses Gespräch wahrscheinlich sehr sentimental geendet. In einer solchen Situation überrascht zu werden wäre äußerst peinlich. Und dass sie überrascht werden würden, dessen war sich Tyrande ganz sicher.

„Denkst du, die Gefahr, die Kriegshäuptling Thrall uns beschrieb, ist übertrieben?", fragte sie, um von diesem Thema abzulenken.

„Schwer zu sagen", antwortete Furion ernst. „Jedenfalls war es weise von ihm, uns zu warnen. Auch wenn die Chance, dass dieser Schattenjäger wirklich imstande ist, Dämonen anzurufen, minimal ist, müssen wir ihn aufhalten."

„Aber du glaubst doch nicht wirklich, dass er es kann, oder?", wollte Tyrande wissen. „Wir haben alles von unserem Volk vernichtet, das mächtig genug dazu wäre und Jaina versicherte mir, dass alle menschlichen Zauber, die dazu fähig wären, nach dem Fall ihrer Stadt in den Händen der Untoten ist. Und die haben schon gar keinen Grund, die Dämonen nach ihrem Verrat noch einmal zu rufen."

„Wer weiß?", meinte Furion nachdenklich. „Obwohl wir mit ihnen verbündet sind, wissen wir wenig über unsere sterblichen Nachbarn. Auch Jaina und Thrall wissen nicht alles über ihr Volk. Vielleicht hat dieser Verrückte die Aufzeichnungen eines mächtigen Zauberers gefunden, den sie nicht kennen."

„Aber das ist doch sehr un..."

In diesem Moment hörte sie das Geräusch. Ihre Begleiterinnen waren allerdings aufmerksamer gewesen als sie, denn sie hatten bereits gewendet und richteten ihre Bögen auf das Unterholz. Auch die beiden Krallendruiden waren auf dem Posten und ihre Silhouetten verschwammen bereits, während der Klauendruide lediglich misstrauisch ins Unterholz starrte. Einige Sekunden lang hörte man nur die Laute von schweren Füßen auf dem Boden, dann brach eine erschöpfte Gestalt durch die Büsche.

„Eine Dryade!", rief Furion erstaunt aus. „Nicht schießen! Sie ist eine von uns!" Bei diesen Worten lief er bereits nach vorn und fing das taumelnde Geschöpf auf. Abermals staunte Tyrande, wie kräftig ein Mann des Geistes wie Furion sein konnte. Dryaden waren aufgrund ihres Pferdeleibes nicht gerade Leichtgewichte.

„Meister Stormrage", keuchte das Wesen, krampfhaft bemüht, genug Luft in die Lungen zu bekommen. „Ein Glück... dass ich... Euch noch erreicht habe."

„Beruhige dich, Kind", antwortete der Erzdruide mit sanfter Stimme, während einer der Krallendruiden näher kam und leise den Zauber „Verjüngung" wirkte. Der Atem der Dryade normalisierte sich wieder. „Weshalb bist du uns gefolgt?"

„Gerade als Ihr und die Herrin Tyrande losgezogen wart, kam eine Botin von den Wächtern in unser Lager", erklärte die Dryade, während sie sich von Furion hoch helfen ließ. Tyrande horchte interessiert auf und kam näher. Die Jägerinnen machten ihr bereitwillig Platz. Die Dryade sprach weiter: „Sie war völlig außer sich. Sie sagte, das Undenkbare wäre geschehen. Illidans Gefolgsleute, die Dämonenjäger, hätten rebelliert und einen großen Teil der Wächter getötet. Zwar gelang es ihnen, die Gefangenen zurückzuhalten, aber sie sind stark dezimiert."

„Habt ihr Verstärkung geschickt?", fragte Tyrande scharf.

„Ja, Priesterin", entgegnete die Dryade. „Aber das war noch nicht die ganze Nachricht. Beinahe alle Gefangenen wurden entweder getötet oder wieder in Gewahrsam genommen... einer jedoch ist entkommen. Ein Dämonenjäger befindet sich auf freiem Fuß."

„Nein!" In Tyrandes Augen blitzte der Zorn. „Einer dieser Fanatiker läuft hier frei in Kalimdor herum und keiner tut etwas dagegen?"

„Einige von uns wollten ihn verfolgen, Priesterin", warf die Dryade ein. „Aber die Druiden warnten uns, einen von Illidans Gefolgsleuten zu unterschätzen."

„Es war klug von euch, zu uns zu kommen und uns zu warnen", bedankte sich Furion bei der Dryade, die erfreut lächelte. „Tyrande", wandte er sich an seine Gefährtin, „wir müssen diesem Mann sofort nachsetzen! Kein Dämonenjäger soll je wieder das Antlitz dieser Wälder verunreinigen! Wir müssen ihn entweder zurückbringen oder töten!"

Einen Moment lang war Tyrande versucht, ihm zuzustimmen, doch dann gewahrte sie das zornige Funkeln im Auge ihres Liebsten. Offenbar sah Furion in diesem Dämonenjäger seinen Bruder Illidan. Nur bei ihm ließ sich der gemäßigte Erzdruide zu solchen Gefühlen hinreißen. Normalerweise war sie es, die überstürzt handelte. Umso komischer, dass nun sie es war, die Furion beruhigen musste.

„Nein, Furion!", widersprach sie ihm halb bedauernd. „Ich werde ihn verfolgen. Du wirst Thralls Ruf folgen und ihn in seiner Stadt aufsuchen. Du lässt dich zu sehr von deinem Zorn leiten, Liebster."

„Und wenn", erwiderte der Hüter des Hains heftig und packte ihre Hand. „Tyrande, du weißt sehr gut, über welche Kraft Dämonenjäger verfügen. Auch wenn dieser Mann vielleicht nicht die Klasse Illidans verfügt, darf man ihn keinesfalls unterschätzen. Du könntest getötet werden, und das kann ich nicht zulassen!"

Tyrande löste seine Hand sanft von der ihren und beugte sich zu ihm hinab. „Und ich kann nicht zulassen, dass du mich begleitest. Hab keine Angst, ich nehme den größten Teil unserer Gruppe mit. Selbst ein Dämonenjäger kann es nicht mit einer zehnfachen Übermacht von uns aufnehmen. Glaub mir, es ist besser so, Furion." Sie zögerte kurz, dann küsste sie ihn rasch. „Weil ich nicht will... dass du so hart wirst wie ich."

Der Erzdruide stand noch eine geschlagene Minute, nachdem die Priesterin mit allen Bogenschützinnen, Jägerinnen und der Dryade im Dickicht verschwunden war, starr da. Erst, als einer de Druiden ihm besorgt die Hand auf die Schulter legte, erwachte er aus seinem Tagtraum. Tief betroffen berührte er mit seinen Fingern die Lippen.

„So weit würdest du gehen, Tyrande?", flüsterte er. „Du würdest dein eigenes Leben gefährden, nur um mir Schmerzen zu ersparen?"

Dann riss er sich zusammen. Barsch befahl er den Druiden, nun besonders wachsam zu sein und setzte seinen Weg fort. Er hatte es jetzt sehr eilig, je eher er das Lager der Orks erreichte, desto besser. Nicht nur, weil sie dort sicher waren. Sondern weil er dort seinen unruhigen Geist mit anderen Dingen beschäftigen konnte.

Arthas war beunruhigt. Das sollte eigentlich nicht vorkommen. Seine Macht war ungeheuerlich, größer als jede andere auf dieser Welt. Illidan der Dämonenjäger, welcher selbst zur Hälfte zum Dämonen geworden war, war ihm in der Macht der Beherrschung noch am nächsten gewesen, aber selbst seine Kräfte verblassten im Vergleich zu denen des Lichkönigs. Und doch fühlte sich Arthas nicht sicher.

War es Kalimdor, das ihm Sorgen bereitete? Nun, zu einem gewissen Teil sicher. Aber keines der drei Völker auf dem alten Kontinent schien eine Invasion nach Lordaeron zu planen, und nur das wäre ein wirksamer Schlag gegen ihn. Wenn die Macht der Geißel erst gefestigt war, dann würde er übersetzen und das Bündnis überrennen, das sich sogar gegen die Brennende Legion bewährt hatte.

Oder lag es vielleicht daran, dass sich in Lordaeron noch immer Widerstand regte? Deutlich spürte Arthas mit Hilfe des Lichkönigs noch immer die Funken von Leben, die widerspenstig in diesem besiegten Land vor sich hin schwelten. Angefangen von den Menschen, die anscheinend allein aus Trotz immer wieder überlebten, über die Zwerge im unentdeckten Khaz Modan bis zu dieser lästigen Gruppe Blutelfen, welche dorthin zurückgekehrt war, um seiner Geißel zu schaden. Und zum Schluss Sylvanas Windrunner, diese Plage! Aber im Grunde waren sie nicht viel mehr als Ärgernisse. Höchstens zusammen könnten sie der Geißel schaden und das war so unwahrscheinlich wie die Rückkehr der Brennenden Legion auf die Welt ihrer Niederlage.

Nein, niemals würde sich irgendjemand in Lordaeron mit den Verlorenen zusammentun. Verlorene... nun, zumindest hatte Sylvanas einen passenden Namen gewählt. Arthas gestattete sich ein böses Grinsen. Die untote Elfe stand mit ihrem kümmerlichen Haufen tatsächlich auf verlorenem Posten, und er war sich sicher, dass sie das auch wusste. Gut, im allerhöchsten Notfall könnten sich vielleicht die Menschen und die Zwerge zusammentun, was aber kein Grund zur Besorgnis wäre. Es würde lediglich den Vormarsch der Geißel verhindern. Und die Blutelfen würden sich niemals mehr irgendjemandem anschließen, dessen war er sich sicher. Ihr Prinz Kael'tas war von allen, denen er sich untergeordnet hatte, enttäuscht worden, erst von diesem rassistischen Großmarschall Garithos, dann von Illidan.

Vielleicht waren seine Sorgen ja die Summe dieser einzelnen Ärgernisse? Nun, dann konnte er sie getrost zur Seite schieben. Andererseits machten sie ihn vorsichtig... Als General des Lichkönigs hatte er Verantwortung über viele Männer gehabt, aber er hatte nie über die Strategie Ner'zhuls nachdenken müssen. Jetzt gab er die Anweisungen. Also konnte Vorsicht nicht schaden. Arthas lehnte sich zurück.

Vorsicht oder nicht... es wurde Zeit, dass er der Geißel in Lordaeron Verstärkung schickte. Dann war Kel'Thuzad in der Lage, diese lästigen Lebenden vom Antlitz des Kontinents zu tilgen. Diese Verstärkung war der allererste Schritt gewesen, den Arthas als Verkörperung des Lichkönigs befohlen hatte, und er war klug gewesen. Sofort, nachdem er über die allumfassende Kontrolle Ner'zhuls über die Toten verfügt hatte, hatte er damit begonnen, die Gefallenen der Schlacht um den Eiskrone-Gletscher als Untote wieder aufzuerwecken. Dann hatte er sie Anub'Arak, dem abtrünnigen Neruber mitgegeben und ihn auf eine sehr wichtige Mission geschickt.

Inzwischen dürfte er schon weit genug gekommen sein. Arthas beschloss, seinen spinnenartigen General zu kontaktieren.

„Anub'Arak! Dein König ruft dich!"

„Ich höre Euch, mein König. Wie kann ich Euch dienen?", kam die geistige Stimme des Gruftlords zurück.

„Berichte mir!", befahl Arthas befehlsgewohnt. „Ist es dir gelungen, deine einstige Heimat zu erobern?"

„Noch nicht, mein König", entgegnete Anub'Arak bedauernd. „Es gibt noch immer viele Neruber, die sich Eurer Macht nicht unterwerfen wollen, und sie leisten erbitterten Widerstand. Nicht wenige Eurer Untertanen, die Ihr mir nach der Schlacht beim Frostthron mitgabt, sind bereits wieder tot. Ich sagte Euch, mein Volk wird schwer zu besiegen sein."

„Hab keine Sorge, Gruftlord", entgegnete Arthas kalt. „Gewiss ist auch der eine oder andere Neruber bereits gefallen. Diese Gefallenen schicke ich dir als Verstärkung. Mal sehen, wie es um die Moral der Neruber bestellt ist, wenn ihre eigenen Leute aufstehen und gegen sie kämpfen."

„Sie werden trotzdem weiterkämpfen", warnte ihn Anub'Arak. „Die Neruber sind sich ihrer Stärke wohl bewusst. Sie denken nicht daran, aufzugeben, nur weil ihre Sache schlecht steht. Selbst, wenn sie merken, dass sie dem Tod geweiht sind, werden sie weiterkämpfen, nur um Euch so viel Schaden wie möglich zuzufügen."

Arthas presste die Lippen aufeinander. Er brauchte die Neruber! Sie gaben hervorragende Soldaten ab, außerdem konnte er keine Macht in Northrend brauchen, die sich ihm widersetzte. Zwar würde Kel'Thuzad wahrscheinlich auch noch einige Zeit ohne Verstärkung auskommen, aber irgendetwas sagte ihm, dass er sich beeilen sollte.

„Die untoten Neruber werden sich dir bald anschließen", teilte er dem Gruftlord mit. „Mit ihrer Hilfe solltest du weiter vorrücken können. Sobald du wieder ungewöhnlich viele Leute verlierst, kontaktiere mich, dann werde ich weitere Neruber auferwecken. Dein Königreich MUSS fallen, Anub'Arak! Deine Leute MÜSSEN mir gehören, und zwar sehr bald! Nimm meine Hilfe in Anspruch, so oft du es für nötig hältst, aber gliedere die Neruber in unsere Reihen ein!"

„Ich habe verstanden, mein König", lautete die Antwort des Gruftlords. „Ich werde dir baldmöglichst Bericht über die Kampfstärke unserer neuen Brüder erstatten."

Arthas unterbrach den Kontakt und suchte mit den geistigen Kräften Ner'zhuls Northrend ab. Sein Geist schwebte über endlose Eiswüsten, spärlich bewaldetes Ödland und erreichte bald darauf die unterirdischen Tiefen der Höhlen von Nerub. Er spürte den Zorn des Lichkönigs über dieses Königreich. Schon einmal hatte es sich seinem Willen widersetzt. Nur wenige Neruber hatte er damals übernehmen können, da seine Streitmacht recht klein gewesen war und sich die Neruber als hervorragende Kämpfer erwiesen hatten. Sie waren zu den Gruftbestien und die besten von ihnen sogar zu Gruftlords aufgestiegen, mörderischen, kaltblütigen Kampfmaschinen, wie Arthas selbst erlebt hatte. Wenn er erst einmal Kontrolle über den Rest des nerubischen Volkes hatte, konnte nichts in Lordaeron mehr der Geißel widerstehen.

Sein Geist fand die getöteten Körper der nerubischen Spinnen. Lebendig hatten sie sich als beängstigend resistent gegen die mentale Kraft Ner'zhuls erwiesen. Im Tode jedoch dienten sie ihm genauso wie jeder andere auch. Deshalb brauchte Anub'Arak unbedingt Verstärkung, um dieses Volk schnellstens in Sklaven des Lichkönigs zu verwandeln. Der Gruftlord würde jede Leiche auf Northrend bekommen, sofern er es nur schaffte, die Geißel in Lordaeron baldmöglichst zu verstärken. Arthas grinste spöttisch, als die toten Körper der Neruber wieder aufstanden und sich aufmachten, zu Anub'Arak zu stoßen. Niemand konnte sich ihm widersetzen. Er war die größte Macht auf dieser Welt.

„Was Ihr mir da erzählt, ist äußerst beunruhigend, junger Kriegshäuptling."

Cairne Bloodhoof, Häuptling des Volkes der Tauren von Kalimdor und somit Kriegsfürst und geistiger Anführer seines Stammes, schüttelte den mächtigen Kopf und stand auf. Der alte Mann bot trotz seiner vielen Jahre auf dieser Welt noch immer einen äußerst beeindruckenden Anblick. Er überragte Thrall, obwohl dieser auf seinem mächtigen Wolf ritt, noch immer um einiges, und das, obwohl er wie alle Tauren ständig gebückt ging. Vermutlich, dachte Thrall zynisch, hatten dieses große Volk sich das so angewöhnt, um nicht so große Häuser bauen zu müssen.

„Deshalb komme ich ja zu Euch, Cairne", antwortete Thrall. „Ich möchte, dass Ihr und Euer Volk gewarnt seid, sollte es wirklich soweit kommen."

„Wir wollen es nicht hoffen", entgegnete der alte Tauren-Häuptling bedächtig. Seine blitzenden Augen musterten Thrall. Manchmal fragte sich der junge Ork, warum sowohl die Nachtelfen als auch die ältesten der Tauren derart leuchtende Augen hatten. Vielleicht lag es daran, weil beide ein starkes Band zu diesem Land hatten. Nun, deshalb war er schließlich hier.

„Ehrlich gesagt bin ich noch aus einem anderen Grund gekommen, Cairne", gab Thrall zu, als ihm der Blick zu unangenehm wurde.

„Ich dachte mir schon, dass Ihr Euch nicht selbst hierher bemühen würdet wegen einer Botschaft, die jeder Eurer Grunzer überbringen könnte", erwiderte der Tauren-Häuptling belustigt. „Also, warum seid Ihr wirklich hier? Schließlich können wir Tauren sehr gut auf uns selbst aufpassen. Außerdem würde Mutter Erde uns vor den Dämonen warnen, lange bevor ihr von ihnen erführet."

„Ihr habt den Grund, aus dem ich gekommen bin, soeben erraten, Cairne", meinte Thrall, erleichtert, dass ihm sein Gegenüber das Gespräch nicht erschwerte. Wie alle Orks fiel es ihm schwer, um Dinge zu bitten. „Ich wollte Euch fragen, ob ihr Tauren eure Verbindung zu diesem Land nutzen könntet, um den Standort des Schattenjägers ausfindig zu machen."

Cairne zog die Augenbrauen hoch, was angesichts der Helle seiner Augen kaum zu sehen war. „Ach, deshalb seid Ihr also gekommen", murmelte er, während er sichtlich intensiv über diese Idee nachdachte. „Eine interessante Idee, fürwahr."

„Glaubt Ihr, es wäre möglich?", fragte Thrall erzwungen ruhig. „Vielleicht verlange ich Unmögliches, ich weiß es nicht. Aber es würde uns sehr bei der Suche helfen." Er schnitt eine Grimasse. „Im Grunde ist es meine Schuld. Ich habe diesen Irren laufen lassen, statt ihn wegen Dämonenanbetung zu töten. Und jetzt kann er überall in Kalimdor sein."

„Macht Euch keine Vorwürfe, Jüngelchen", beruhigte ihn Cairne. „Die Erdenmutter weiß es wahrscheinlich zu schätzen, dass Ihr den Schattenjäger nicht getötet habt. Ihr ist jedes Leben heilig, sogar das seine. Und wenn er lebt und wir ihn finden, dann können wir immer noch aus ihm herausbekommen, ob er tatsächlich Dämonen rufen kann."

„Ja, wenn wir ihn finden." Thrall schnaubte. „Ihr seid ein unverbesserlicher Optimist, Cairne, wisst Ihr das?"

„Natürlich", antwortete der Tauren-Häuptling strahlend. „Denkt Ihr etwa, man wird so alt wie ich, wenn man sich von seinen Sorgen niederdrücken lässt? Also lasst den Kopf nicht hängen, junger Thrall! Wir werden diesen verrückten Troll schon irgendwie auftreiben."

„Also glaubt Ihr, dass Ihr ihn finden könnt?" Nun konnte Thrall die Aufregung in seiner Stimme nicht mehr verschleiern.

„Ich kann nichts versprechen", wehrte Cairne den Enthusiasmus des jungen Ork ab. „Ich weiß, dass ich jederzeit feststellen kann, wo meine Tauren-Brüder sind, solange ich auf Kalimdor weile. Aber das mag daran liegen, dass ich sie mein Leben lang kenne. Ich weiß nicht, ob es Mutter Natur gefällt, mir zu enthüllen, wo ein Troll sein Unwesen treibt. Ich könnte Hilfe von Euren Schamanen brauchen."

„Die sollt Ihr bekommen", versprach Thrall schnell. „Wir sollten uns beeilen. Umso schneller wir in meine Stadt kommen, desto größer ist die Chance, dass wir den Schattenjäger noch aufhalten können! Jede Sekunde zählt jetzt. Wann könnt Ihr aufbrechen, Cairne?"

„Nun mal langsam, mein Junge!" Cairne griff sich mit der mächtigen Pranke auf den Rücken. „Wie Ihr wisst, sind meine Knochen nicht mehr ganz so rüstig wie früher mal! Ihr müsst schon etwas Rücksicht auf einen alten Mann nehmen!"

Thrall grinste unverschämt. „Cairne, ich habe gesehen, wie Ihr es mit den Dämonen der Brennenden Legion aufgenommen habt. Glaubt Ihr im Ernst, dass Ihr jetzt wegen der paar Meilen zusammenbrecht?"

„Legt Ihr nun Wert auf meine Hilfe oder nicht?", brummte der Tauren-Häuptling missmutig. „Schon gut, Ihr habt gewonnen. Wir können sofort aufbrechen, wenn Ihr wollt."

In diesem Moment betrat ein Tauren-Krieger das Haus des Häuptlings. Die Tauren hatten sich nie die Sitte des Anklopfens angeeignet. Bei ihrer Kraft passierte es Unvorsichtigen oft, dass die Tür ins Haus flog, bevor man sie öffnen konnte. Er verneigte sich vor dem Häuptling.

„Häuptling, soeben ist ein Bote für Kriegshäuptling Thrall gelandet", knurrte er mit tiefer, kehliger Stimme. Er sah Thrall an. „Er meinte, es sei wichtig."

„Ist es das nicht immer?", gab Thrall sarkastisch zurück. „Nun, vielleicht hat er Neuigkeiten über den Schattenjäger. Kommt Ihr mit, Cairne? Vielleicht sind die Nachrichten des Boten auch für Euch interessant."

Als er nach draußen kam, erkannte Thrall, warum der Tauren-Krieger „gelandet" gesagt hatte. Offenbar war die Botschaft tatsächlich wichtig, anders war es nicht zu erklären, dass man ihm einen Flügeldrachenreiter nachschickte. Fast alle dieser Tiere waren momentan im Dauereinsatz, um den flüchtigen Schattenjäger aus der Luft zu finden, obwohl er sich wahrscheinlich darüber im klaren war und sich versteckte.

„Nun?", fragte er, während er sich dem großen Ungetüm näherte. „Was hast du zu berichten, das so wichtig ist?"

„Kriegshäuptling, während Eurer Abwesenheit ist Furion Stormrage, der Anführer der Nachtelfen, in der Stadt eingetroffen", sagte der Bote, während er sein Reittier zügelte. „Er wünscht Euch unverzüglich zu sprechen."

„Eine gute Neuigkeit", nickte Thrall und verabschiedete den Krieger.

„Nehmt Ihr die Bedrohung denn tatsächlich so ernst, dass Ihr selbst die Nachtelfen einschaltet, Kriegshäuptling?", fragte Cairne interessiert. „So weit ich weiß, trauen nicht alle Eures Volkes den alten Herren des Landes."

„Ich nehme sie äußerst ernst", erwiderte Thrall, während er dem Flügeldrachen nachstarrte. „Ich war es, der mein Volk von der Verderbnis der Legion befreite. Ich will nicht als derjenige bekannt sein, der daran Schuld ist, dass dieser Fluch wieder über uns kommt."

„Dann wollen wir uns jetzt sputen", meinte Cairne und lud sich sein Totem auf die mächtigen Schultern. Es war eine beeindruckende Waffe und verlieh dem ohnehin schon beachtlichen Anblick noch mehr an Größe. „Wir wollen den mächtigen Druiden nicht warten lassen."

„Und Boraul Shadestep erst recht nicht", murmelte Thrall, während er hinter dem Tauren-Häuptling herstapfte.

Es waren gefährliche und entbehrungsreiche Tage gewesen, aber nun hatten sie es beinahe geschafft. Vor ihnen lag Khaz Modan, das unbesiegte Reich der Zwerge, welches als einziges der Völker der Allianz den Ansturm der Untoten überlebt hatte. Sie hatten zum Glück nicht kämpfen müssen, aber hie und da hatte nur die Aufmerksamkeit der drei Krieger sie rechtzeitig vor den Patrouillen gewarnt, welche durch die Berglandschaft schlurften, auf der Jagd nach überlebenden Menschen.

Nun bogen Vangis, Beertac und der Kommandant als erste ihres kleinen Zuges um die letzte Ecke, die sie noch von der Sicherheit der Zwergenwelt trennte. Im ersten Moment glaubte der junge Paladin an einen Scherz des Pandaren-Braumeisters, als er ihnen versichert hatte, hier wäre der Eingang zu einem Versteck der Tunnelgräber.

„Wollt Ihr uns auf den Arm nehmen, Beertac?", kleidete der Kommandant seine Gedanken in Worte. „Hier gibt es nichts außer Felsen und Moos!"

„Genau", entgegnete der Pandaren-Braumeister vergnügt. „Das denken alle, die hier vorbeigehen. Sogar ich konnte nicht glauben, dass hier etwas anderes ist, bevor ich es mit eigenen Augen gesehen habe."

„Und Ihr wollt uns weismachen, hier wäre irgendwo ein Eingang verborgen?", fragte Vangis zweifelnd und sah zu ihrer kleinen Gruppe nach hinten. Vor allem die Frauen waren völlig erschöpft, weil sie ihre Kinder nur das nötigste tragen ließen und selbst die meiste Last auf den Schultern hatten. Vangis fühlte sich ein wenig schuldig deswegen, aber er hatte eingesehen, dass es für einen jederzeit bereiten Kämpfer nicht sinnvoll war, vollbepackt herumzuwandern.

„Nicht nur ein Eingang", behauptete der Pandare, während er sein Bierfass zu Boden stellte. „Sondern auch noch ein paar Schießscharten. Außerdem sind in dieser Höhle dort oben zwei Gyrokopter versteckt." Er deutete auf einen kaum sichtbaren dunklen Fleck hoch über ihnen. „Sollte jemals eine feindliche Armee diesen Eingang entdecken, dann können sie von dort oben Tod und Verderben regnen lassen."

„Das scheint mir alles ein bisschen zu perfekt", meinte der Kommandant ungläubig. „Wenn wir schon die ganze Zeit beobachtet werden, wieso hat man uns dann noch nicht angehalten?"

„Vermutlich, weil die Zwerge nicht wissen, was wir wollen", entgegnete der Braumeister schulterzuckend. „Vielleicht halten sie uns für eine Falle oder verhalten sich still, weil sie hoffen, dass wir den Eingang nicht bemerken und weiterziehen. Sie sind in letzter Zeit äußerst misstrauisch."

„Kann ich ihnen nicht verdenken", sagte Vangis und sah zurück. Nein, noch war kein Zeichen einer feindlichen Patrouille zu sehen. „Aber wir sollten uns langsam bemerkbar machen. Wer weiß, ob nicht schon Ghule in der Nähe sind."

„Du hast Recht", stellte Beertac fest und trat zur Felswand vor. Er hielt bei einem ungefähr mannsgroßen Brocken an, der sich scheinbar nicht von allen anderen hier unterschied und schlug mit seinem Stock darauf. „He", rief er laut. „Ihr da drinnen! Falls ihr Hohlköpfe mich schon vergessen habt: Ihr habt mich das letzte Mal, als ich bei euch war, reich gemacht! Ich bin Beertac Alefoot, der Pandaren-Braumeister und wenn ihr mich reinlasst, hab ich vielleicht ein neues Wässerchen für euch!" Er schien einen Moment lang zu überlegen. „Ach ja, und hinter mir stehen ein paar Leutchen, die den Untoten knapp entkommen sind. Wenn ihr ein Plätzchen für sie freihabt, verrate ich euch vielleicht ein paar meiner Meisterrezepte!"

Vangis stieß zischend Luft aus. „So hätte ich das sicher nicht gemacht", bemerkte er leise. „Wir sollten die Zwerge keinesfalls beleidigen und er ist nicht grade zimperlich!"

„Mag sein, aber er kennt die Bewohner des Berges im Gegensatz zu uns", flüsterte ihm der Kommandant zu. „In diesem Fall müssen wir ihm vertrauen. Wir haben gar keine andere Wahl, Vangis."

„Und wenn ich mich als Paladin zu erkennen gebe?", wollte der junge Mann wissen.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass das viel brächte", winkte der Soldat ab. „Sie sind ohnehin schon misstrauisch und diese Eröffnung würde noch viel mehr Fragen aufwerfen. Im Moment wollen wir nur da rein, alles andere können wir uns später überlegen."

„Ihr habt wahrscheinlich Recht", gab Vangis zu. Er sah zu Beertac Alefoot hin, der in aller Gemütsruhe wartete. „Aber wieso geschieht denn da ni..."

Er konnte den Satz nicht fertig aussprechen, da bewegte sich plötzlich der so massiv erscheinende Fels unter heftigem Quietschen zur Seite. Zum Vorschein kamen einige Gerätschaften, mit denen diese Tür betrieben wurde und eine Dreiergruppe von Zwergen. Die hinteren beiden hielten die bekannten Zwergenflinten in Händen, mit denen sie auf die Gruppe zielten. Der vordere von ihnen hatte einen gehörten Helm auf, der ihn viel größer erscheinen ließ, als er tatsächlich war, allerdings wies seine massige Statur kein überflüssiges Gramm Fett auf, nur Muskeln, mit denen man sich abseilen hätte können. In der Hand hielt er einen schimmernden, polierten Hammer, der sichtlich noch nie zum Arbeiten benutzt worden war. Es war der Kriegshammer eines Bergkönigs.

„Es ist schön, Euch wiederzusehen, Beertac", grüßte der Thane den Braumeister, wobei er die Menschengruppe keine Sekunde lang aus den Augen ließ. „Und auch Euer Bier ist natürlich willkommen."

„Hallo, Cungael, mein Freund", begrüßte ihn der große Panda ruhig, als sähe er die beiden Flintenträger gar nicht. „Ihr seid gewachsen seit dem letzten Mal, wie ich sehe."

Flüchtig spielte ein kurzes Lächeln über den bartbewachsenen Mund des Bergkönigs, dann wurde er wieder ernst. „Was habt Ihr mit diesen Menschen zu schaffen, Alefoot?", fragte er streng. „Wieso habt Ihr sie zu einem unserer geheimen Eingängen geführt?"

Vangis war ziemlich unwohl beim Blick des Zwergs. Stahl lag darin, kalter, harter Stahl.

„Ah, mein Freund, regt Euch doch nicht auf", beschwichtigte Beertac immer noch ohne Furcht. Ohne Zweifel war der Pandare mehr als nur ein bisschen verrückt. „Diese netten Leute hier haben ihre Heimat verloren. Ich fand sie in einer zugigen Höhle direkt vor den Augen der Untoten. Da sie mir ein hervorragendes Festmahl vorsetzten, glaubte ich sie nur entschädigen zu können, indem ich sie an ein sicheres Plätzchen führte."

„Und da ist Euch nichts Besseres als unser Plätzchen eingefallen?"

„Mit Verlaub, Herr, aber in Lordaeron gibt es kaum mehr sichere Orte." Vangis war selbst überrascht, dass diese Worte aus seinem Mund gekommen waren. „Wir hatten nur die Wahl, Beertac zu folgen oder überrannt zu werden."

Der Zwerg kniff die Augen zusammen. „Still, Mensch!", herrschte er ihn an. „Mit euch werden wir uns später befassen! Später, wenn wir sicher sein können, dass ihr keine verkleideten Akolyten oder Totenbeschwörer seid!"

„Das ist doch..." Vangis konnte sich vor Zorn kaum mehr beherrschen. Er wies auf die ängstlich wartenden Frauen und Kinder. „Glaubt ihr etwa, dass die Untoten Kinder aufziehen?"

„Diese Kinder könntet ihr geraubt haben!", entgegnete der Zwerg kalt. „Untotengesindel ist zu allem fähig! Und du hast ein viel zu loses Maul, Bengel, selbst wenn du tatsächlich ein reines Gewissen haben solltest!"

„Ruhig, mein Freund, ruhig", unterbrach Beertac den Streit. „Ihr würdet einen großen Fehler machen, wenn ihr den Jungen hier niederschlagt. Er kann Euch im Kampf gegen die Untoten von großem Nutzen sein, glaubt mir, Cungael."

„Der?" Der Zwerg lachte spöttisch. „An dem ist doch kaum mehr als Haut und Knochen! Und der soll auch nur einen Ghul besiegen können?"

„Das reicht!" Vangis ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. „Wenn ihr uns nicht reinlassen wollt, dann sagt das wenigstens gleich! Dann gehen wir und versuchen uns anderswohin durchzuschlagen, obwohl ich nicht viel Hoffnung habe. Aber wir lassen uns nicht länger von uns herabwürdigen!"

Erst jetzt merkte er, dass ihn die Zwerge verblüfft musterten. Er sah an sich herab, dann bemerkte er das sanfte, nur hier im Schatten erkennbare Schimmern, welches ihn umgab. Als würde er sich langsam an diese Fähigkeit gewöhnen, nahm die Intensität den Glühens bereits wieder ab. Rasch drehte er sich um. Auch um die anderen Mitglieder der Gruppe hatte sich das Schimmern gelegt, auch wenn es nun nur noch zu sehen war, wenn man wusste, wonach man suchte. Alle starrten ihn geschockt an. Nur seine Mutter konnte noch sprechen.

„Was... ist das, Vangis?", fragte sie mit zitternder Stimme. „Was geschieht... mit dir?"

„Hingabe", brummte der Bergkönig hinter ihm sowohl überrascht als auch beeindruckt. „Das ist die Aura eines Paladins. War Euch bewusst, wen Ihr da anschleppt, Beertac?"

„Sagen wir, ich hatte den Trumpf in der Hinterhand, wenn Ihr die Leute tatsächlich abgewiesen hättet, Cungael. Ihr werdet sie doch jetzt hereinlassen, oder?"

„Natürlich", murmelte der Zwerg, die Augen immer noch auf Vangis gerichtet. „Aber wir müssen euch trotzdem unter Bewachung halten, bis sich unser König von eurer Harmlosigkeit überzeugt hat, klar?"

„Mehr hatten wir nicht zu hoffen gewagt", antwortete der Kommandant an Vangis' Stelle. Der junge Mann hätte im Moment sowieso nichts sagen können, da alle Kinder der kleinen Gruppe den Paladin unbedingt anfassen wollten. Daran würde er sich gewöhnen müssen, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. Kurz darauf schloss sich das Tor zur Zwergenstadt wieder hinter ihnen.

Ende Kapitel 3

_Kann Jaina ein Mittel gegen den übermächtigen Lichkönig finden? Wird Tyrande den entflohenen Raeshor Thunderblade einholen können? Wird Arthas das Königreich der Spinnen wirklich so leicht einnehmen können? Kann Furion Cairne und Thrall bei der Suche nach Boraul Shadestep helfen? Und wie wird es den Menschen in den Hallen der Zwerge ergehen? Lest Kapitel 4!_


	4. Verstecke

Warcraft 3 – Beyond the Frozen Throne

Kapitel 4: Verstecke

Zestaph Swordglim sah sich misstrauisch um. Der Meister hatte ihm davon erzählt, dass die Beschwörung nur an einem „Ort mit starker magischer Hintergrundstrahlung" stattfinden konnte. Obwohl er das nicht wirklich verstanden hatte, hätte er nie gedacht, dass dieser Ort so unheimlich sein würde. Zestaph war schon nachts in unüberschaubarem Gelände Patrouille gegangen. Er hatte Ruinenstädte gesehen (und manchmal sogar verursacht) und er kannte das Gefühl, wenn der Feind einen umzingelt hatte.

Aber noch nie in seinem Leben hatte seine bloße Umgebung ihm richtige Angst eingejagt! Niedere Kreaturen schienen das Gefühl nicht zu teilen. Da der Meister darauf bestanden hatte, die Insel zuerst von allen unerwünschten Gästen zu säubern, bevor sie mit dem Ritual begannen, hatten sie nun schon sicher drei Dutzend dieser Murloc-Fischwesen getötet, ganz zu schweigen von einigen Riesenschildkröten und sogar Skeletten. Es war, als würde dieser Ort Feindseligkeit nur so anziehen.

„Was ist das für eine Insel, Meister?", fragte er den Voodoo-Priester, der ihm dichtauf folgte. Er selbst hielt beide Waffen von sich gestreckt, jede Sekunde auf einen Angriff vorbereitet. „Und wieso treibt sich hier so viel Ungeziefer herum?"

Der Schattenjäger war in den letzten zwei Tagen, seitdem sie auf dieser gottverlassenen Insel gelandet waren, ungewöhnlich schweigsam gewesen, als wolle er sich mit aller Macht auf eine Aufgabe konzentrieren. Zestaph dachte schon, er wolle nicht antworten, als er schließlich doch den Mund aufmachte.

„Dies ist ein Ort, an dem die dunklen Mächte sehr stark sind", entgegnete der Schattenjäger unheilvoll. „Diese hirnlosen Kreaturen spüren das und fühlen sich von der Bosheit und dem Hass der Insel angezogen. Deshalb kommen sie in Scharen hierher, weil sie glauben, sie könnten von diesen Mächten profitieren." Boraul spie aus. „Dumme Tiere! Nur wir werden diese Macht nutzen!"

„Damit habt Ihr nicht gerade sehr viel preisgegeben, Meister", erwiderte Zestaph unwillig. „Könnt Ihr mir nicht Genaueres über dieses verfluchte Eiland sagen?"

„Ah, ist der Schüler wissbegierig?" Zestaph konnte es nicht beschwören, aber er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass der Schattenjäger hinter seiner Maske grinste. „Also gut. Wir sind nicht die ersten, die diese Insel auf der Suche nach Macht betreten, mein Junge. Der Halb-Dämon Illidan war vor uns hier, ebenso der große Hexenmeister Gul'dan. Sie alle kamen hierher, weil vor Urzeiten hier etwas unvorstellbar Böses begraben wurde. Etwas, das uns helfen wird, Kontakt zu den Dämonen aufzunehmen. Sargeras, Zestaph! Der Schöpfer der Brennenden Legion! Der dunkle Titan!"

„Sargeras?" Zestaph riss die Augen auf. Jetzt verstand er sein ungutes Gefühl. „Er liegt HIER? Und ausgerechnet hier wollen wir einen Dämonenlord anrufen?"

„Es gibt keinen besseren Ort dafür, junger Kämpfer", entgegnete der Schattenjäger ruhig. „Sargeras ist schon lange tot. Er kann uns nichts mehr anhaben. Aber seine bloße Anwesenheit wird uns helfen. So wird uns der Meister des Bösen behilflich sein, andere böse Mächte aus der Welt zu schaffen."

„Und seid Ihr sicher, dass das... sicher ist?", fragte Zestaph zögernd.

„Habe ich es nicht schon gesagt?", wehrte Boraul unwillig ab, während er einen jungen Murloc-Läufer in einen Frosch verwandelte. „Sargeras ist nicht mehr! Den einzigen Rest seiner einstigen Stärke hat Illidan vor einigen Monaten mitgenommen. Niemand kann mehr davon profitieren. Aber die bloße Verderbtheit dieses Ortes ist nützlich, um andere böse Wesen zu rufen."

„Wenn Ihr es sagt, Meister", antwortete Zestaph nicht völlig überzeugt. Dann wandte er sich einer Gruppe Skelette zu, die an ihn herangeschlurft war. Für einen Moment verschwammen seine Konturen, bis gleich darauf drei Abbilder seiner selbst um ihn herum erschienen. Die Skelette hielten verwirrt inne. Zögernd teilten sie ihre Kräfte auf. Ehe sie bemerkten, welcher Zestaph der richtige war, hatte er bereits vier von ihnen erledigt. Ein weiterer schlich sich von hinten an ihn heran, als er sich dem fünften zuwandte, wurde aber von einer aus dem Boden schießenden Schlange aufgehalten. Boraul Shadestep wartete geduldig, bis sein Beschützer den letzten Knochenkrieger erledigt hatte, dann ging er gemächlich weiter.

„Es hat mich lange Zeit gekostet, einen Weg zu finden, um das Böse aus dieser Welt zu schaffen", erzählte er träumerisch, ohne auf die herumliegenden Leichen zu achten. „Als ich Gul'dans Notizen fand, zögerte ich allein lange, sie überhaupt zu lesen. Als ich mich endlich dazu durchgerungen hatte, galt es sogleich, einen Ort zu finden, an dem man Dämonen anrufen kann." Boraul schnaubte. „Sicher, viele alte Stätten kämen in Frage. Dalaran zum Beispiel, die Stadt der Menschenzauberer. Der Berg Hyjal. Der verdorbene Mondbrunnen der Hochelfen. Oder auch der Mahlstrom, sofern man eine Möglichkeit fände, seine unerschöpflichen Zerstörungskräfte zu kontrollieren."

„Schön und gut, Meister, aber wieso habt Ihr nicht einen dieser Orte gewählt?", fragte Zestaph, während er das Unterholz misstrauisch im Auge behielt. Bisher waren sie nur Murlocs begegnet, aber in den Tropen wohnten auch andere Bestien.

„Weil keiner von ihnen so herrlich abgelegen ist wie diese verfluchten Inseln." Der Schattenjäger schien gute Laune zu haben. „In Dalaran patrouillieren die Menschen, der Weltenbaum erstickt geradezu unter besorgten Nachtelfen-Druiden, die Heimat der Hochelfen ist von den Untoten überschwemmt und der Mahlstrom würde uns in Stücke reißen. Nein, hier ist der richtige Ort, Zestaph. Und auch die richtige Zeit ist gekommen."

Zestaph erhaschte eine Bewegung hinter den Bäumen. Rasch fuhr er herum, nur um zu erleben, wie einige der Bäume brutal umgerissen wurden. Zum Vorschein kam der Urvater aller Meeresriesen, ein Monstrum von einem Schläger, der lässig die massive Galionsfigur eines Menschenschiffes schwang. „Oder vielleicht doch nicht", murmelte er während er in Verteidigungsstellung ging. Neben dem Urahnen kamen noch vier, fünf andere Meeresriesen zum Vorschein. Offenbar hatten sie Boraul und ihn im Kampf beobachtet und erst ihren großen Bruder zu Hilfe geholt.

„Oh, jetzt bekommst du ja mal richtig Arbeit, Jungchen", bemerkte der Schattenjäger.

„Ganz allein werde ich das wohl nicht schaffen, Meister", presste Zestaph zwischen den Zähnen hervor. Nahm der Troll denn gar nichts ernst? „Diesmal müsst Ihr mir wirklich helfen. Jetzt geht es um Leben und Tod!"

„Nur die Ruhe", entgegnete der Schattenjäger noch immer entspannt. Im Hintergrund hörte Zestaph plötzlich allerdings Trommeln. Auf einmal fühlte sich die Luft schwerer an. Dunkler. Der Klingenmeister wappnete sich. Offenbar zeigte der alte Troll nun wirklich, was in ihm steckte. Auch die Meeresriesen hatten angehalten, als spürten sie, dass etwas hier nicht mit rechten Dingen zuging. Dann jedoch brüllte der Anführer laut und zeigte wütend in die Richtung der zwei Eindringlinge. Zestaph machte sich bereit. Die Trommeln waren noch lauter geworden und ihr Rhythmus versetzte sein Blut in Wallung. Er fühlte sich plötzlich, als wäre er unbesiegbar.

„Geh jetzt!", befahl der Schattenjäger hinter ihm scharf. „Lange kann ich den Großen Bösen Voodoo nicht aufrechterhalten! Besieg sie schnell!"

Das ließ sich Zestaph nicht zweimal sagen. Mit einem überlegenen Grinsen auf den Lippen verschwamm er vor den Augen der Meeresriesen und tauchte in vierfacher Ausführung wieder auf. Sofort stürzten sich er und seine Spiegelbilder auf die verdatterten Riesen, welche wie wild um sich schlugen, aber kaum einen Treffer landen konnten. Bevor die dummen Monster sein wahres Ich erkannt hatten, waren zwei von ihnen schon schwer verletzt.

„Da staunt ihr, was?" Zestaph fühlte sich großartig. „Aber es kommt noch mehr!"

Gleich darauf verschwand er vollkommen. Die Riesen sahen wild um sich, als plötzlich die beiden Verletzten sterbend zusammenbrachen. Nur flüchtige Schatten waren von Zestaph sichtbar gewesen, während er den Windlauf fortsetzte. Nun ging er auf die wirkliche Gefahr los, den Urvater der Riesen. Damit gab er zwar seine Tarnung auf, aber das konnte er nicht ändern. Immerhin schützte ihn der Voodoo-Zauber seines Meisters noch immer. Alle Riesen begannen auf ihn einzuschlagen, nachdem er wieder sichtbar geworden war, aber nichts, nicht einmal die gewaltige Galionsfigur, konnte ihm Schaden zufügen. Zestaph fühlte wilde Exstase, die urplötzlich dann von einem scharfen Schmerz unterbrochen wurde. Ein Anker, den einer der Meeresriesen als Keule benutzte, hatte ihn getroffen. Er zuckte kurz zusammen und kam aus dem Schlag. Gleich darauf traf ihn die Galionsfigur, ließ ihn auf die Knie fallen und raubte ihm den Atem. Wieder trafen ihn zwei Anker von hinten und ließen ihn stöhnen. Eine Woge der Kraft half ihm wieder auf die Beine.

„Mach dem ein Ende", krächzte Boraul Shadestep. Der Voodoo und das Heilen hatten viel von seiner Kraft beansprucht. Er konnte Zestaph nicht mehr lange helfen. Aber dieser hatte ebenfalls genug. Er tänzelte an der niederfahrenden Galionsfigur vorbei und begann sich um die eigene Achse zu drehen. Schneller und schneller wurden seine Bewegungen, bis die Schnitte die Monster so schnell trafen, dass sie keine Chance mehr auf einen Gegenangriff hatten. Die zwei „kleinen" Meeresriesen fielen Sekunden später tot zu Boden, nur der große hielt sich noch Momente lang aufrecht. Die abschließenden Streiche des Klingensturms gaben jedoch auch ihm den Rest. Tot fiel das letzte große Hindernis für die beiden Helden auf der Insel zu Boden und ließ die Gegend in ihren Grundfesten erzittern.

Die Welt der Grubenlords war hässlich. Garenas schnitt eine Grimasse. Wenn es nach ihm ginge, dann wären die Grubenlords, diese aufgedunsenen Mordmaschinen ohne Sinn für Taktik niemals so weit in der Hierarchie der Legion aufgestiegen. Aber Lord Archimonde hatte die grobschlächtigen Krieger immer den Schreckenslords vorgezogen, nur deshalb befanden sie sich auf etwa gleich hohem Niveau. Auch Archimondes Tod hatte seinen Herrn Kil'jaeden nicht dazu bringen können, die Grubenlords zu Kanonenfutter zu degradieren.

Garenas seufzte, während er die leblosen Canyons entlangging. Er zweifelte die Fähigkeiten Arrunoths in keinster Weise an. Der neue Anführer der Grubenlords seit Mannoroths Tod durch die Orks war ein formidabler Kämpfer, stark, zäh und blutgierig. Aber Garenas hielt nichts von Leuten, die im Schlachtgetümmel in Blutrausch versanken und alles um sich herum vergaßen. Dennoch musste er Arrunoth aufsuchen, es ging nicht anders.

Angewidert sah er zu den Wänden neben sich hin. Die Grubenlords hatten schon seit Jahrhunderten die abscheuliche Angewohnheit, die Köpfe der Oberhäupter besiegter Feinde abzuschlagen und nach Hause zu bringen. Hier wurden dann Canyons und Höhlen damit geschmückt. Daran hatte der Schreckenslord im Grunde nichts auszusetzen, schließlich hatte jeder so seine Marotten. Außerdem war der Anblick der vielen verschiedenen Rassen, welche die Legion bereits unterworfen hatte, erhebend. Aber die Köpfe faulten nun schon geraume Zeit vor sich hin. Die Grubenlords mochte der Gestank nicht stören, Garenas schon.

Er hätte sich auch direkt vor Arrunoth materialisieren können. Aber diese Kreaturen hatten eine recht direkte Art von Humor. Es wäre durchaus möglich, dass man ihn getötet hätte, um dann festzustellen, wen man erwischt hatte. Die Grubenlords waren nicht grade für ihre Höflichkeit bekannt. Also war er etwas außerhalb der Siedlung erschienen. Er rümpfte die Nase. Siedlung? Nicht viel mehr als eine Mischung aus Friedhof und Müllhalde. Schließlich vergnügten sich die Grubenlords meistens auf anderen Welten, wo sie jagten und lebten. Auf ihre Heimatwelt kamen sie eigentlich nur zurück, wenn sie angeben wollten. Was nützten Tausende tote Feinde, wenn niemand davon wusste?

Also schlugen sie meist nur behelfsmäßige Lager auf. Wenn sie es Leid wurden, hier zu sein oder andere ihre Taten übertrumpften, dann suchten sie sich den nächstbesten Planeten, den sie verwüsten konnten. Somit waren sie eigentlich sehr nützlich für die Brennende Legion, da sich die Schreckenslords dadurch den schwierigeren, taktisch interessanteren Zielen zuwenden konnten.

Wie der Welt des Lichkönigs. Nie in ihrer ganzen Geschichte hatte die Legion derartige Niederlagen hinnehmen müssen wie auf diesem Gesteinshaufen! Erst war ihrem Herrn Sargeras, dem dunkelsten aller Götter, der Einlass durch diese elenden Nachtelfenpriester verweigert worden. Als er daraufhin wutentbrannt einen Frontalangriff versuchte, wurde er von den Wächtern getötet, er, ein leibhaftiger Titan! Schließlich, als die Legion durch die Geißel doch endlich Einlass gefunden hatte, war sie von den Menschen, Orks und nicht zuletzt der Heimtücke der Nachtelfen abermals geschlagen worden.

Oh ja, Kil'jaeden brannte regelrecht darauf, die erlittene Schmach wieder zu sühnen. Zu guter Letzt hatte ja sogar sein Werkzeug, dieser Illidan, versagt und war vom jetzigen Körper Ner'zhuls getötet worden. Auch wenn niemand es zugab, war die Moral der Truppe am Tiefpunkt angelangt. Das hatte es noch nie gegeben in einer Dämonenarmee, aber sogar die hirnlosesten Kreaturen begannen sich zu fragen, warum sie diese Welt nicht längst erobert hatten. Es war Zeit für Erfolgsmeldungen. Meister Kil'jaeden würde dafür sorgen. Und wenn nicht...

Garenas hatte sich oft genug ausgemalt, was wohl passieren würde, wenn auch Kil'jaeden scheiterte. Es war unwahrscheinlich. Kil'jaeden war nicht so gierig wie Archimonde oder so dumm wie Mannoroth. Auch war er nicht von der Wut geblendet wie Sargeras. Er überlegte kühl, berechnend. Garenas kannte seine Pläne und er fand nur wenige schwache Stellen darin, die bei sorgfältiger Ausführung jedoch kaum Probleme darstellten. Aber gesetzt dem Fall, der Lichkönig fände einen Weg, den letzten Dämonenfürsten zu besiegen oder noch besser, die beiden vernichteten sich gegenseitig, dann wäre er, Garenas, der logische Kandidat für die Nachfolge als Oberbefehlshaber der Brennenden Legion.

Natürlich gab es Konkurrenten. Die gab es immer. Aber die meisten von ihnen stammten aus seinem eigenen Volk und mit den Nathrezim wurde er fertig. Natürlich würde er sich in allem an Lord Kil'jaedens Befehle halten. Er war nicht wahnsinnig und widersetzte sich diesem mächtigen Wesen offen, aber er war bereit, zuzuschlagen, wenn der schlimmste Fall eintreten sollte.

Der Schreckenslord wurde aus seinen Überlegungen gerissen, als ein großer Schatten auf ihn fiel. Er sah auf. Vor ihm erhob sich die beeindruckende Masse eines überlebensgroßen Grubenlords. Dieses Exemplar hatte Blut im Mundwinkel und seine Augen blickten ziemlich trübe. Dennoch war die Waffe, die er mit beängstigender Leichtigkeit hielt, von beeindruckender Größe. Offenbar war dieser Vertreter seiner Rasse noch viel dümmer als der Rest, was schon allein an ein Wunder grenzte, denn er sah den Schreckenslord an, als wäre er etwas zu essen.

„Denk nicht einmal daran", empfahl Garenas freundlich lächelnd. „Wenn du es versuchst, bist du tot, bevor du die Waffe gehoben hast. Führ mich lieber zu Arrunoth."

Der Grubenlord blinzelte. Er stellte fest, dass sich die vermeintliche Beute nicht ordnungsgemäß verhielt, also Schreien, Flüchten und Ähnliches. Dann erst erhielt sein Gehirn die Worte übermittelt. Und wieder Sekunden später schaffte er es, eine Antwort zu knurren.

„Arrunoth ist sehr beschäftigt. Er hat keine Zeit für dich."

„Ja, darauf wette ich", ätzte der Schreckenslord. „Sicher ist er gerade dabei, zwischen seinen Zähnen nach Essensresten zu suchen."

„Wie kannst du es wagen!" Der Grubenlord spannte seine gewaltigen Muskeln an. Schaum troff aus seinem Mundwinkel. „Diese Frechheit bezahlst du mit deinem Leben, dreckiger Nathrezim!"

Mit diesen Worten hob er seine doppelseitige Klinge und hieb damit nach dem Schreckenslord. Dieser wehrte die schwere Waffe mit Leichtigkeit ab und ließ den Gegner einschlafen. Diese riesige Stück Dummheit war seine Fähigkeiten doch gar nicht wert!

„Ich danke dir!"

Garenas blinzelte und drehte sich erzwungen ruhig um. Hinter ihm war wie aus dem Nichts Arrunoth erschienen, in all seiner Pracht. Der Anführer der Grubenlords war nicht ganz so riesig wie das Exemplar, das Garenas gerade schlafen gelegt hatte, aber auch er trug seine nicht minder schwere Waffe ohne Probleme. Außerdem zeigte sich in seinen Augen zumindest rudimentäre Intelligenz, was den Umgang mit ihm zumindest etwas erleichterte.

„Wofür?"

„Dass du ihn nicht getötet hast", erwiderte der Grubenlord und wies auf den schlafenden Riesen neben Garenas. „Es gibt nicht so viele von uns, wie manche Leute glauben. Also ist jeder Tote ein herber Verlust."

„Kommt darauf an, für wen", konterte Garenas geringschätzig. „Ich habe Befehle von Lord Kil'jaeden für dich."

„Treib es nicht zu weit, Schreckenslord!", knurrte der Grubenlord, beherrschte sich jedoch. „Nenn mir die Befehle und verschwinde. Leute deiner Art sind hier unerwünscht."

„Es wäre mir nicht in den Sinn gekommen, deine Gastfreundschaft länger als nötig in Anspruch zu nehmen", antwortete Garenas trocken. „Unser Lord wünscht, dass du deine Artgenossen so schnell wie nur möglich sammelst. Außerdem sollst du die Höllenbestien und Infernokrieger zusammenrufen. Die Invasion wird bald beginnen."

„Gut." Der Grubenlord entspannte sich wieder und seine Raubzähne wurden sichtbar. „Ich begann schon, mich hier zu langweilen. Endlich können wir uns wieder mit richtigen Gegnern messen."

„Schön, wenn du dich freust. Aber begegne der Sache mit dem nötigen Ernst. Noch eine Niederlage kann sich die Legion nicht leisten." Garenas drehte sich um. „Ich gebe dir Bescheid, wenn es Neues gibt." Im nächsten Moment verschwand er.

Raeshor drehte hastig den Kopf, um so gut wie möglich zu hören, aber das Ergebnis wurde nicht besser. Hinter ihm näherten sich Leute mit schnellen, leichten Schritten, was diese neuen Völker, die Menschen und die Orks, schon von vornherein ausschloss. Diese Trampel waren lauter als die meisten Tiere, abgesehen von wütenden Wildekins vielleicht. Die Richtungen, aus denen die Geräusche kamen, ließen auf koordiniertes Vorgehen schließen, also konnte es auch keine Herde irgendwelcher Tiere sein. Also blieb nur sein Volk.

Der Dämonenjäger wich etwas zurück, aber er stand hier direkt neben einem Fluss. Von überall her näherten sich Leute, auch wenn sie jetzt relativ vorsichtig vorgingen. Nur seinen übernatürlich scharfen Sinnen hatte er es zu verdanken, dass er jetzt noch ein, zwei Minuten Zeit hatte, bevor sie ihn fanden. Aber wie sollte er sie nutzen? Hier gab es nur den Fluss und Bäume. Im Wasser kam er nicht schnell genug voran, um seinen Verfolgern zu entkommen. Und wenn er durch den Wald floh, hinterließ er Spuren, welchen sie folgen konnten. Verwischen konnte er sie nicht, denn erstens würde das zuviel Zeit kosten und zweitens würden die Jägerinnen auch auf gebrochene Zweige achten, welche er nicht überspielen konnte.

Was also tun? Er musste sich schnell entscheiden, was er auch tat. Vielleicht war doch der Fluss seine beste Chance, auch wenn das Wasser kalt und die Strömung in seiner Eile gefährlich war. Aber ihm blieb wohl keine Wahl. Hoffentlich, ging es ihm durch den Kopf, gehe ich mit meinen schweren Waffen nicht auch noch unter. Aber ohne sie war er hier verloren. Er durfte sich nicht von seinen Klingen trennen.

Sein Moment des fieberhaften Überlegens hatte ihn unaufmerksam gemacht, also war er vollkommen überrascht, als er plötzlich eine Präsenz direkt neben ihm im Wasser wahrnahm. Erschrocken hob er seine beiden Waffen, um zu zeigen, dass er trotz seiner Blindheit wusste, dass jemand neben ihm war. Dennoch war ihm unwohl bei dem Gedanken, dass er nicht wusste, wie lange dieser jemand schon bei ihm war.

„Beruhige dich, junger Dämonenjäger", erklang eine Frauenstimme neben ihm. Sie klang jung, aber das hatte nicht viel zu besagen in diesem Land der Unsterblichen. Irgendetwas Merkwürdiges lag in dieser Stimme, ebenso in der Präsenz der fremden Frau. Sie wirkte irgendwie... falsch. Wie etwas, das es in diesem Land noch nie gegeben hatte. Auch der Klang ihrer Stimme... es hörte sich an, als hätte sie diese Art der Verständigung lange nicht genutzt.

„Wer..." Er zögerte kurz, dann rang er sich zu einer Entscheidung durch. Immerhin konnte es kaum schlimmer kommen. „Nein, wichtiger ist: Was seid Ihr? Verzeiht meine Unhöflichkeit."

„Eure Taktlosigkeit ist verständlich", meinte die Frau. Sie klang leicht belustigt. „Ich weiß sehr gut, dass ich anders bin als andere Leute. Doch für den Moment ist nur eins wichtig: Ich kann dich in Sicherheit bringen! Aber vertraust du mir genug dazu?"

Er brauchte nur einen Moment zum Entscheiden. Was hatte er auch für eine Wahl? „Ja!"

„Dann spring ins Wasser!", ordnete die Frau an. „Der Mana-Schild, mit dem ich dich umgebe, wird die Luft um dich bewahren, sodass du dich schnell und lang unter Wasser treiben lassen kannst. Los!"

Raeshor fragte nicht, er zögerte nicht. In den letzten Tagen hatte er gelernt, instinktiv zu handeln. Mit einem Griff verstaute er seine Waffen auf seinem Rücken, sprang ins Wasser und fühlte, wie sich an den Rändern eines merkwürdigen Zaubers, der ihn plötzlich umgab, das Wasser staute. Gleichzeitig trieb ihn die Strömung rasch flussabwärts. Einen Moment lang glaubte er noch einen wütenden Schrei zu vernehmen und er vernahm ein Klatschen im Wasser wie von einem Pfeil. Doch er war schon zu tief und zu weit entfernt.

Einige Meilen trieb er so stromabwärts, dann fühlte er eine Berührung an der Schulter und einen Zug nach oben. Er verstand und machte Schwimmbewegungen nach oben, auch wenn ihm das in Luft gehüllt komisch vorkam. Dennoch, es funktionierte und kurz darauf schoss sein Kopf durch die Wasseroberfläche. Hier war der Fluss nicht mehr so reißend, also gelang es ihm recht schnell, das Ufer zu erreichen. Mit einigen kraftvollen Bewegungen zerrte er sich aus dem Wasser und warf sich auf den Boden.

Sofort lauschte er wieder konzentriert, aber die einzigen unnatürlichen Geräusche, die er hörte, kamen von einem Körper, der sich aus dem Wasser hob und neben ihm niederließ, zweifellos der seiner Retterin. Also gestattete er sich einige Momente Ruhe, bevor er sich aufrichtete. Nachdenklich richtete er seine Sinne auf das Selbst des Wesens, das ihn gerettet hatte. Vorher war er zu aufgeregt gewesen, aber jetzt konnte er die Dinge wieder klar wahrnehmen. Jetzt verstand er, warum sich ihre Stimme so seltsam anhörte. Sie benutzte sie nur, wenn sie an Land war. Sie war ein Fischmensch!

„Nun?", fragte die Frau kein bisschen ängstlich. „Hast du herausgefunden, was ich bin?"

„Ja", entgegnete Raeshor und spannte sich. Nachdenklich überlegte er, ob er seine Waffen schnell genug ziehen konnte, wenn sich dies als Falle herausstellen sollte. Die Frau besaß offenbar Preil und Bogen, trug diese jedoch ebenfalls auf dem Rücken. Er entschied, dass er im Zweifelsfall genug Zeit haben würde. „Aber nicht, wer Ihr seid. Und was Ihr von mir wollt. Ich kenne nicht einmal den Namen Eures Volkes."

„Bitte ehre mich nicht mit dieser Anrede, junger Dämonenjäger", bat die Frau. „Da ich dich gerettet habe, hoffe ich, dass wir Freunde oder wenigstens Verbündete werden können. Und ich würde das Du zwischen Gleichgestellten bevorzugen."

„Na schön", kam Raeshor entgegen, immer noch aufs Äußerste gespannt. Jahrtausende im Gefängnis den Quälereien der Wächter ausgeliefert zu sein hatte ihn abgestumpft. Er würde niemandem vertrauen, bis er mehr über sein Gegenüber wusste. „Aber du hast meine Fragen noch nicht beantwortet."

„Gut so", bemerkte die Frau zufrieden. „Meine Name ist Lady Vashj, mein junger Freund. Ich bin eine Meerhexe und entstamme dem Volk der Naga, welches bis vor kurzem unbekannt war. Doch vielleicht hast du Gerüchte über uns gehört?"

Raeshor nickte. „Wenige", gab er zu. „Und ungenaue. Ihr wart mit Lord Illidan verbündet?"

„Ja, das waren wir." Schmerz sprach aus der Stimme. Dieser Schmerz bewog Raeshor dazu, einen Teil seines Misstrauens dieser merkwürdigen Frau gegenüber abzulegen. Dennoch blieb er wachsam. Sie fuhr fort: „Wir dachten, er könnte uns helfen, unseren Hunger nach Magie zu kontrollieren, an dem wir nun schon zehntausend Jahre lang leiden. Außerdem hofften wir natürlich darauf, Rache an den Nachtelfen nehmen zu können, Rache dafür, dass sie gegen unsere Königin Aszhara kämpften."

Raeshor beugte sich vor. „Aszhara?", hakte er nach. „Die Königin meines Volkes vor der großen Katastrophe?"

„Nicht ‚deines Volkes', Junge", entgegnete Lady Vashj. „Unseres Volkes. Die Naga waren ursprünglich Nachtelfen. Ich werde dir vielleicht später unsere Geschichte erzählen, aber vorläufig ist das nicht wichtig." Sie setzte sich aufrecht hin. „Wichtiger ist... ob du dich uns anschließen möchtest."

„Anschließen?"

Lady Vashj zuckte mit den Schultern. „Du kannst nicht zu deinem Volk zurück", sprach sie das Offensichtliche aus. „Die Krieger, welche dich verfolgten, wurden von Tyrande Whisperwind geführt, der Mondpriesterin der Nachtelfen. Du musst ihnen sehr wichtig sein, wenn sie dich persönlich jagt. Die Menschen und Orks werden dir mit abergläubischer Furcht begegnen, die Nachtelfen hassen dich und ich nehme nicht an, dass du dich den Untoten anschließen willst. Bei den Naga wärst du willkommen."

„Und was möchtest du dafür, Lady?", fragte Raeshor, ohne seine Gefühle zu zeigen. „Ich nehme nicht an, dass dein Angebot ganz uneigennützig ist."

Die Meerhexe lächelte. „Das ist wahr", gab sie zu. „Natürlich wären wir sehr erfreut, einen weiteren starken Krieger bei uns aufnehmen zu können. Es ist gut möglich, dass eins der anderen Völker versuchen wird uns auszulöschen." Sie zögerte kurz. „Davon abgesehen gibt es tatsächlich einen konkreten Grund, warum ich dir das anbiete. Den erfährst du allerdings erst, wenn du dich entschieden hast. Du kannst ihn selbstverständlich auch ablehnen, wenn du dich uns anschließt, sei unbesorgt."

„Meine Frage war eigentlich nur rhetorisch." Diesmal lächelte Raeshor, das erste Mal seit vielen Jahren. Er stand auf und bot der Naga den Arm an. „Ich wäre doch wahrhaftig ein Narr, wenn ich dieses Angebot ausschlagen würde, nicht wahr?"

„Darf ich dich dann nach deinem Namen fragen, junger Dämonenjäger?", fragte Lady Vashj, während sie sich aufrichtete. „Oder möchtest du weiterhin Junge genannt werden?"

„Mein Name ist Raeshor. Raeshor Thunderblade."

„Dann komm, Raeshor Thunderblade. Lass uns dein neues Zuhause besuchen."

Als Siin'eyl die roh zusammengezimmerte Hütte betrat, wehte ihr der Gestank von frischem Blut und Schweiß entgegen. Die meisten Verwundeten ertrugen ihr Los ohne Klage, aber hie und da konnte einer ein Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken. Die junge Blutelfin mochte diesen Ort nicht besonders, aber man hatte sie überzeugt, dass es den Verletzten helfen würde, wenn sie Anteil an ihrem Leiden nahm.

„Herrin Siin'eyl", sagte ein Priester, der sie erst jetzt erspäht hatte und auf sie zukam. „Ich bin froh, dass Ihr gekommen seid."

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, was ich hier tun soll", entgegnete die Blutmagierin etwas zu schroff. Sie war für eine Elfin noch recht jung und hatte bisher nur wenige Gefechte geführt, auch wenn sie schon mehr mehreren dabei gewesen war. Aber das Haus, in dem die Verletzten versorgt wurden, hatte sie bis jetzt immer gemieden. „Ich glaube nicht, dass meine Zauber diesen Elfen helfen würden."

„Es reicht schon, wenn Ihr hier seid", meinte der Priester und sah sich fahrig um, als einer seiner Patienten wieder aufstöhnte. „Eure Anwesenheit gibt den Kranken die Zuversicht, die sie brauchen. Wenn Ihr etwas Zeit erübrigen könnt, dann bleibt bitte noch ein Weilchen."

Siin'eyl sah sich um. „Na schön", willigte sie schließlich ein. „Aber nicht lange. Ich habe auch noch andere Dinge zu erledigen."

Der Priester hörte schon gar nicht mehr, denn er war bereits ans Bett eines Elfenkriegers getreten, welcher eine böse aussehende Wunde an der Seite hatte. Ein Ghul hatte ihn aufgeschlitzt, als er sich gerade gegen eine Monstrosität zur Wehr gesetzt hatte. Siin'eyl hatte nicht viel Hoffnung für ihn, behielt das jedoch für sich und lächelte den Verletzten ermutigend an. Dann sah sie sich um. Schließlich setzte sie sich ans Bett einer jungen Bogenschützin, welches nahe am Eingang war, wo sie nahezu alle sehen konnten.

Das Mädchen war nicht sehr schwer verletzt. Sie hatte nur einige leichte Erfrierungen davongetragen, weil sie einem der verfluchten Türme der Untoten zu nahe gekommen war. Nichts, was ein Priester nicht beheben konnte. Aber sie war so jung. Normalerweise konnten selbst die Elfen untereinander kaum feststellen, wie alt ihr Gegenüber war, aber Siin'eyl kannte die Bogenschützin flüchtig. Sie war nur wenig mehr als hundert Jahre alt, was nichts war gemessen an der durchschnittlichen Lebensdauer eines Elfen. In einem solchen Alter sollte man eigentlich nicht kämpfen.

„Wie geht es dir?", fragte sie leise und ergriff die Hand des Mädchens. Sie war kalt. „Ist es sehr schmerzhaft?"

Das Mädchen versuchte tapfer zu lächeln. „Es ist zu ertragen, Prinzessin", flüsterte sie. „Ich kann schon bald wieder kämpfen, keine Sorge. Ich... lasse Euch nicht im Stich."

„Nein, du wirst schön einige Tage liegen bleiben und dich ausruhen", ordnete Siin'eyl an. „Eine Erfrierung verletzt dich zwar nur leicht, aber du hast vermutlich einen Schock bekommen. Bevor der nicht ausgeheilt ist, wirst du keinen Bogen mehr in die Hand nehmen."

„Aber..."

„Kein Aber!", beendete Siin'eyl die Diskussion. „Du nützt mir nichts, wenn du mitten auf dem Schlachtfeld wegen Überanstrengung zusammenbrichst. Versprich mir, dass du dich noch ein paar Tage ausruhst. Wir werden ohnehin hier rasten, bis ihr alle hier auf den Beinen seid. Vorher werden wir nicht einmal an einen erneuten Angriff denken."

„Wieso? Hast du Angst, du könntest noch einmal so ein Debakel anrichten?"

Siin'eyls Kopf zuckte herum und ihre Augen durchbohrten die hochaufgerichtete Gestalt, welche in der Türschwelle stand. Diese ließ sich davon nicht beeindrucken und entgegnete ihren Blick geringschätzig.

„Was willst du schon wieder hier, Danokal?", fauchte sie. Dieser Intrigant kam zum ungünstigsten Zeitpunkt überhaupt. „Hast du nichts Besseres zu tun, als mir hinterher zu spionieren?"

„Wieso sagst du es diesen Verletzten nicht?", konterte der Zauberbrecher, ohne auf ihre Frage einzugehen. „Wieso erklärst du ihnen nicht, dass sie nur aufgrund deiner Inkompetenz hier liegen?"

Einige der Verletzten richteten sich auf und die Priester starrten den waghalsigen Mann aus furchtgeweiteten Augen an. Früher waren rebellische Rädelsführer schon aus weitaus geringeren Anlässen getötet worden. Siin'eyl kniff die leuchtenden Augen zusammen.

„Bei dem Sturm auf das Untotendorf musste man mit Verlusten rechnen", entgegnete sie kalt. „Sag mir nicht, unter deiner Führung hätte es keinen Verletzten gegeben."

„Du hast den Befehl zum Angriff verfrüht gegeben", beschuldigte sie der Zauberbrecher. Offenbar fühlte er sich durch seine Zauberimmunität geschützt. Als ob Zauber die einzige Waffe eines Anführers wären! „Die Untoten hinter ihren eigenen Türmen anzugreifen ist blanker Wahnsinn! Du bist Schuld, dass diese Leute hier liegen!"

„Und womit hätten wir sie hervorlocken sollen?", wollte Siin'eyl mit tödlicher Ruhe wissen. „Mit frommen Gebeten? Oder mit einer leckeren Leiche zum Nachtisch?"

„Wir hätten warten können! Irgendwann wären sie wieder herausgekommen, um Rohstoffe zu sammeln!"

„Und dann wären sie bereits so zahlreich gewesen, dass wir nicht mehr in der Lage gewesen wären, sie anzugreifen!" Siin'eyl schnaubte angewidert. „Du hältst dich wohl für einen großen Feldherren, was, Danokal?"

„Unser Volk braucht keine Anführerin, die es ins Verderben führt, Siin'eyl!", herrschte der Zauberbrecher sie an. Im nächsten Moment zuckte er zurück, sich die Hand an die Wunde an seiner Wange haltend. Siin'eyl war nicht dumm. Ihr Vater mochte seine Zauberfähigkeiten für ausreichend halten, sie selbst fühlte sich wohler, wenn sie einen Dolch dabeihatte.

„Ich werde dir sagen, was unser Volk nicht braucht", antwortete sie, während sie ihn an dem Leintuch unter ihr abwischte. „Sie braucht keinen, der es entzweit. Wir haben es schon jetzt schwer genug gegen die Untoten." Sie stand auf und sah den Zauberbrecher durchdringend an. „Mein Vater hält große Stücke auf euch Zauberbrecher, Danokal. Nur deshalb bist du noch hier. Deshalb und weil wir auf dem Schlachtfeld jeden Mann brauchen. Aber treib es nicht zu weit! Wenn du mich noch einmal in der Öffentlichkeit kritisierst, dann überlebst du die Nacht nicht mehr!"

„Du drohst mir?" Der Zauberbrecher hatte sich wieder gefangen. Nun war er auf jeden Angriff gefasst. „Du drohst mir vor allen Leuten? Mir, einem Vertrauten deines Vaters?"

„Mein Vater ist aber nicht mehr hier!", brüllte Siin'eyl ihn an. „Prinz Kael'thas hat uns verlassen, weil er sich schuldig fühlte, uns in Gefahr gebracht zu haben! Obwohl er nichts dafür konnte, dass Großmarschall Garithos ein rassistischer Idiot war und Fürst Illidan getötet wurde! Und deswegen bin ich, Prinzessin Siin'eyl, jetzt die Anführerin der Blutelfen, ob es dir gefällt oder nicht! Aber versuch nicht noch einmal, unser Volk gegeneinander aufzubringen!"

„Und wenn dich unser Volk gar nicht als Anführerin will?", fragte der Zauberbrecher grinsend. „Was ist, wenn sie einer so jungen, unerfahrenen Kämpferin nicht trauen?"

Die Prinzessin machte einen Schritt zur Seite und deutete auf die Kranken. „Frag sie doch", entgegnete sie ihm. „Frag sie, ob sie den Angriff für falsch hielten. Ich gebe zu, ich bin erst 200 Jahre alt, aber ich habe ebenso wie du unter Fürst Illidan gekämpft. Ich mag noch nicht so viel Erfahrung haben wie du, aber ich möchte von unserem Volk hören, ob es mich für einen schlechten Anführer hält, nicht von dir!"

Der Zauberbrecher sah sich im Zimmer nach Verbündeten um, aber die Kranken schüttelten demonstrativ den Kopf oder sahen weg. Auch die Priester sahen ihn verachtend an und sagten kein Wort. Schließlich sah er seine Niederlage ein. Er drehte sich halb um und sah Siin'eyl an.

„Eines Tages wirst du unser Volk ins Verderben führen", knurrte er. „Und wenn es soweit ist, dann denk an meine Worte, du dummes Kind."

„Wirst du noch einmal meine Autorität untergraben, Danokal?", fragte ihn Siin'eyl mit verschränkten Armen.

„Nein", brummte er missmutig. „Aber ich rate dir, in Zukunft auf die Stimme der Älteren zu hören, bevor du Entscheidungen triffst!"

„Das ist allein meine Angelegenheit, Danokal!" Die Prinzessin deutete zur Tür. „Und jetzt geh und lass uns allein. Ich glaube nicht, dass deine Anwesenheit den Kranken hier hilft!"

Die Tür fiel schwer hinter dem Zauberbrecher zu. Einige Augenblicke herrschte völlige Stille in dem Raum, dann ließ sich Siin'eyl wieder auf dem Bett der jungen Verletzten nieder. Die fühlte eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter und sah auf. Der Priester, der sie vorhin begrüßt hatte, lächelte sie an und nickte.

„Sehr gut bewältigt, Prinzessin", bestätigte er. „Es ist wahr, unser Volk ist zu klein, als dass es sich im Streit trennen dürfte. Leute wie Danokan schaden uns mehr als jeder unüberlegte Angriff. Was natürlich keine Anspielung sein soll."

„Keine Sorge, Prinzessin." Die Stimme der jungen Elfin war schwach, aber klar. „Ich bin überzeugt, hätte Danokan den Angriff geführt, wären noch mehr von uns gefallen oder verletzt worden. Ihr seid eine würdige Anführerin der Blutelfen."

„Wenn ich mir nur selbst so sicher sein könnte", murmelte Siin'eyl. „Leute wie Danokan halten mir ständig vor, welches Charisma mein Vater als Anführer hatte, nur um mir einen Augenblick später vorzuwerfen, er hätte uns im Stich gelassen. Aber das hat er doch nicht. Er sucht nach einer Möglichkeit, unseren Hunger nach Magie zu stillen, dann kehrt er wieder zu uns zurück. Ich weiß es."

„Natürlich, Prinzessin." Der Priester nickte. „Wir alle wissen das. Und jeder von uns hofft, dass Prinz Kael'thas Erfolg hat." Er seufzte und sah seine Hand an. „Manchmal wünschte ich fast, unser Volk hätte die Magie niemals entdeckt. Dann hätten wir jetzt nicht dieses Problem."

„Wie könnt Ihr so etwas sagen?", empörte sich die junge Kämpferin. „Ohne unsere Magie wären wir nichts!"

„Und was sind wir mit ihr?", entgegnete Siin'eyl müde. „Natürlich hilft sie uns zu überleben. Aber wenn wir den Hunger nicht besiegen können, wird sie auch unser Untergang sein. Ich bete, dass mein Vater bald mit guten Neuigkeiten zu uns zurückkehrt."

„Würdet Ihr jetzt bitte gehen, Prinzessin?", bat der Priester. „Ich danke Euch, dass Ihr gekommen seid, aber jetzt möchte ich das Mädchen gerne untersuchen."

„Natürlich." Sie stand auf. „Wiedersehen, Schwester. Werde bald gesund, damit du mich wieder unterstützen kannst."

Dann verließ sie das Heilerhaus. Sie hoffte, dass sie so bald nicht wieder herkommen musste, aber in einem Krieg waren Opfer unvermeidlich.

Vangis stampfte auf. „Aber wenn sie doch wissen, dass ich ein Paladin bin, warum sperren sie uns dann hier ein?", fragte er hitzig. „Das ist doch widersinnig. Wir sind Verbündete!"

„Nur die Ruhe, Vangis", erwiderte der Kommandant, welcher locker in einem Stuhl saß. Das erste Mal, seit Vangis ihn kannte, hatte er seine Rüstung abgelegt und zum Vorschein kam ein muskulöser, wenn auch nicht überproportionierter Körper. „Es ist nur verständlich, dass sie misstrauisch sind. Sie haben miterlebt, wie Quel Thalas und Lordaeron fielen, daher müssen sie sich vergewissern, dass kein einziger Kultanhänger unter uns ist. Beertac kennt uns nun schon einige Tage und er weiß, dass jeder von uns schon unzählige Gelegenheiten gehabt hätte, die anderen zu verraten."

„Und wenn der Kult es auf Khaz Modan abgesehen hatte?", wollte Vangis wissen. „Was ist, wenn ein Kultanhänger darauf gewartet hat?"

Der Kommandant sah ihn belustigt an. „Wir haben erst vor wenigen Tagen entschieden, dass wir hierher kommen. Wie hätte ein Kultanhänger das denn erahnen sollen?"

Vangis wurde rot. „Natürlich, Ihr habt Recht", murmelte er. „Wieso komme ich mir nur vor wie ein kleines Kind, wenn ich mit Euch spreche."

„Weil Tugend und Pflichtbewusstsein mir die Weisheit des Alters zukommen ließen, junger Paladin", deklamierte der Soldat scherzhaft. „Übrigens solltest du mich nicht mehr ansprechen wie einen Vorgesetzten. Schließlich wirst du es sein, der uns andere in den Kampf gegen die Untoten führt. Nenn mich bei meinem Namen. Ich bin Kallas."

„Ob er irgendjemanden irgendwohin führt, ist noch nicht erwiesen", kam plötzlich eine trockene Stimme von der Tür her. Alle Augen im Raum des großen Hauses wandten sich der untersetzten Gestalt Cungael Shatterfists zu. Der Bergkönig hatte offensichtlich den letzten Satz mitgehört und musterte die Anwesenden misstrauisch, aber ohne offene Feindseligkeit. „Alefoot hat König Bronzebeard überzeugt", ließ er verlauten. „Beide lassen euch ausrichten, dass ihr euch nun offiziell als Gäste betrachten könnt. Das heißt, dass man euch immer noch im Auge behalten wird und ihr die Feste nicht verlassen dürft, aber es ist euch gestattet, das Haus hier zu verlassen, wann ihr wollt."

Mehrere erleichterte Seufzer und dann und wann ein glückliches Schluchzen wurde laut. Die Menschen hatten soviel durchgemacht, dass diese erlösende Botschaft wie ein Wunder Gottes war.

„Du, Junge", wandte sich der Bergkönig an Vangis und winkte ihn heran. „Komm her, ich fress dich schon nicht." Als der junge Paladin langsam näher kam, schätzte ihn der stämmige Zwerg sorgfältig ab. „Na, an deinen Muskeln müssen wir wohl noch etwas arbeiten", murmelte er mehr zu sich selbst als zu jemand anderem. „Na schön. Dann komm mal mit."

„Wohin?"

Der Bergkönig sah ihn genervt an. „Na, zu deiner ersten Trainingsstunde. Obwohl ich überhaupt nichts davon halte, hat dein Freund Alefoot Magni Bronzebeard davon überzeugt, dass du Ausbildung benötigst. Und da ich bei deiner Ankunft anwesend war, hat der König mich gebeten, für die Entwicklung deiner Fähigkeiten zu sorgen."

„Geh schon, Vangis", riet ihm Kallas. „Solch eine Chance bekommst du nicht wieder, glaub mir. Wenige Leute haben mit einem Bergkönig gekämpft, um später noch davon erzählen zu können."

„Das ist wohl wahr", gab Cungael geschmeichelt zu.

„Habt Ihr überhaupt schon mal mit einem Paladin gekämpft?", fragte Vangis.

Der Bergkönig schnaubte. „Kleiner, ich habe der Allianz in mehr Kämpfen zur Seite gestanden, als du je erleben wirst. Ich kann dir vielleicht nicht alles, was einen Paladin ausmacht, beibringen, aber zumindest das Kämpfen wirst du bei mir lernen."

„Aber ich habe schon gekämpft", sagte Vangis schnell. Gleich darauf biss er sich auf die Zunge. Aber es war bereits zu spät.

„Ha!", meinte der Bergkönig spöttisch. „Ein oder zwei Ghule zu besiegen macht dich noch nicht zu einem Helden, Junge! Du musst wissen, welche Kreaturen es da draußen gibt und wie man sie am Besten bekämpft. Du musst lernen, Männer zu motivieren, obwohl dir das leichter fallen dürfte als mir. Kannst du außerdem überhaupt mit einem Kriegshammer umgehen?"

Vangis schüttelte stumm den Kopf. Hinter sich hörte er ein verdächtig amüsiertes Husten.

„Da dir dein vorheriger Lehrer offenbar nichts über Disziplin beigebracht hat, werde ich auch das übernehmen müssen", fuhr Cungael erbarmungslos fort. „Also komm besser mit, bevor ich noch ungeduldiger werde."

Zwei Minuten später marschierten die beiden über den großen Platz, der sich zwischen den Häusern der Zwerge spannte. Die ganze Stadt war in eine natürliche Höhle hineingebaut worden, was man ihr auch anmerkte. Aber sie bot genug Platz für alle, deshalb beklagte sich Vangis nicht.

„Wie ist dein Name?", kam plötzlich die Frage des Bergkönigs.

„Vangis. Vangis Neeshay."

„Daran müssen wir auch noch was ändern", bemerkte der Bergkönig. „Ein Paladin braucht einen Namen, der Ehrfurcht einflößt." Er fuhr sich durch seinen Bart und starrte den nervösen Vangis an. „Lightthrower", verkündete er schließlich. „Es war ja das Licht deiner Hingabe-Aura, das euch hier hereingebracht hat. Vangis Lightthrower also. Zufrieden?"

Vangis nickte stumm. Der Bergkönig grinste.

„Sei nicht allzu dankbar", empfahl er. „Spätestens heute Abend wirst du deinen neuen Namen bereits verfluchen. Er wird dir noch viele blaue Flecken und Blessuren einbringen, das verspreche ich dir. Dein Kommandant da war immer recht freundlich zu dir und die Untoten haben dich höchstens ein paar Mal gestreichelt im Vergleich zu meinem Unterricht."

Und so begann seine glorreiche Lehrzeit als Paladin. Mehr als jemals zuvor wünschte sich Vangis, er wäre für einen leichteren Beruf geboren worden, Leichenbestatter zum Beispiel. Oder Steuereintreiber. Und als er am späten Nachmittag gebückt wieder nach Hause schlich, war dieser Wunsch noch angewachsen.

Ende Kapitel 4

Wann können Zestaph und Boraul das Ritual beginnen? Werden Kil'jaedens Generäle wirklich so einfach einfallen können? Findet der verfolgte Raeshor bei den Naga tatsächlich eine neue Heimat? Kann Prinzessin Siin'eyl sich bei den Blutelfen beweisen? Und wird Vangis seine Lehrzeit überleben? Lest Kapitel 5!


	5. Unruhe

Warcraft 3 – Beyond the Frozen Throne

Kapitel 5: Unruhe

Thrall war nicht ganz wohl, als er seinen Begleitern durch die Ebenen vor Orgrimmar, seiner neuerbauten Stadt, folgte. Natürlich war er sich als Scharfseher und Häuptling seines Volkes über Magie im Klaren, schließlich musste er sich oft mit den Schamanen beraten und musste daher wissen, wovon sie sprachen. Aber die beiden schweigenden Männer vor ihm, die mit scheinbar unerschöpflichen Reserven an Kraft wanderten, waren ihm auf diesem Gebiet weit voraus. Und Thrall mochte es nicht, wenn er nicht verstand, was vorging.

Die Menschen hatten die Orks schon immer als dumm abgestempelt, und er betrachtete es als seine Pflicht, dieses Vorurteil zu revidieren. Deshalb zeigte er nicht gern vor so weisen Männern wie Furion Stormrage oder Cairne Blöße, auch wenn sie schon viele Jahre länger Zeit gehabt hatten zu lernen als er. Aber diesmal war es wichtig, dass er anwesend war. Möglicherweise fanden die beiden etwas heraus, wovon er sofort wissen musste. Hier ging es um mehr als nur ein Ritual. Die Existenz seines Volkes stand auf dem Spiel.

„Halt!", befahl Cairne, als sie schließlich nach langem Marsch eine Oase erreichten. Prüfend trat er näher und betrachtete konzentriert das Wasser, welches aus dem steinernen Brunnen sprudelte. Schließlich nickte er zufrieden und drehte sich um. „Dieser Ort ist gut", befand er. „Die Geister sind stark in dieser Quelle des Lebens. Wir sollten hier unser Glück versuchen."

Furion sah sich prüfend um. „Ich weiß nicht", bekannte er. „Die Kraft der Druiden ist in den Wäldern am stärksten. Hier in diese Einöde bin ich nicht sicher, ob ich etwas erreichen kann. Diese paar spärlichen Palmen bieten keinen von unseren Ahnengeistern ein Heim."

„Sollen wir denn bis nach Ashenvale wandern?", fragte Thrall gequält. „Ich denke nicht, dass wir so viel Zeit haben, ehrwürdiger Druide. Shadestep könnte inzwischen schon überall sein."

„Nur die Ruhe, Kriegshäuptling der Orks", wies ihn Furion zurecht, der seinen Blick nachdenklich auf das Wasser der Quelle gerichtet hatte. „Wenn unsere Ahnen uns hierbei schon nicht helfen können, dann müssen wir eben voll und ganz den Kräften der Natur vertrauen. Möglicherweise kann mir das Wasser zeigen, wo sich dieser heimtückische Troll versteckt hält."

„Wie das?", wollte Thrall verwundert wissen. „Wieso sollte er hier gewesen sein?"

„Das muss er nicht", belehrte ihn Furion, der seinen Stock an die Steine lehnte und das Wasser mit undeutbarem Gesicht musterte. „Dies Wasser ist nur ein winziger Teil eines riesigen Netzes von Strömen. Wenn der Schattenjäger in der Nähe eines Flusses oder Baches wandert, was ich annehme, dann werde ich seine Spur wahrscheinlich finden."

„Dann werde ich die Geister der Erde um ihren Rat ersuchen", schaltete sich Cairne wieder in das Gespräch ein. Der alte Tauren-Häuptling setzte sein Totem ab und rammte es mit ungeheurer Wucht vor sich in die Erde. Thrall musste kurz schmunzeln, als er daran dachte, wie oft sich Cairne über seine alten Knochen beklagte. Dennoch besaß er noch mehr Kraft als zwei Männer zusammen. Dann setzte er sich in den Schatten einer Palme, den Blick auf das Totem gerichtet. „Sollte der Verräter ahnen, was Ihr vorhabt, meidet er die Flüsse vielleicht und holt sich sein Wasser nur, wenn es nötig ist. Er weiß vielleicht, dass es schier unmöglich ist, jemanden zu finden, der nur ganz kurz an einem Ort verweilt. Doch die Berge und Steine, selbst der Sand, sie sehen alles. Wenn sie mir wohlgesonnen sind, dann sprechen die Geister vielleicht mit ihnen."

„Wohlan denn", pflichtete ihm der Erzdruide bei. Er tauchte seine Hände ins Wasser und ließ seinen Atem entweichen. Dann schloss er die Augen und sank auf die Knie. „Dann wollen wir sehen, ob Elune uns wohlgesonnen ist."

„Kann ich euch irgendwie dabei helfen?", fragte Thrall, dem inzwischen mehr als nur ein bisschen unwohl war. Er kam sich buchstäblich wie... wie sagten die Menschen? „Wie das fünfte Rad am Karren"? Ja, etwa so kam er sich vor. Er wollte nicht nur herumstehen und warten.

„Auch Ihr habt eine wichtige Aufgabe hier, junger Kriegshäuptling", erwiderte Cairne hintergründig lächelnd. Der weise Tauren hatte sogleich den Grund für Thralls Ruhelosigkeit erkannt. „Ihr müsst mich und den Erzdruiden beschützen. Sobald wir mit unseren Mittlern Kontakt aufgenommen haben, werden wir nicht mehr in der Lage sein uns zu verteidigen."

„Ich soll also den Wachhund spielen?", brummte Thrall nur halb verärgert. „Dann erwarte ich aber auch Ergebnisse!"

Doch die beiden Helden waren bereits mit ihren Gedanken völlig woanders. Während der nächsten Minuten erlegte Thrall vier Stacheleber und drei vorwitzige Zentauren, welche die Oase für sich beanspruchten. Wenn einmal nichts zu tun war, betrachtete er seine stummen Freunde. In Cairnes Gesicht las er nur Leere, auf eine angenehme Art. Es schien so, als würde sich der alte Mann mit einem weit entfernten Freund unterhalten. Er wirkte gelöst, ruhiger sogar noch, als wenn er unter seinen Artgenossen war, für die er die Verantwortung trug.

Furion hingegen hatte Falten der Konzentration auf seiner Stirn. Für Cairne war es wohl das Natürlichste der Welt, mit der Erdenmutter Kontakt aufzunehmen, für Furion war dies fremdes Terrain. Seine Stärke lag darin, mit Hilfe seiner Geister zu arbeiten, nicht, sich allein den Naturgewalten anzuvertrauen. Thrall bemerkte, dass der Erzdruide stumm Worte formulierte. Er wusste nicht, ob das zur Arbeit gehörte oder ob der andere Mann betete. Zweiteres hätte ihm nicht gefallen.

„Thrall?"

Die Stimme ließ den Kriegshäuptling herumfahren, obwohl ihm im selben Moment klar wurde, von wem sie stammte. Aus reinem Reflex heraus riss er seinen Kriegshammer hoch und holte damit aus. Der Mensch, der so still und heimlich hinter ihm erschienen war, hob den ehernen Stab hoch, mit dem er ausgerüstet war, obwohl er noch nicht im Alter für eine Krücke war. Tatsächlich war die Trägerin eine junge Frau, und der Stock war auch keine Gehhilfe, sondern ihr Erkennungszeichen als Zauberin.

„Oha!", kommentierte der junge Mensch trocken. „Da bin ich wohl in einem unpassenden Moment gekommen. Oder begrüßt Ihr alle Eure Freunde so, Thrall?"

Einen Augenblick lang sah Thrall sich versucht, scharf zu antworten, aber dann ersparte er sich das. Sein Stolz war an diesem Tag ohnehin schon den Bach runter. „Jaina", grüßte er erzwungen ruhig. „Ich freue mich Euch wiederzusehen. Ihr habt lange nichts von Euch hören lassen."

„Ich freue mich auch, sobald Ihr Euer Mordwerkzeug herunternehmt", antwortete die junge Zauberin mit einem knappen Lächeln. Als Thrall ihrer Bitte nachkam, entspannte sie sich ebenfalls. Sie warf Blicke auf Furion und Cairne, zog die Augenbrauen hoch und schien zu verstehen. „Gut, verlieren wir am Besten keine Zeit. Solange der Erzdruide und der Tauren-Häuptling beschäftigt sind, solltet Ihr mich aufklären. Was hat es mit den Dämonen auf sich, von denen Euer Bote sprach?"

Während Thrall ihr in knappen Worten die Geschehnisse bisher berichtete, musterte er die junge Frau mit scharfen Augen. Normalerweise waren Orks nicht dazu fähig, in menschlichen Gesichtern zu lesen, den meisten fiel es sogar schwer, sie überhaupt zu unterscheiden, ebenso umgekehrt. Thrall jedoch war bei Menschen aufgewachsen, deshalb kannte er ihre Mimik. Obwohl Jaina es zu verbergen versuchte, war sie ausgezehrt. Sie wirkte, als hätte sie sich wochenlang nicht genug Schlaf gegönnt und ihr gehetzter Blick ließ darauf schließen, dass sie eine wichtige Angelegenheit beschäftigt hielt. Die schwarzen Höhlen unter den Augen und ihre verspannte Haltung besagten, dass sie am Ende ihrer Kräfte war. Vermutlich hielt sie sich nur noch mittels Willenskraft aufrecht.

„Und was versuchen Meister Stormrage und Cairne da?", fragte Jaina mit flacher Stimme.

„So ganz verstehe ich es auch nicht", bekannte der Kriegshäuptling. „Ich denke, sie nutzen ihre Bindung zu diesem Land, um den Schattenjäger aufzuspüren. Wie es bei den Nachtelfen aussieht, weiß ich nicht, aber die Tauren rufen ihre Geister nur in Notfällen an."

„Interessant." Diesmal horchte Jaina wirklich auf, als hätte etwas ihre Hoffnung angestachelt. „Ob sie mir diese Magie zeigen könnten?"

„Das bezweifle ich", teilte Thrall ihr mit. „Ihr könnt sie ja fragen, aber wie Ihr seht, ist diese Art der Magie für Cairne ebenso heilig wie für Meister Stormrage anstrengend. Wir sollten sie im Übrigen nicht stören, denke ich. Ihr könntet die Zeit nutzen, um ein wenig zu schlafen."

Einen Augenblick lang erwog Jaina offenbar Entrüstung vorzuspielen, dann ließ sie es jedoch bleiben. „Ich hatte gehofft, Ihr würdet es nicht bemerken", murmelte sie. Gleichzeitig sanken ihre Schultern nach unten und ihr Blick trübte sich. „Sieht man mir meine Erschöpfung derart an?"

„Ihr seht schrecklich aus", antwortete Thrall ernsthaft. „Beinahe wie ein Untoter."

„Welch reizendes Kompliment." Jaina schnitt eine Grimasse. „Genau diesen Charme habe ich von einem Ork erwartet. Ihr habt vermutlich Recht, ich sollte mal kurz ein Nickerchen machen. Aber braucht Ihr nicht Hilfe, wenn jemand angreift?"

Thrall schnaubte. „Für die paar Pferdemenschen und Stacheleber? Wollt Ihr mich beleidigen? Im Übrigen werdet Ihr nicht nur ein kleines Nickerchen machen, sondern mindestens so lange schlafen, bis Cairne und Furion fertig sind. Ihr nützt uns gar nichts, wenn Ihr im entscheidenden Moment zusammenklappt. Legt Euch jetzt hin und keine Widerrede!"

Zum Glück sah die junge Frau ein, dass ein Disput hier sinnlos gewesen wäre. Also legte sie sich hin und schloss die Augen. Schon eine Minute später vernahm Thrall tiefe Atemzüge. Offenbar war sie noch erschöpfter gewesen, als sie aussah. Er warf einen Blick zu den beiden anderen hinüber, aber hier zeigte sich keine Änderung. Thrall beschloss, noch einmal die Gegend abzusuchen. Der Nachmittag würde offenbar noch lang werden.

Arthas trat wütend mit dem Stiefel gegen den Eisblock, neben dem er nun schon seit vielen Wochen hauste. Der Schmerz deswegen machte ihm ebenso wenig aus wie die klirrende Kälte um ihn herum. Der Lichkönig war Jahrzehnte in seinem Kerker aus Eis eingeschlossen gewesen und störte sich nicht mehr an solchen Dingen. Und seine Kraft bewahrte Arthas vor allem Übel, das ihm hier zustoßen konnte.

Und wieso fühlte er sich dann nicht sicher? Der Verräterprinz gestattete sich einen herzhaften Fluch und seine glühenden Augen flammten in blauem Feuer auf. Die Dinge in Azjol-Nerub, wo Anub'arak die rebellischen Neruber bekämpfte, liefen zwar nicht perfekt, aber durchaus zufriedenstellend. Von seinen Feinden gab es keine Zeichen für einen Angriff, abgesehen von diesen Bienenstich-Attacken dieser lästigen Blutelfen und die Geißel hatte weiterhin keine Schwierigkeiten damit, ihre Gebiete in Lordaeron zu verteidigen. Und dennoch spürte der untrügliche Instinkt des Lichkönigs Gefahr. Große Gefahr.

Zuletzt war das der Fall gewesen, als Illidan gegen Eiskrone marschiert war. Diese Gefahr war nun beseitigt und die Einheit aus Herr und Diener verfügte wieder über ihre volle Macht. Auf dieser Welt gab es nur äußerst wenig, mit dem man ihm wirklich gefährlich werden konnte. Oder kam das, was er fürchtete, vielleicht gar nicht aus dieser Welt? Arthas schüttelte den Kopf, aber der Verdacht, der in ihm aufkeimte, ließ sich nicht so einfach wegschieben. Konnte es sein, dass es noch ein funktionierendes Dämonentor auf dieser Welt gab? Nein, unwahrscheinlich. Die Völker der neuen Allianz fürchteten die Dämonen noch mehr als die Geißel und hatten mit Sicherheit alle Tore zerstört. Außerdem konnte durch ein derart kleines Portal kein Dämonenlord gerufen werden, also blieb die Zahl der Dämonen begrenzt.

Und Kil'jaeden wäre der einzige Gegner, den der Lichkönig fürchtete. Andererseits, und das erstaunte Arthas, schien sich Ner'zhul auch auf die unvermeidliche Begegnung mit seinem früheren Peiniger zu freuen. Nun, bevor er zum Lichkönig wurde, war er ja auch schließlich ein Ork gewesen, also war Rachedurst sicher kein unverständliches Gefühl. Aber trotz all der Macht, die er im Laufe der Zeit angesammelt hatte, war Ner'zhul sich nicht sicher, ob er es mit der vollen Energie des Dämonenlords aufnehmen konnte. Das würde sich erst dann zeigen, wenn Kil'jaeden diese Welt betrat. Erst dann ließ sich seine Kraft einschätzen.

Arthas beschloss, kein Risiko einzugehen. Seine Untergebenen mochten sich Gedanken und vielleicht sogar Sorgen machen, aber es war besser, das in Kauf zu nehmen als einen Überraschungsangriff. Er dehnte sein Bewusstsein aus, bis es zwei vertraute Geister fand.

„Hört mich, meine Getreuen", sandte er seine Gedanken aus. Befriedigt stellte er fest, dass die beiden Kreaturen zusammenzuckten. Offenbar wussten sie ihren neuen Herrn noch immer nicht völlig einzuschätzen. Gut so. „Ich habe neue Befehle für euch!"

„Ich höre und gehorche, mein Herr", kam es von Anub'arak zurück.

„Was ist Euer Begehr, Gebieter?", fragte Kel'Thuzad in Lordaeron unterwürfig.

„Anub'arak, wie steht es bei dir?", wollte Arthas herrisch wissen.

„Es geht recht gut voran, Meister", antwortete der untote Neruber. „In wenigen Tagen werden wir Azjol-Nerub völlig eingenommen haben. Dann können wir sofort damit beginnen, nach Lordaeron überzusetzen."

„Dann drossle dein Tempo nicht", gab Arthas zurück. „Wir brauchen diese Verstärkung so bald als nur möglich. Kel'Thuzad, kannst du die Geißel abmarschbereit machen, bis der Gruftlord eintrifft?"

„Natürlich, mein König", entgegnete der Lich. „Aber sollen wir deswegen die Patrouillen im Gebirge zurückholen?"

Arthas überlegte einen Augenblick. „Nein, noch nicht", ordnete er an. „Sie sollen bis zum letzten Augenblick dort oben nach Menschen suchen. Ich will am Ende unserer Offensive nichts Lebendiges mehr in Lordaeron wissen, habt Ihr das verstanden?"

„Jawohl, Herr", kam die Antwort aus zwei Mündern.

„Gut. Noch eine Frage: Habt ihr oder eure Untergebenen in den letzten Monaten irgendwo ein Dämonentor gefunden?"

„Ihr meint, seit Archimonde geschlagen wurde?", hakte Kel'Thuzad nach. „Nein, mein König. Denkt Ihr denn, die Brennende Legion könnte einen Weg finden zurückzukehren?"

„Das müsst ihr noch nicht wissen", teilte Arthas ihnen mit. „Bis der Zeitpunkt zur Einnahme von Lordaeron gekommen ist, haltet ihr die Augen danach offen und meldet mir sofort, wenn ein Tor gefunden wird. In diesem Fall zerstört es und sucht die Umgebung ab. Solltet ihr jemanden in der Nähe des Tors finden, will ich Informationen von ihm, also tötet ihn nicht!"

„Ja, Gebieter", antwortete Anub'arak. „Wirst du selbst uns in die Schlacht begleiten? Willst du deinen Triumph aus nächster Nähe miterleben."

„Ja, ich werde mitkommen." Arthas' Augen glühten infolge seiner Vorfreude auf. „Ich will die Angst meiner Feinde in ihren Gesichtern sehen. Doch bringt erst eure Aufgaben zu Ende! Ich werde in Lordaeron zu euch stoßen."

Abrupt beendete Arthas die Kommunikation mit seinen Untergebenen und gestattete sich ein leichtes Lächeln. Ja, möglicherweise war an seinem schlechten Gefühl etwas dran... aber im Moment lief alles genau nach Plan. Und solange er nicht in die Nähe des Lebensbaumes der Nachtelfen kam wie Archimonde oder Sargeras' Grab öffnete wie Gul'dan, konnte ihm auf dieser Welt nichts zustoßen. Aber er musste herausfinden, ob es vielleicht doch noch eine Möglichkeit gab, um einen Dämonenlord anzurufen. Denn Kil'jaeden durfte um keinen Preis Azeroth betreten, bevor er zumindest die Kontrolle über Lordaeron hatte. Wenn es allein nach Arthas gegangen wäre, hätte der Dämonenlord auf ewig wegbleiben können, aber er wusste, Ner'zhul musste seine Rache bekommen, ansonsten würde er den Körper des Königs von Lordaeron übernehmen. Und zwar für immer.

Und Arthas wollte nicht sterben. Nun, das war eine nicht ganz zutreffende Bezeichnung. Im Grunde lebte er schon nicht mehr wirklich, seitdem er sich Frostmourne ausgeliefert hatte. Aber wenn Ner'zhul seinen Körper übernahm, anstatt wie jetzt metaphorisch hinter ihm zu stehen, ihm die Macht zu verleihen und ihm über die Schulter zu schauen, dann würde Arthas' Geist vergehen.

Nun, irgendwann mochte die Konfrontation zwischen dem Lichkönig und Kil'jaeden tatsächlich stattfinden, aber jetzt hatte Arthas andere Probleme. Also setzte er sich, lehnte sich zurück und machte es sich so bequem wie möglich. Er hatte vieles zu bedenken.

„Vorsicht, Mischa!", warnte der hünenhafte Bestienmeister seine zahme Bärin. „Diese Wälder sind gefährlich. Wir müssen auf der Hut sein."

Die Bärin brummte abwertend, sie wäre kein Junges mehr. Rexxar verzog das Gesicht zu einem Grinsen. Ja, Mischa war zweifelsohne stark und konnte auf sich aufpassen. Zumindest unter normalen Umständen. Aber hier waren die Umstände nicht normal. Andere Leute, Orks und Menschen gleichermaßen, mieden den Wald von Ashenvale meist. Obwohl die Allianz, die Horde und die Nachtelfen Verbündete waren, achteten die anderen beiden Völker die heiligen Wälder der Kaldorei. Zu viele Bäume hatten die Orks und auch die Menschen gefällt, als dass alle Nachtelfen sie mit offenen Armen willkommen geheißen hätten. Es war nur dem Erlass von Furion Stormrage zu verdanken, dass überhaupt Fremde hier kommen und gehen durften, ohne auf Schritt und Tritt verfolgt zu werden.

Die meisten kamen aber trotzdem nicht hierher. Die Orks fühlten sich in den Steppen Kalimdors wohler als in den kühlen, schattigen Wäldern und die Menschen hatten sich fast völlig auf ihre Insel, wo Theramore stand, zurückgezogen. Offenbar fürchteten sie instinktiv, obwohl sie nun auf Kalimdor nichts mehr zu fürchten brauchten, ihre letzte Zufluchtsstätte auch noch zu verlieren, so wie sie Lordaeron verloren hatten. Diese Geste hatte Rexxar sein Misstrauen gegen die Menschen begraben lassen. Obwohl sie sich zivilisiert gaben, waren sie im Geiste ebenso verwundbar wie alle anderen Geschöpfe auch.

Rexxar hingegen mochte die Wälder. Hier gab es noch immer viele Tiere, welche er bisher kaum gesehen hatte, auch wenn die Brennende Legion die meisten von ihnen vertrieben hatte. Einige von ihnen waren bereits zurückgekehrt und der Bestienmeister begrüßte diese Gelegenheit, neue Kontakte im Tierreich zu knüpfen. Von den Nachtelfen hatte er auch nichts zu befürchten. Gerüchten zufolge durchstreiften die dunklen Herren des Landes inzwischen intensiv den Norden Kalimdors. Vermutlich konnten sie den Anblick des verbrannten Lebensbaumes nicht ertragen und suchten eine neue Heimatstatt. Noch waren sie zwar in Ashenvale zu Hause, aber Rexxar hegte keinen Zweifel daran, dass sie den Wald früher oder später verlassen und erst wieder zurückkommen würden, wenn die Wurzeln ihres mächtigen Ur-Baums geheilt waren.

Also war sein Weg hier frei. Zweifellos würde er Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehen, wenn er lange hier blieb, aber er war kein Feind des Nachtvolkes, war ihnen in ihrer Liebe zur wilden Natur sogar näher als alle anderen Bewohner Kalimdors, die Tauren vielleicht ausgenommen. Er mochte das Leben in Orgrimmar an der Seite des umsichtigen Thrall, aber er war nun mal mit Herz und Seele Bestienmeister und brauchte seine Freiheit.

Ein enttäuschter Knurrlaut Mischas riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Irritiert sah er sich um. Die Bärin hatte offenbar in dem kleinen Bach, der durch diesen Teil des Waldes floss, zu fischen begonnen. Dabei hatte sie einen sonderbaren Fisch an Land gezogen. Rexxar runzelte die breite Stirn und ging in die Hocke, um sich das Tier anzusehen. Der Fisch kam ihm bekannt vor, aber nicht aus diesem Teil des Landes. Er ignorierte den unwilligen Laut von Mischa, als er den Fisch in die Hand nahm und nachdenklich musterte.

„Da hast du ja etwas ganz schön Seltsames gefangen, Mischa", brummte er und wog den Fisch ein paar Mal in der Hand. Ja, er kannte diese Art, da war er sich sehr sicher, aber nicht von hier. Er lebte nun schon einige Jahre im Inneren dieses Landes, und er war sich sicher, dass er in dieser Zeit nie so etwas gegessen hatte, obwohl er sich durchaus öfter Fisch gönnte. Er musste ihn von früher kennen, als er noch tatendurstig die Grenzen Kalimdors erkundet hatte. Damals war er sogar hie und da aufs Meer hinaus gefahren, aber dank seiner begrenzten Kenntnisse im Bootsbau und der Nautik war er meist nach kurzer Zeit wieder zurückgeschwommen.

Plötzlich fiel es ihm wieder ein. Er kniff die Augen zusammen, um sich noch einmal zu vergewissern, aber ein Irrtum war ausgeschlossen. Jetzt wusste er auch, warum Mischa so ärgerlich geknurrt hatte. Dieser Fisch war bereits tot gewesen, bevor sie ihn gefangen hatte. Er war das Meer gewöhnt, nicht diesen Süßwasserbach. Aber wie kam ein Meeresfisch so weit ins Landesinnere?

Rexxar stand auf, ließ den Fisch fallen und begann, flussaufwärts zu rennen. Mischa folgte ihm nach kurzem Zögern. Dieser Happen war schon zu lange tot, als dass er ihr noch gemundet hätte. Rexxars Verdacht bestätigte sich in den nächsten Minuten. Dieser Fisch war nicht der einzige gewesen. An mehreren Stellen waren tote Fische angespült worden, und jeder von ihnen war Salzwasserbewohner. Irgendetwas musste die Tiere so sehr erschrocken haben, dass sie aus Angst in diese unbekannten Gewässer geflohen waren. Das war ihr Tod gewesen.

Der Bestienmeister überlegte. Es gab nicht viele Dinge, welche einen Fisch so weit von seinem Lebensraum wegjagen konnten. Natürliche Feinde kamen nicht in Frage. Egal, wie viel Angst das Tier vor ihnen hatte, es blieb trotzdem in seinem Revier, wie es der Kreis der Natur verlangte. Also musste es etwas sein, das nicht von dieser Welt stammte. Etwas, das so zerstörerisch war, dass selbst diese arglosen Geschöpfe die Gefahr spürten und in den Tod flohen. Es gab nicht viele Dinge, die dafür in Frage kamen.

„Komm, Mischa", wandte sich der Bestienmeister an seine Bärin, welche nun wieder bei ihm angelangt war. „Wir müssen unseren Ausflug heute unterbrechen. Thrall muss wissen, was hier vor sich geht."

Rexxar war sich nicht sicher. Aber momentan tappten sie völlig im Dunkeln, und vielleicht war sein Ratschlag ja richtig. Jedenfalls glaubte er zu wissen, wohin der Schattenjäger, den der Kriegshäuptling jagte, geflohen war.

Mutlos sank die Gestalt in ihrer finsteren Höhle zu Boden und starrte in das Feuer, das sie entfacht hatte. Sie war noch nicht sehr lange hier gefangen gemessen an ihrer unermesslich langen Lebensspanne, aber ihr kam es dennoch wie eine Ewigkeit vor. Zunächst war ihr das Exil, in dem sie hier lebte, nicht als solches erschienen. Sie hatte ihre Aufgabe gehabt, der sie alles andere geopfert hatte, und es war eine Grundweisheit des Lebens, dass ein Wesen eine Aufgabe brauchte, um nicht in Verzweiflung zu versinken.

Aber nachdem der Grund ihres Hierseins verschwunden war, hatte sie zu begreifen begonnen, dass sie einen Weg finden musste, ihm nachzufolgen. Sie hatte unermüdlich gesucht, aber keinen gefunden. Dann waren ihre Gefährtinnen nach und nach gestorben, abgeschlachtet von den Bestien, die dieses trostlose Land bevölkerten oder einfach an Entkräftung. Und als die letzte ihrer Schwestern in ihren Armen verendete, da hatte Maiev Shadowsong erfahren, was Reue bedeutete.

Früher hatte sie Reue für etwas gehalten, dass nur andere empfinden durften. Sie war die Richterin, die Vollstreckerin, die Gerechtigkeit. Nur die, welche sie zu bewachen geschworen hatte, mussten sich ihrer Sünden schämen, aber sie war darüber erhaben. Aber in den Wochen, die sie hier auf Dreanor allein zugebracht hatte, hatte sie begonnen sich zu fragen, ob sie das Recht gehabt hatte, ihre Nachtelfenschwestern hierher zu führen, auf diese lebensfeindliche Welt. Sie hatte ihre Aufgabe gehabt, der sie gefolgt war, aber die Jägerinnen hatten nur ihre Befehle befolgt.

Und jetzt waren sie alle tot.

Wie schon so oft in den letzten Tagen musste sich die unerbittliche Personifizierung der Rache zusammenreißen, um nicht in Tränen auszubrechen. Das hatte sie doch nicht gewollt. Es war ihre klare Anweisung gewesen, Illidan wieder einzufangen. Sie hatte doch nicht ahnen können, dass er alle Tore zu ihrer Heimatwelt verschließen würde und somit ihre Rückkehr unmöglich machte. Sie hatte ihre Schwestern nicht in den Tod führen wollen.

Aber diese Beteuerungen nutzten ihr nichts. Sie war eine erfahrene Kommandantin und Jägerin. Sie wusste, wann es galt, Vorsicht walten zu lassen und man hatte sie gelehrt, auch manchmal Niederlagen einstecken zu müssen. Doch ihr Hass – ein Gefühl, dass für Wächterinnen wie sie absolut verboten war – hatte sie dazu verleitet, Illidan zu folgen, ohne an die Konsequenzen zu denken. Allein wäre das ja entschuldbar gewesen, aber niemals hätte sie ihre Truppen mit ins Verderben reißen dürfen.

Langsam begann Maiev zu verstehen, wie Tyrande sich gefühlt haben musste, als Illidan zum Halb-Dämon mutierte und die Welt ins Chaos stürzte. Vor Schuld halb zerrissen zu werden war kein angenehmes Gefühl, und was noch schlimmer war, es dauerte an. Sie seufzte bitterlich, als sie an das angewiderte Gesicht von Shando Stormrage dachte, als er erfuhr, dass sie ihn belogen hatte. Es war ein unverzeihlicher Fehler gewesen, die Jagd nach Illidan zur persönlichen Rache zu machen. Sie hätte mit der kühlen Art einer wahren Wächterin arbeiten sollen, ohne Hass, ohne Furcht, präzise und ohne Leidenschaft. Aber sie hatte das Vertrauen von Shando Stormrage missbraucht, ebenso das von Tyrande, deswegen hatte die Göttin sie auf dieser Teufelswelt allein zurückgelassen.

Bevor sie die Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten konnte, raffte sich die Wächterin auf und ging vor die Höhle, welche sie in höchster Not gefunden hatte. Seit einer Woche ernährte sie sich von der Jagd auf kleine, abscheulich schmeckende Tiere, welche hier in der Nähe lebten, und wenn sie nicht jagte, dann betete sie. Um Vergebung für ihre Schwestern, die wegen ihrer Vermessenheit gestorben waren. Um Erlösung für die Sünden des Hochmuts, der Lüge und des Vertrauensbruchs. Sie hatte sich damit abgefunden, dass sie hier sterben würde, und sie würde den Tag des Todes herbeisehnen, an der ihre quälende Reue endete.

Am Grab ihrer letzten Gefährtin, das direkt vor ihrer Höhle lag, ließ sie sich niedersinken und blickte zu Boden. Stumm begann sie mit ihrer Göttin zu sprechen, obwohl sie wusste, dass diese ihr Antlitz von ihr genommen hatte. Vielleicht nahm Elune ihre Bitten für ihre toten Kameraden trotz Maievs Verfehlungen an. Allein dieser Gedanke hielt sie aufrecht.

Zuerst fiel ihr das Licht kaum auf. Hier auf Dreanor gab es nur Zwielicht, keine strahlende Sonne und keine augenschonende Nacht. Dennoch, dieses Licht passte nicht zum diffusen Hintergrund. Als sie verwundert ihre Augen öffnete, fraß sich das Glühen mit gnadenloser Intensität in ihre Augen, sodass sie sofort ihre Hand zum Gesicht riss. Nachdem sie sich etwas daran gewohnt hatte, konnte sie bestimmen, woher das Licht kam, und das ließ sie erstaunt keuchen.

Das Dämonentor! Illidan hatte doch alle von ihnen verschlossen, bevor er diesen verfluchten Ort übernahm. Selbst nachdem er wieder hier abzog, hatte er alles wieder versiegelt, damit keiner seiner Sklaven von hier entkam. Wieso war das Tor, welches einige hundert Meter von ihr lag, jetzt plötzlich wieder aktiv geworden? Brauchte Illidan seine Untertanen in einem Kampf? Hatte er die Schlacht gegen den Lichkönig gewonnen und brauchte nun Verstärkung, um die restlichen Welt zu übernehmen?

Krampfhaft schloss Maiev ihre Finger um ihre Schattenklinge, die traditionelle Waffe einer Wächterin. Ihre Augen fixierten nun das Portal, dessen Glühstärke inzwischen abgenommen hatte, sodass sie es ohne Gefahr der Erblindung ansehen konnte. Ihr Hoffen war erhört worden. Die Göttin gewährte ihr eine zweite Chance. Sie durfte ihre Aufgabe zu Ende führen und so dem Tod ihrer Kameradinnen einen Sinn geben. Ihr Herz jubilierte vor Freude, als sie der Göttin für ihre Güte dankte.

Plötzlich vernahm sie einen unnatürlichen Laut. Rasch trat sie aus dem Schatten der Höhle hervor und blickte auf eine Staubfront, welche sich dem Portal näherte. Kein Zweifel, die Orks und Dämonen, welche diese Welt bewohnten, wurden gerufen. Ihre bestialischen Kampfschreie hatten sich in Maievs Gedächtnis eingebrannt, unauslöschlich. Sie musste das Portal vor ihnen erreichen, sonst besetzten sie vielleicht den Ort, der dahinter lag! Und dann konnte sie nicht mehr zurück! Das durfte auf keinen Fall geschehen!

Hastig überprüfte sie, ob sie alles bei sich hatte, was sie für die Jagd nach Illidan benötigte. Sie hatte Stunden damit zugebracht, ihre Waffen zu schärfen, obwohl sie bis jetzt kaum Sinn darin gesehen hatte. Alles war bereit. Maiev packte ihre Schattenklinge fester und rannte los. Die brüllende Horde war inzwischen zwar näher gekommen, aber es bestand kaum Gefahr, dass sie eingeholt wurde. Dennoch lief sie so schnell sie konnte, denn unliebsame Überraschungen hatte sie hier genug erlebt.

Es war nur pures Glück, das sie rettete. Das brennende Geschoss schlug nur einige Handbreit neben ihr auf und ließ feurige Splitter auf ihren Mantel regnen. Zum Glück bestand er aus festem Stoff, an dem das Feuer keine Nahrung fand. Sie blickte im Laufen nach oben und knurrte wütend. Ein Fledermausreiter der Orks schwebte über ihr. Der dämonenbesessene Reiter grinste und machte eine weitere Brandbombe bereit. Und diesmal zielte er bestimmt besser.

Maiev ließ es nicht so weit kommen. Im Laufen griff sie unter ihren Mantel, drehte sich um, warf die Wurfsterne und drehte sich abermals. Sie erkannte nur daran, dass sie getroffen hatte, weil der Ork wütend aufschrie. Töten konnte sie ihn mit dieser Attacke sicher nicht, aber sie musste ihn schließlich nur aufhalten, bis sie beim Portal war. Dennoch wurde es ein Wettrennen. Eine weitere Brandbombe schlug neben ihr ein, als sie die Stufen des Tores hinaufrannte und sie hörte eine weitere nahen, als sie den Dimensionswirbel durchquerte. Dann jedoch fühlte sie das vertraute Ziehen, als sie von einer Welt in die andere befördert wurde. Gleich war sie wieder zuhause. Hoffte sie jedenfalls.

Zestaph war immer unwohler zumute, je mehr der Tag voranschritt. Er und Meister Shadestep hatten die unmittelbare Umgebung des Portals von Monstern gereinigt, sodass der alte Schattenjäger beruhigt seiner Aufgabe nachgehen konnte. Dennoch hatte er Zestaph dringend geraten, wachsam zu bleiben. In seiner Konzentration könnte schon ein einfacher Murloc einen tödlichen Fehler in den Beschwörungen darstellen. Es waren äußerst komplizierte Zauber vonnöten, um den Schutz, den die Wächter, jene alten und mächtigen Zauberer, welche Sargeras besiegten, um die Welt gelegt hatten zu durchbrechen.

Der junge Klingenmeister hatte beide Schwerter gezogen und hielt sie in Angriffsposition um sich. Alle paar Sekunden sah er sich nervös um. Er wusste nicht recht, was er eigentlich hoffte. Einerseits wollte er auf keinen Fall, dass die Beschwörungen schief gingen und sich möglicherweise gegen ihn und den Meister wandten. Andererseits hatte er ein schlechtes Gefühl dabei. Die Zauber, welche Shadestep stockend wiedergab, waren böse. Seit der Schattenjäger damit angefangen hatte, hatte sich der Himmel verdunkelt, und mehrmals hatte Zestaph leises Lachen gehört, das sofort verstummte, wenn er sich umdrehte. Er hatte das Gefühl, hier nicht mehr allein zu sein. Vielleicht suchte der alte Troll die Hilfe von bösen Geistern, um den Schutzwall zu durchbrechen.

Zestaph murmelte instinktiv eine Schutzformel, welche er oft von den Schamanen in Orgrimmar gehört hatte. Mit solcher Magie wollte er nichts zu tun haben! Natürlich wollte er sein Volk vor den Untoten retten, aber irgendwie fragte er sich immer mehr, ob der Weg, den er eingeschlagen hatte, der richtige war. Konnte man Böses wirklich nur mit Bösem bekämpfen? War die Lage wirklich so hoffnungslos?

„Lass das Beten!", fuhr ihn Boraul Shadestep an. Der alte Mann machte anscheinend eine Pause, denn er atmete schwer. Zestaph wusste, dass er ganz sicher nicht wissen wollte, was den Schattenjäger so sehr anstrengte. „Es ist hier mehr als nur fehl am Platz!"

„Entschuldigt, Meister", antwortete der Klingenmeister unterwürfig. „Aber hier sind böse Geister am Werk. Ist es wirklich nötig, dass Ihr sie zu uns ruft?"

„Ja", entgegnete der Schattenjäger gereizt. „Sie können uns nichts antun, dafür ist gesorgt. Also lass mich in Ruhe meine Arbeit tun!" Dann fuhr er mit seinen Beschwörungen fort.

Zestaph warf einen Blick auf das Dämonentor, das sein Meister und er in der letzten Stunde aufgeschichtet hatten. Es waren nur Trümmer des riesigen Gebäudes, das vor anscheinend nicht allzu langer Zeit hier eingestürzt war, aber in ihrer Gesamtheit schienen sie größer zu sein als ihre Einzelteile für sich. Das Gefühl, etwas Verbotenes zu tun, schwoll in Zestaph an. Hatte Kriegshäuptling Thrall vielleicht doch Recht?

Leider hatte der Klingenmeister keine Zeit um diesen Gedanken weiterzuspinnen, denn plötzlich teilten sich die Büsche und ein unförmiges, fischartiges Monster betrat die Lichtung. Es schien der Urvater aller Murlocs zu sein, eine verquollene, abstoßend hässliche Mutation der Fischwesen, die die beiden Eindringlinge mit bösartig glitzernden Augen musterte. Zestaph ging leise fluchend in Kampfposition. Hatten die Murlocs also ihren großen Bruder zu Hilfe geholt.

Er entfernte sich etwas vom Portal und dem zitierenden Troll, um die Anrufung nicht zu gefährden. Das Monster kam langsam näher, so, als wäre es sich seiner Überlegenheit sicher. Der Ork biss sich auf die Lippe. Vielleicht war das auch so. Er war ein starker Krieger, aber er war allein und dieses Vieh wirkte aus der Nähe sehr imposant. Er beschloss, kein Risiko einzugehen und startete seinen Windlauf. Das Monster blinzelte, als er vor seinen Augen verschwand. Gleich darauf quiekte es gepeinigt auf, als der Klingenmeister von hinten seine Beine angriff. Es schlug aus, aber Zestaph sprang leichtfüßig aus der Gefahrenzone.

Neuerlich startete er einen Windlauf, aber das Monster schien nicht so dumm zu sein, wie er gedacht hatte. Es warf einen Blick auf Boraul Shadestep, der immer abgehacktere Sätze dem Portal entgegenschrie und schlurfte auf ihn zu. Zestaph stampfte mit dem Fuß auf und blieb stehen, woraufhin er wieder sichtbar wurde. So wurde das nichts. Er musste die Bestie hier bekämpfen, sonst griff sie seinen Meister an. Tatsächlich hatte der Murloc-Mutant wohl nur auf seine Rückkehr gewartet, denn er drehte sich um und kam mit mühsamen Bewegungen näher.

Dennoch, auch wenn er keinen Windlauf mehr probieren durfte, war Zestaph nicht hilflos! Vor den Augen des erzürnten Fischwesens verschwamm er abermals, aber diesmal verschwand er nicht völlig, im Gegenteil, als er fertig war, standen vier Klingenmeister da und grinsten das Monster an. Dann griffen sie das Monster von allen Seiten an. Dieses wusste offenbar gar nicht, wie ihm geschah, denn es kreischte nur unsagbar wütend auf, wenn es vom echten Zestaph verwundet wurde, hieb aber nur in leere Luft. Und da der Klingenmeister in Bewegung blieb, wusste es nie sicher, wo er war.

Plötzlich hatte das Vieh genug. Es sprang in die Luft und krachte mit derartiger Wucht auf den Boden, dass die Erde davon erbebte und einer der Zestaphs strauchelte. Der Mutant kreischte auf und hieb mit seiner riesigen, schartigen Klinge nach dem Spiegelbild, das daraufhin flackerte und verschwand. Zestaph fluchte und setzte sich wieder in Bewegung. So konnte das nicht weitergehen. Ihm ging schön langsam die Puste aus und das Tier schien noch recht fit zu sein. Mit Unterstützung seines Meisters hätte er es wahrscheinlich schon erledigt, aber allein konnte er nur hie und da einen Zufallstreffer landen und es dann wieder mit seinen Spiegelbildern verwirren. Er musste das Monster wohl oder übel auf Trab halten, bis Shadestep fertig war und ihm helfen konnte.

Er war so sehr in seine Gedanken versunken gewesen, dass er die Klinge im letzten Moment kommen sah. Hastig duckte er sich, wohl wissend, dass das Biest jetzt wusste, wer der echte Zestaph war. Dies wurde von dem nachfolgenden Hieb unterstrichen, der den Klingenmeister in die Knie zwang. Er biss die Zähne zusammen und brummte wütend. Seine Spiegelbilder verschwanden, als er seine Energie konzentrierte. Er würde alles auf eine Karte setzen müssen. Der nächste, vermutlich tödliche Hieb des Monsters wurde von seiner eigenen Klinge pariert und mit irrsinniger Wucht zurückgeschleudert, als sich der junge Ork immer schneller zu drehen begann. Seine Schwerter hämmerten in einem wirbelnden Stakkato aus Lichtblitzen und Stahl auf die Haut des Mutanten ein, welcher unter der Wucht der Hiebe schrill aufschrie und zu taumeln begann.

Die Ekstase des Kampfrausches endete jedoch so schnell, wie sie begonnen hatte. Zestaph wurde langsamer, bis er die traditionelle Schlusspose einnehmen konnte, dann brach er in die Knie. Erschöpft sah er hoch und seine schlimmsten Befürchtungen wurden bestätigt. Der Murloc stand noch. Sein rechter Arm war nur noch ein nutzloses, blutiges Etwas, der Bauch von Schnitten übersät und ein oder zweimal hatten ihn Zestaphs Schwerter auch im Gesicht erwischt, aber er stand noch. Es bestand kein Zweifel, dass das Biest den Tag nicht überleben würde, aber es hielt noch immer seine Waffe und in seinen Augen glänzte Mordlust.

Der Klingenmeister wollte schon die Augen schließen und sich seinem Schicksal fügen, als plötzlich ein Ruck durch den Körper des Morlocs ging. Zestaph hatte gar keine Zeit sich zu wundern, als auch schon die Flammen der Druckwelle hinterherkamen und der Körper des Monsters zur Silhouette verschwamm, die nach einer kurzen Sekunde des Zögerns in den Flammen verging. Zestaph schrie ob der unglaublichen Hitze auf, aber so schnell es gekommen war, so schnell verlosch das Feuer auch wieder. Als hätte es jemand kontrolliert.

Voll böser Ahnungen sah der Klingenmeister zu Boraul Shadestep hin. Der alte Troll hatte das Feuer aber nicht geschleudert. Vielmehr blickte der Schattenjäger furchtlos zu einer ungefähr doppelt so großen Gestalt auf, die vor ihm auf dem Platz erschienen war. Der Riese brannte ebenso hell wie die Flamme, welche den Murloc verzehrt hatte und seine Züge waren hin- und hergerissen zwischen dem Ausdruck von höhnischer Freude und brennender Wut. Die Augen, glühenden Kohlen gleich, fixierten die schmächtige Gestalt des Schattenjägers, dem er seinen Aufenthalt hier verdankte.

Zestaph stellten sich alle Haare auf. Er wollte schreien, aber kein Laut drang über seine Lippen. Das, was er anfangs gehofft und mit der Zeit befürchtet hatte, war eingetreten. Der Schattenjäger war erfolgreich gewesen. Vor ihnen stand in eine Aura brutaler Macht gehüllt Kil'jaeden, der Schöpfer des Lichkönigs und letzter Lord der Brennenden Legion.

Ende Kapitel 5

_Ist Kil'jaeden an den Willen Boraul Shadesteps gebunden oder hat der alte Troll die Macht des Dämonenlords unterschätzt? Werden Furion und Cairne die freien Völker rechtzeitig warnen können? Wird Rexxar wieder unbehelligt in Orgrimmar ankommen? Kann Maiev gegen diesen Gegner eine Hilfe sein oder wird sie statt dessen Raeshor jagen? Und hat Arthas seinem Schöpfer etwas entgegenzusetzen? Antworten in Kapitel 6!_


End file.
